Of Youkais and Wizards
by Alexandra Y. Jones
Summary: Inuyasha fights Sesshoumaru, then some strange potion accident brings the Inuyasha gang into the realm of Harry Potter... they must now stop Naraku from destroying both the world of wizards and of the feudal era.
1. Enter Sakura: Royal protector of Inuyash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter… except for the following character: Sakura. If you are planning to use my character in your own fan fiction, please let me know first and put me in your disclaimer (it's not like anyone's going to use my character, but hey, someone might!). Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowlings… thank you… (does a little curtsey) 

Inuyasha: OY! Girl! Hurry up!

Candy: Sheesh! So impatient!

Inuyasha: Shut up! And I don't belong to anyone, not even that Takahashi woman! I belong to myself!

Candy: (rolls eyes) You know you do, she's the one that created you, you moron!

Inuyasha: What did you call me, bitch? Why you… Iron Reaver Soul…

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm sorry Kagoooome!"

Shippou: You were too late…

Inuyasha: (mutters into the dirt) Stupid little runt…

* * *

**Chapter One - Enter Sakura: Royal Protector of Inuyasha! **

"Damn you, gay-ass bug!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt up in the air with the Tetsusaiga raised high above his head in a slicing position. The weird centipede demon made high-pitched squealing noises that only seemed to annoy Inuyasha more. Then it advanced at Inuyasha with its poisonous pinchers clicking wildly. "KEH! Like that could stop me!" With that, Inuyasha unleashed his wind scar that sliced through the thing, dissipating it into nothing but dust. The dust showered down on Inuyasha and the bright sparkle of a Shikon Shard slowly floated down only to be caught midair in Inuyasha's grasp. Humphing to himself about demons that underestimated half-demons, Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground and hoisted the Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder before he marched over to where his friends were, cheering for him (and backing him up when necessary, as usual) as they rushed towards their hero.

The first to come was a girl dressed in a short green skirt with a white and green school uniform. Unlike the rest, she wore socks that came down several inches below her knees and brown loafers. "Inuyasha!" She shouted as she rushed towards the now triumphant Inuyasha. Her midnight black hair sparkled under the moonlight as it swayed from the wind and the momentum of her running. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with stray tears. Those same beautiful eyes also showed how proud she was with her companion. She grabbed onto Inuyasha had hugged him tightly. "Thank Kami you made it!" She cried. Startled, Inuyasha took a step back as the girl collided into his chest sobbing uncontrollably. The reason why Kagome was crying was because the Centipede youkai had taken a liking in puncturing holes in Inuyasha's stomach and nearly punched his heart out, scaring the miko senseless.

"Ah… I believe lady Kagome wishes to bear your children…" A calm male's voice came from in front of the disoriented half-demon. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, the second person to reach him. Miroku was dressed in indigo and purple monk robes and carried a staff that jangled as he moved. He had black hair with a tiny ponytail tied at the base of his neck along with indigo eyes. "Inuyasha, you are one lucky man, if only there were plenty of women willing to bear my children like you… nothing can go wrong in my life…" But Miroku's little reverie-speech was cut off by the sound of a dull thud: The fourth person had bonked him on the head with her boomerang. "Why Sango! You need not to…"

"Shut up!" Sango snapped swinging her boomerang down on Miroku's head once more, creating a large lump on his head. The woman had long brown hair that was tied up on her head. She currently wore her demon-exterminating outfit of black and pink. Her silver mask hung around her neck, shining under the moonlight. Sango narrowed her brown eyes at Miroku who had now taken to whimpering and backing away from her. Luckily for him, Sango had placed her giant boomerang on her back. But that didn't stop her from keeping her glare at Miroku, who grinned uneasily as he slowly backed away from her.

"Adults… I just don't get them… right Kirara?" Piped a fifth voice that was followed by a soft _mew_ of agreement. At that moment, a red-sleeved fist landed on the kid's red head making him wail: "WHAT DID I DO?" The kid had pointed ears and green eyes; he wore a fur vest along with a turquoise haori with white sunflower seed patterns on them. He was wearing navy-blue pants, but no shoes, especially since he had the most adorable little fox feet. The kid landed on the floor sobbing, and now his large bushy tail was vulnerable to abuse. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to stoop over and grab the poor kitsune by his tail and shake him slightly.

The sixth companion was a small neko that tilted her head in confusion, her red eyes blinking in confusion. She had yellowish brown fur with tiny black paws and a ring of fluffy fur around her neck. She also had one black ring on each of her two busy tails that swished and made the cutest noise ever. She had black ears and a black diamond pattern on her forehead. "KAGOME!" The kid wailed desperately as the small neko blinked her red eyes again and cocked it to the side half in confusion and amusement.

"Inuyasha! Put Shippou down NOW!"

"KEH! Why should I? That annoying little brat always makes wise-ass comments!" Nonetheless, Inuyasha hastily dropped Shippou upon seeing the look of murder in Kagome's eyes. Then he stuck his hands into his sleeves and snapped that he got no freedom. Shippou scampered away from Inuyasha, lest he got hit again.

"Whew! That was a close call right Kirara?" Shippou had crawled over to the neko's back and was asking her a question. Kirara mewed a response. Satisfied with her answer, Shippou turned to Kagome to ask her a question. "Kagome? Why is Inuyasha always grumpy and mean?"

"I don't know Shippou."

"I heard that! And I have reasons, you know!" Inuyasha barked from afar. The rest of the gang rolled their eyes in annoyance. Inuyasha was using another one of his lame excuses, and didn't come up with anything else.

"Well… what's your reason?" Shippou asked innocently. Shippou immediately hit behind Kirara when he got a murderous look from Inuyasha. "You don't have a reason, don't you? HAHAHA! Inuyasha's stupid! Haha!" Inuyasha looked bummed and shot a glare at Shippou who didn't notice him because he was too busy laughing at Inuyasha's misfortune. Inuyasha raised a foot to kick Shippou as far away as he could when a familiar nasty scent came under his nose. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust and growled, showing that he was clearly annoyed.

"Look, Inuyasha, I'm really sorry…" Shippou started, he had stopped laughing and was nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"It's not you, you runt, even though you always annoy me. Sesshoumaru's here! That bastard seems to show up every time! I'm getting sick and tired of it."

A flash of green sliced through the ground, but Inuyasha had managed to dodge it in the nick of time, grabbing onto Shippou to take him out of the face of Danger. Inuyasha settled Shippou down somewhere safe and went to confront his older half-brother. "So am I." Came another calm cool voice. Inuyasha landed in a tree and glared at the direction of the voice. The voice came from a man with similarly long silver hair as Inuyasha, only it was longer and came down past the back of his knees. He wore a white Haori with red hexagon prints with flowers embedded in them. He also wore an armor that wrapped around only one arm and he had a fluffy white pelt over his left shoulder that covered most of his left body and trailed along on the ground. His golden eyes were fixed on Inuyasha's own golden eyes and showed little or no signs of emotion.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha snarled, clearly annoyed with the prospect of seeing his half-brother again. "Let me guess why you're here… you couldn't be here for the Tetsusaiga because you're just as disgusting as your Tokijen, so that leaves only one reason."

"And what might that be, dear brother?" Sesshoumaru half-sneered.

Inuyasha tapped his chin in mock confusion, which proved quite different from the usual Inuyasha Strategy. The usual Inuyasha Strategy was to dash at Sesshoumaru without first thought. This time, Inuyasha seemed more interested in a small talk with his annoying older "brother". Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku also noticed the change in Inuyasha's fighting strategy. "Ah! I daresay, you're here to rid me of this world so to save our father from humiliation. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but dad _wanted_ me to be born, otherwise I wouldn't be here, so technically, killing me would only make him mad… that is, if he were still alive."

"Since when did you change your fighting strategies? Usually, you'd just swing the Tetsusaiga uselessly at me without thinking. Hmm… I wonder." Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Well, if you don't attack first, then I shall!" Without further delay, Sesshoumaru drew the Toukijen and dashed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Do whatever you want, bastard." With that he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga from its sheath; as he did so, it transformed into a huge broad-bladed sword. Just as he did so, he barely managed to block the blow of Sesshoumaru's Toukijen. Sesshoumaru released the Toukijen from its contact with the Tetsusaiga and swung it at a different angle with impossible speed aiming for Inuyasha's stomach. But had the world turned upside down, or had Inuyasha gotten a bit more agile than before? Inuyasha gracefully, yes gracefully, blocked Sesshoumaru's blow and twisted it around so that the two swords broke contact once more. As he did that, he swung he Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru, who had barely managed to block the blow with the Toukijen.

The two siblings braced their feet in the ground trying to push each other back. Finally, Sesshoumaru won the struggle and managed to fling Inuyasha back. Smirking, he jumped up in the air the Toukijen ready to take its aim, but Inuyasha swiftly lifted the Tetsusaiga up blocking Sesshoumaru's blow single handedly. Alas, because Inuyasha was only half-demon, he had to press his palm on the flat end of the Tetusaiga to keep from losing control. Letting out a roar of frustration, he shoved with all his might, and barely managed to get the Toukijen off his sword. But that was only enough for him to jump out of Sesshoumaru's way. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. How had Inuyasha blocked that blow, especially single handedly?

The thought frustrated the demon as he swung his sword with all his might. The Toukijen came in contact with the Tetsusaiga; and this time, Sesshoumaru had disarmed Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed from the sidelines, wishing she could help. He smirked. Of course, Inuyasha was only half demon; he couldn't be that powerful as himself, Sesshoumaru. Satisfied with his job, Sesshoumaru raised the Toukijen ready to use its immense power. He raised the blade in the air and brought it down in one mighty swing. This was the end for Inuyasha…

But suddenly, out of nowhere, a glowing arrow sliced through the air and hit the bullet-like energy that Sesshoumaru had just released. The pink aura seemed to grow bigger and bigger until the energy released from the Toukijen shattered into a burst of pink light and sparkles. The arrow itself landed in the ground. When it hit the ground, a sparkle of pink flashed and the arrow vanished. _Kikyou?_ Inuyasha wondered. Sesshoumaru angrily turned around to face the intruder and Inuyasha looked up from his position on the floor. No, the scent was not Kikyou's but who saved him? Definitely not Toutosai, since Toutosai didn't use arrows, the old fart usually used his staff-like hammer or his fire-breathing mouth. It wasn't Kagome, since she wasn't holding up her bow.

Obviously, Sesshoumaru did recognize the intruder as soft steps rustled out from the forest. Yet the face of the intruder was unknown, provided that she was still standing in the shade of the forest. Nonetheless, the fact that she was holding up a bow convinced Inuyasha that she was the one who had interfered with Sesshoumaru's Toukijen, which wasn't a very good sign. The bow glowed white and vanished onto the woman's wrist, which was still in the position of holding the bow, her index finger still pointing. Her wrist glowed white before she lowered her arm and stepped out into the field, the moon's soft rays falling over her face.

If the situation hadn't been grave, then Miroku would have definitely seized the chance to grope her. Inuyasha put on a confused look. The woman was strange. She had the scent of a half-demon, but she used priestess powers. As far as he was concerned most, half-demons born with priestess powers died before the age of ten, or they lost either their demon powers or their priest powers. This woman seemed to hold both the powers of a demon and a priestess. What was stranger was that she was more demon than human, and beside the scent of human and demon, she had another alien scent about her.

Her black hair was fixed into a high ponytail that was tied up with a red cord with loose brush-like ends. Her hair swept down her back in a long black sheet and close to her ankles. Her eyes, like his own eyes, were of a brilliant golden color and she had three blood-red dots on her forehead, the middle one being the largest and one slightly smaller one on each side. She wore a red haori over a white one underneath. Her haori was printed with gold circles and these fork-like patterns inside the circle. The red haori was short-sleeved and the collar of it was a slightly darker red that also had gold patterns on it, the same went for the hem of the haori. As for her undershirt, it was white and the sleeves were long so that it completely covered her hands and swayed in the breeze. The tips of her sleeves were the same color as the collar of her red haori and had the same pattern as it. Around her waist was a bright turquoise and Persian blue ribbon tied into a huge floppy bow slightly off to her right. The red haori probably reached down to slightly about her knee; underneath _that_ was a long white dress that crumpled slightly on the floor. At her hip were four swords tied securely down. Other than the fact that she had a snow-white pelt (quite similar to Sesshoumaru's own one on his shoulder) that was draped around her waist and hung limply on her arms, Inuyasha wouldn't have noticed that she and Sesshoumaru somehow knew each other from somewhere.

"Sakura…" Sesshoumaru snarled coldly, "I thought you were dead."

"Me? Dead? HA!" the Sakura woman snorted, "Like I said before, you can't kill me with your wimpy Dokkasou."

"Humph, well maybe this would work." Sesshoumaru said coolly. He lifted the Toukijen in the air and swung it at Sakura in a wide red arc. Sakura humphed back at him and lifted her arm so that a plain, but beautiful silver bracelet showed. It was cuffed around her wrist and bore a simple red stone. Her delicate clawed hand glowed green, which meant that she was able to use the poison light whip like Sesshoumaru. Sakura swung her arm, and as she did so, a long green whip formed. The whip flew out in the opposite direction of her hand; she flicked the whip, so that it smoothly changed its direction. The whip suddenly changed colors from green to pink starting from the tip of her fingers and ending at the bulb-like end of the whip. Sakura sliced through the red blast that neared her and it dissipated into nothing but sparkles.

Sakura calmly pulled her arm back so the whip pulled back and swirled around her before shortening and disappearing into her hand. It glowed pink at first then changed to green and _that_ disappeared. "I see Inuyasha has cut your arm off. It's a pity that you didn't die. I would have been glad to see you dead."

"How do you know me?" Inuyasha barked, whilst raising one eyebrow.

"Let's just say that I was your personal protector until you were able to… _somewhat_ fend for yourself." Was all Sakura said, shifting her stare from a shocked Sesshoumaru to an equally as surprised Inuyasha, the only difference was that they had different reasons to be shocked.

"Woman, you couldn't possibly be alive. I killed you remember?" Sakura shrugged oblivious to Inuyasha's friends, who stood along the sidelines, now very confused.

"Yes, you did kill me, but I'm still standing here solid as a rock." Sakura shot back curtly. With that, she walked straight up to Sesshoumaru and tapped him on his forehead with one delicate clawed finger. "See?" With that she swung her arm back and slapped him across the face. "Like I said before, solid as a rock, and don't think about trying to fight me because you know you'll lose like you always do, whenever we fight." Sesshoumaru growled at the woman before him.

"Heavily armored like usual." He spat in an annoyed tone, not making any moves to touch his cheek, which was flushing furiously red from the slap. He glowered at Sakura, who put on a simple smile of satisfaction. "I see you still haven't removed the swords of the four elemental souls. Afraid I'd pop out and slice you to ribbons like the bogey man?"

"No, these are the inheritance from my mother, much like the Tenseiga, your father, Inutaisho-sama gave to you. Upset that he didn't give you the Souuna and left the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. Frankly speaking, the Tenseiga doesn't suit your nasty personality."

"You are treading on thin ice, woman." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"I know."

"Vain and conceited like always."

"Speaking of vanity, Sesshoumaru, aren't you the arrogant one?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Inuyasha snapped standing up.

"Stay out of it, hanyou." With that, Sesshoumaru lifted the Toukijen to kill Inuyasha, but as fast as he was, a wrist with a silver bracelet caught his wrist, and squeezed releasing the green poison that smoked as it stung Sesshoumaru's wrist.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Sesshoumaru." Sakura growled, "You don't want to lose your other hand. Without it, you'd truly be weak." Grumbling, annoyed, Sesshoumaru lowered his arm and Sakura released his wrist.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hanyou hands." He snarled. Sakura glared back at him.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Sesshoumaru sighed as a green toad-like youkai came running into the field backed by a two-headed dragon with a little girl on their back.

"Jaken," He said coldly, "I thought I told you to keep Rin out of danger."

"B-b-but…"

"Ah… imp, so we meet again." Sakura stated calmly. Upon seeing the strange mixed-breed inuyoukai, Jaken's bulbous eyes widened. "I hope you don't make the mistake of taunting me again, or are you going to be stupid like usual so I could use the earth-sword on you?" Jaken started to back away and fell on his bottom. Never had Inuyasha seen the imp become so afraid upon seeing another half-demon. Usually, Jaken would sneer at them, then compare them to Seshoumaru, but obviously, this Sakura woman had done something to Jaken that made him fear her.

"So, you said you were my personal protector, well I don't need you now. I can fend for myself."

"No, you cannot fully fend for yourself until you have regained all five parts of your soul."

"What?" Inuyasha spat clenching his fists so hard that they cracked. "My soul is perfectly fine!"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha… you were meant to be more powerful than you are now. It was your father who asked to have your soul separated into six parts. You hold the six part yourself. Unless you gather all five parts of your soul, you really cannot fend for yourself properly without the Tetsusaiga by your side. With all your souls fully stored in your body, you would become even more powerful than me."

"Wait, so why did dad split my soul up? So I don't tear Sesshoumaru to shreds?"

"That's a part of it. The other reason was because you were too young to handle these powers that follow with each of the five souls that float somewhere out there. Being a hanyou child, you would not have been able to control those powers and would have ended up killing yourself instead. Now that you are older and have better control over these powers, you may have your souls returned to you."

"Humph, there's no need for me to be here, especially with fools such as yourselves. Come, Jaken, Rin, we're leaving." With that Sesshoumaru turned away from the group and was about to walk away when they were engulfed in a blast of orange and red energy. When the winds died down and the energy finally disappeared, nothing was left of the eleven beings. The blades of grass blew softly in the winds as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Neville, you fail to keep yourself from causing accidents." Snape snarled as he hung over the trembling squib before him. Neville gulped and shrank in his chair. "Well, today you will be partnering with Wonder boy, be glad that I am feeling nice today so I didn't pair you with Mr. Goyle." Neville gulped once more while Crabbe and Goyle snickered as they cracked their knuckles. "Now get to work." Ignoring the rest, Snape made his way back to the front of the classroom. "Today, you shall be making a curing potion. If you so much as stir in the wrong direction, it has a great potential to become a summoning potion. The summoning potion will bring people from another world or whatever's going on through your mind. The ingredients are up front, please take them, and you may be able to see the quantities up on the board, you may begin."

With a whirl of his robes, Snape set himself at his desk. Sighing, Harry got up from his seat to get the ingredients from the front, while Neville set up the cauldron and the stirring spoon. "Don't worry Neville, I'll do most of the work, so when we get in trouble, I'll get the blame." Neville nodded. Harry came up to the front of the class to pick up the ingredients. Once he collected what he needed, he returned to his spot in the classroom.

When Harry returned to his spot, Neville had already set everything up, without any mess. "Okay, so now we should start. Neville, can you read the instructions out to me?" Neville nodded and started to read out the instructions. Harry carefully measured out the water so that the cauldron was three-quarters full, and started to add in the ingredients as Neville instructed him to. In fact, everything seemed to go fine, until they had to stir. Harry was too preoccupied with thinking about how they had somehow miraculously made it through potions without melting, blowing up, shattering, or spilling. And for some unknown reason he started thinking about the new classes that Dumbledore installed for all students: Demonology, Defense against Demonic Energy, Hanyou Studies, and _Youkai_ History. This also meant that they would be laving another extra-year, so instead of staying in Hogwarts until he was seventeen, he would stay longer until he became eighteen. Harry had been wondering who the teachers were when Neville's strangled cries brought him back into reality.

"No, Harry! Not counter-clockwise, clockwise." Muttering a curse under his breath, Harry abruptly changed the direction of his stirring, but the two knew it was too late, for the potion had changed from its blue color to a brilliant white color and started to glow. _Hmm… that's interesting, there was always melting cauldrons, explosions, squirts, and whatnot… this is the first time our accident happened to glow…_ Harry mused to himself, trying his best to act normal. The other students seemed to have a nice midnight blue potion, but theirs were white and starting to glow brighter and brighter. Snape had noticed it and was swiftly making his way towards them. But Snape had only walked half a pace when the glow intensified and the cauldron exploded… as usual; so maybe not everything was entirely different from the usual accidents.

All the students were covered in the potion, and once the blobs hit the other potions, they glowed white as well and exploded. By this time, all fourteen cauldrons had exploded leaving nothing but a mess of bright blue potion on the floor, students, Snape, and the seats. Everyone blinked, frozen in their spots. Apparently nothing had happened… so far. They all wondered what had happened until Snape snapped out of his shocked state. "Potter!" He snapped, "Which ones of your fantasy land did you bring?"

"I don't know… I was um… wondering who our new Demon-course teachers were before I realized that…"

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD! DIAMOND BLAST!" A voice yelled. Everyone put on expressions of shock. Where was the voice coming from? Suddenly, from out of Harry and Neville's cauldron a shower of shimmering and GIGANTIC spikes shot out and slammed into the ceiling. Snape glared up at a bunch of gigantic spikes that made a mess in the ceiling.

"You fail to aim properly, dear Brother…" came a cool reply that seemed to be coming oddly from Dean and Seamus' cauldron. Before anyone could move, a boy, man, or whatever with long silvery hair with white dog-ears on his head shot out from Harry and Neville's cauldron. The two boys yelled in surprise and fell over their stools. The boy was wearing red Asian garments and had no shoes. In his left hand was a huge sword that was as large as himself, it was crystallized and looked a lot like diamonds.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru!" The boy snarled. From Seamus and Dean's cauldron, a man with the same silvery-colored hair shot out. He had golden eyes and wore reddish-pink eye shadow for some crazy reason. He also had a navy-blue crescent moon on his forehead complete with two purple stripes under each cheek. He wore white and red patterned Asian garments and wore black boots. Over his white shirt, he wore an armor and had two sword scabbards tucked into his side. One of them was drawn and another one was still there. What probably was the most characteristic about this other fellow was the huge fluffy pelt on his shoulder. This other person also had pointed ears much like a house elf (but he looked quite Handsome for a house elf) and his hair was much longer than the dog-eared boy. "Take THAT, and THAT, and THAT!" The dog-eared boy swung his humungo sword at the elf-eared man. The man swiftly jumped out of the way, but looked like a blur. A set of spikes slammed into the area where the strange man once was. "Dammit!"

"Hmm... Your lethargic movements will nevermatch up tomy ownspeed, seeing that you are nothing more than a filthy hanyou. You are the dirt in my delicate claws and are not worth even the blade of the Toukijen… you are a disgrace to father in every way, die!" With that the man sheathed his sword and swung his hand. Shockingly enough, a glowing green whip-like thing came out. The dog-eared boy grunted as he blocked it with his sword. As the whip arched and swung around the room, it sliced up everything it touched, leaving nothing but sizzling green goo and smoke.

"Shut up! At least I didn't end up looking like a girl!" And so the fight was on. Somehow, the man had disarmed the dog-eared boy and was about to start slicing and dicing when a long similar-looking pink whip came out from Ron and Hermione's cauldron. It sliced the elf-eared man's whip in half and end he seemed to be holding onto dissipated… into his hand? The part that was severed simply fell to the ground and smoked as it sunk into the ground before dissipating into a shower of pink and white sparkles.

"What did I tell you, Sesshoumaru?" A woman came out of Hermione's cauldron, the pink whip swirling gracefully around her before disappearing into her hands as well. Her hand glowed pink, and faded into the same green color as the Sesshoumaru-guy's whip before the light faded from her hand.

"Sakura, that's your name, right? Or whatever the hell it is, stay out of this. This fight is between Sesshoumaru and me!"

"Inuyasha, I had no choice, Sesshoumaru would have killed you, had I not interfered. After all, I _am_your royal protector."

"Royal protector, KEH! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Inuyasha!" The class now heard a new voice, "SIT!" Inuyasha went screaming into the ground now holding onto his huge sword. From Malfoy's cauldron a girl dressed in a school uniform jumped out. She was holding onto what Harry thought was a doll, but then the "doll" moved and laughed at Inuyasha, he realized it was just a child. "I understand you being rude to Sesshoumaru, but Sakura? She didn't _do_ anything! Besides shouldn't we be thinking about trying to find your five scattered souls?"

"KEH! I don't need them!"

"But they're… MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!" The girl screamed as she whirled around to slap another man, who had started to come out from Malfoy's cauldron. He had black hair and was holding onto a staff. The man ended up with a slap mark on his face. "How dare you touch my butt!"

"MIROKU! GET YOUR PERVERTED, CURSED HAND _OFF_ OF KAGOME… I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Inuyasha… I'm fine, really, Sango just took care of him." The Kagome girl gestured towards the Miroku guy who was kicked out of the cauldron and another girl emerged from Malfoy's cauldron. Malfoy looked horrified as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles to pound the Sango girl to pulp. Obviously, Sango's reflexes were good because she slammed a gigantic boomerang into their heads knocking them unconscious. Ron looked pleased, but Snape didn't. He stalked over to the group, and was about to stupefy them, when a giant cat-thing with two tails hoped out of Pansy's cauldron growling. It had rings of fire around its black paws and huge fangs that hung down over its chin.

The cat-thing pounced on Snape ready to snap his head off like a child snapping a Barbie Doll's head off. "Kirara! Stop!" The Kirara cat thing stopped and jumped off Snape to shrink down to the size of a normal cat, in fact, it looked very cute, cute enough for Lavender and Parvatti to coo. A blast of greenish-blue electricity shot out from Pansy's cauldron, blasting a huge hole in the ceiling and another one on the floor above them until they could see the sky. A two-headed dragon creature emerged from the cauldron. Pansy shrieked in terror.

"Yeah, Kirara, stop, _I'll_ do the interrogating!" Inuyasha had sheathed his sword and stomped over to Snape, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up with ease. "Alright, smelly bastard, tell me, who the fuck are you?"

"How dare you treat a professor like this? Release me at once!" Snape's comment only made Inuyasha shake him back and forth while growling. It wasn't Sirius's growl of annoyance, or Moody's occasional growl, but a real one like a true dog or wolf. Inuyasha bared his teeth showing sharp canine fangs that glinted in the light of the candles. At the same time, the door opened and in walked Dumbledore. Upon seeing the sight of the nine strangers, he smiled broadly.

"Ah… so my new teachers have finally arrived! I am pleased."

Sesshoumaru's emotionless face flickered slightly in discomfort. He calmly reached under his huge pelt and withdrew a strange creature that looked like a cross between a toad-thing and a house elf. It definitely was ugly and small enough to be a house-elf, but it was dressed in maroon Asian garments that looked like a Lord's outfit compared to those of a house-elf. Also, the strange thing was green and house-elves weren't green. "Jaken…" He started coldly, "Who asked you to stick yourself under my pelt and give me discomfort?" Jaken shuddered under Sesshoumaru's grip. Without another word, Sesshoumaru dropped Jaken on the floor and planted his foot right into Jaken's back. "Don't do that again… and, Jaken?" Jaken immediately stood up.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Where is Rin?"

"RIN IS HERE, SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" A little girl jumped out from his pelt, and Harry swore he thought he saw Sesshoumaru roll his eyes and smile slightly. The little girl looked oddly similar to Kagome and was wearing an orange and white checked Kimono, with a green obi across her stomach. Her long black hair was down, but off to the side, she had a small ponytail.

"Rin, get off me."

"Yes sir!" The girl piped happily as she slid down Sesshoumaru's back and onto the floor smiling cheekily. Jaken scowled about ruining Sesshoumaru's reputation, but was silenced when the black booted foot of Sesshoumaru squashed him in the face. Harry had to admit that it was sort of amusing to watch Jaken cry waterfalls.

Kagome had pushed past a very protective-looking Inuyasha to face Dumbledore. "Excuse me sir, but we do not understand what you mean by new teachers. None of us had had a proper education…yet."

"I suppose your deep knowledge in demons, priestesses, monks, and half-demons would be very helpful. Please follow me to my office. I have much to discuss with you there. Harry, Ron, Hermione, please follow us. I suppose your servant and Rin may follow as well." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at Dumbledore.

"This Sesshoumaru does not follow anyone's order except his own."

"Stuff it, Sesshoumaru." Came Sakura's voice as she kicked him out of her way. Sesshoumaru lashed out at her with his own sword, but Sakura simply grabbed it with her hands and threatened him that she would release her poison. Growling, Sesshoumaru jerked his sword out of her grasp and a few drops of blood fell onto the floor. Much to everyone's surprise, Sakura did not wince even once, and when Harry saw her hand again, the gash that Sesshoumaru had made was gone completely.

* * *

The group followed Dumbledore to his office. Once in his office, Dumbledore flicked his wand at a few squishy chairs and motioned everyone to sit and everyone but Sesshoumaru and Jaken sat (the strange cat and the two-headed dragon didn't, because they were animals… or whatever they were). "Now, the reason why I've called you here was to seek for your help." Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes while Kagome shot him a glare and mouthed a word at him that made him freeze in terror for a minute. "I'm sure all of you know Naraku. The demon that can shape shift."

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled knocking his chair over, "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD, I'LL SLICE HIM TO A MILLION PIECES, THEN MELT HIM DOWN TO NOTHING AND THEN FEED HIM TO SESSHOUMARU… AND THEN BURN HIS REMAINS UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF HIM BUT ASHES AND THEN…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, glowering up at him, "Sit." A thump was heard as Inuyasha landed face-flat into the ground. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly scampered over to see what had happened. Inuyasha's legs were up in the air twitching slightly along with his fingers. "I'm sorry about his rude behavior… he's usually like that when we start talking about Naraku. Please continue." Dumbledore, looking slightly amused, nodded.

"As you can see, Naraku is in our own time causing a lot of trouble. He seems to have brought a horde of these strange demons with him. On top of that, he has joined forces with Voldermort, which means that Voldermort has seemingly become extremely strong. What's worse it that Demons seem unaffected when we use magic on them, even with the killing spell."

"The bastard probably absorbed your my-shit stuff. You should stop using it on him, or else he'll use those against you."

"See? You have extensive knowledge about this Naraku character as opposed to the textbooks we have provided to the students. These books give very little facts about this Naraku character since it has been about five hundred years since he had disappeared. Thus, I shall assign you to your classes. We have about ten different classes, which you are to cover. Demonology, Myths and Legends of Demons, Defense Against Demonic Energy, Hanyou Studies, _Youkai_ History, Miko, Houshi, and Taijya Studies, Youkai Magic, The Legend of the Shikon Jewel, _Youki_, The _Youkai_ Social Cast, Types of _Youkais_, and Naraku Studies."

"Naraku Studies? Who the hell in this world would want to study about that bastard?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "It would be better to know more about Naraku. Please Mr… um…"

"Dumbledore, and since you are a professor here, I would like it if you all called me Albus."

"Okay… um… Albus, who would be teaching each of the classes?"

"Some of the classes such as Naraku studies, Defense Against Demonic Energy, and Demonology are to be taught by two teachers. At any rate, Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha shall teach Naraku Studies, while Sakura and Sesshoumaru will teach Defense against Demonic Energy, and Demonology shall be taught by Miroku and Sango."

"I will not waste my breath in teaching a bunch of _ningens_ on how to defend themselves against youkai." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Yes, but it's better you stay here since you might be able to familiarize yourselves with our world… even you Kagome." Dumbledore started, "Now, as for the rest of the classes, _Youkai_ History, and _Youkai_ Social Cast shall be taught by Sesshoumaru; Miko, Houshi, and Taijya studies by Sango, Myths and Legends of Demons, and The Legend of the Shikon Jewel shall be taught by Ms. Higurashi. As for _Youkai_ Magic and _Youkai_ Species shall be taught by Sakura, and Inuyasha shall teach Hanyou Studies. Miroku, you shall be teaching _Youki_, and _Youkais_ at a Glance. We have already gotten supplies for you and they are in your rooms. Mivera shall take you to your rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I wish to speak with you a little longer, and you too Shippou." The rest of the group grumbled as they followed Professor MacGonnagall out of Dumbledore's office. "The reason why I have asked you four to remain is because I must discuss something about Naraku with you. Shippou, I've understood you've seen him many times, and I will not question you about them yet. You are to be sorted at this moment to be a student in this school."

"But professor, this kid is too young." Ron whined.

"I only _look_ young! In reality, I'm four years older than you are!" Shippou snapped.

"How is that possible?"

"You'll find out in Miroku's class, you moron." Shippou snarled, sounding very much like Inuyasha; the time spent with the hanyou was definitely visible. Dumbledore smiled and brought the sorting hat over to the small squirrel thing. He placed the hat over Shippou's head, but Shippou immediately rejected it, sneezing and coughing and also complaining that it stank of the different heads it was placed on. Harry found this Shippou interesting. Shippou had a huge bushy tail that twitched from side to side and fox feet. He also had fangs and claws as well.

"Please, Shippou, we need to see what house you should be in." Shippou reluctantly placed the hat over his head and immediately fell into a fit of sneezing and coughing. Finally the hat shouted, "Gryfindor!" And Shippou immediately tore the hat off his head. "Well Shippou, congratulations. At any rate, I must discuss Voldermort's current position right now. So far, he had gotten a very good advantage over the light side, seeing that he is with this Naraku demon…"

"Hanyou…" Shippou corrected. Ron glared at him.

"You don't even know enough to correct our headmaster."

"I'm afraid he knows almost as much as your new teachers. This bit of news is very interesting, please tell more about this Naraku _hanyou_." Shippou smirked and stuck his tongue out at Ron who was about to bonk him on the head but Hermione stopped him.

"Gladly." Shippou cleared his throat to sound professional, "Naraku has actually originated from a mass of youkai who were attracted to the dark heart of Onigumo, the creator of Naraku. About Onigumo, I will not elaborate on it since Kagome and Inuyasha will tell you more about him, but I will say that Naraku is _hanyou_ because he still possesses Onigumo's heart. In addition to that, like most hanyou, Naraku has a weakened state, which again I will not elaborate on since Inuyasha will kill me if I told you the secret of _hanyous_ on the night of a new moon…" Shippou immediately covered his mouth, "Oh no… now Inuyasha will _really_ kill me!"

"Kid, you know a lot more than we think and we also think you're holding back some information as well."

"I'm only holding back Inuyasha's secret and the rest of Naraku's biography because (a) if Inuyasha finds out I ratted out his secret he'd kill me, and (b) because you'll learn the rest about Naraku in Naraku studies!"

"Anyway, about Naraku, he has been able to supply Voldermort with significant support, which means that we are in desperate needs of the help from other youkai who are against Voldermort. The first youkai we came up with were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…"

"Yeah… they get along quite well, in fact so well that they'd abandon their fight with Naraku to fight over who'd kill him…" Shippou grumbled annoyed. "They work separately from each other… Sesshoumaru claims that Inuyasha taints the land with his hanyou _stench_ and Inuyasha calls Sesshoumaru a cocky bastard." With that Shippou yawned while Dumbledore had an amused look on his face.

"Well, that settles it. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hate each other. And may I ask you why?"

"Ask Inuyasha or better yet Sesshoumaru… you probably would get a glare from him… that is _if_ you're _lucky_. If not, the only thing left of you would be the pulp where Sesshoumaru sliced and diced you into pieces." Shippou shuddered, "Or maybe Jaken would use his Nintoujou (staff of the heads) to burn you to ashes… who knows? As for Inuyasha, either he'd yell at you (that's if you're lucky by the way), or he's unleash the wind scar on you or send his diamond spikes at you or maybe he'd Iron-reaver-soul-stealer you… or whatever the hell he has. But it's likely that he'd smash his fist into your head and give you a giant bump. Don't bother asking Kagome or anyone else, they don't know… maybe you might be able to ask Sakura, but I don't know her… the only thing I know about her is that she is the royal guardian of Inuyasha until he gets the rest of his souls back."

"You talk too much." Ron grumbled, "You remind me of Hermione." The response he got from Hermione was a kick in the shin. Ron winced and rubbed his shin glaring at his friend.

"Well, that settles it, off to dinner now. You must be hungry. I must go introduce the new teachers to the students along with the new classes."

* * *

By the time Harry and the rest of his friends came into the great dining hall, the place was filled with students that had already started eating. But they were not eating, only holding their forks to their mouths while gawking up at the staff dining table where the new teachers sat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat at the Gryfindor table with Shippou, but the moment Lavender and her friends saw Shippou, they pounced on him and hugged him to death. Shippou looked utterly horrified as one of them stroked his tail, while some others had taken interest in his tiny fox feet or his pointed ears. Parvatti had even forced his mouth open to stare at his milk fangs. "HKAH-GOH-EEH!" The poor thing whined. Hermione rolled her eyes at the group of excited girls and yanked Shippou out of their grasps.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't like it." She snapped.

"So? He's too cute to resist!" Lavender shot back, she managed to pinch his cheek, but Shippou's youkai side got the better of her because he clamped his fangs into her hand the moment she released his cheek. Lavender let out a shriek and hobbled backwards clutching onto her wound. Shippou continued to glare malevolently at her while he rubbed his cheek with his tiny hands. When Lavender reached over to sooth the still-angry Shippou, all she got was a hiss and a glare from him. She immediately recoiled from his reaction and returned glumly to her spot on the Gryfindor table.

"Thanks Hermione…" He muttered as Hermione set him on his spot at the table. The doors of the great dining halls were thrown open and in marched Inuyasha, barefooted an all. Several fitters were following him begging him to at least put some shoes on, but he brushed a pair of black boots away.

"There's no way in Naraku's _butt_ that I'm going to wear those! First off, they're uncomfortable and secondly, they make me look more like Sesshoumaru, and _that_ is the last thing I want in my life! _Other_ than Naraku gaining all the Shikon Shards!" When the students heard Naraku, they all flinched. Somehow, Inuyasha caught all that and snapped, "What? What's wrong with Naraku? It's just the name of that disgusting, filthy, hypocritical brat that likes to absorb things!"

Meanwhile, the rest were seated up front with the professors. Harry noticed that Snape had a particular dislike for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked disgusted and annoyed. He even turned to glare at Snape. The glare he gave the potions master sent shivers down Harry's back and the hairs on his neck stood up. Sesshoumaru looked utterly creepy when he glared. He made a mental note not to make him angry. Sakura sat calmly in her seat, her long black hair swept down to the floor and spread out; it must have been very long. Finally, she simply swept her hair in front of her so that it lay on her lap and near her foot so nobody would tread on it. Miroku had a fresh handprint on his face and Sango was next to him, practically burning with anger. For whatever reasons, Harry didn't know, he also noticed that her boomerang was gone. Kagome sat next to Sango and also looked very upset, as Inuyasha continued to brush the woman off him with rude comments and nasty epithets.

Harry was surprised how he swore without batting an eyelash. Even when he wasn't angry he swore as if it were his everyday language. Inuyasha had finally managed to brush the woman with the boots off and stomped up to the dining table. When he couldn't find the stairs to it, he threw his hands in the air and crouched down on the floor. He sat very much like a dog and even lifted his leg to scratch the back of his ears with his foot. All the girls squealed with delight, which forced him to flatten his ears against his skull, another round of squealing, that made him glare around him before he snapped: "KEH!" and looked away.

Finally, Kagome came down from the stairs and pointed out which way to go. Inuyasha shrugged and stomped up the stairs. He landed with a soft thud in his chair scowling about something Harry couldn't make out. Inuyasha muttered some words as Kagome said something to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha took a deep breath to regain his composure. Once Dumbledore was satisfied that everything was calm now (the shoe woman was gone), he stood up and magnified his voice.

"Only two days have passed since classes have started," He started, Harry noticed that Inuyasha glared at Dumbledore while Sakura and Sesshoumaru cringed slightly, "I am pleased to say that we have our teachers for our new classes. This year has been extended to during summer time and next year, which means that you seventh year students shall complete the rest of your regular courses this year and take a whole load of these new classes I have installed. Speaking of new classes, I have employed new teachers who have extensive knowledge in the courses, provided that very little is known about creatures known as _Youkai_ and _Hanyou_ in the magic world. Now, I would like to introduce you to Professor Sesshoumaru." Shippou whined slightly as he clamped his small hands over his ears.

Harry and the rest of the students expected Sesshoumaru to stand up, but he didn't. Instead he stayed rooted to his spot with a look of distain upon his face. Harry swore he saw him wrinkle his nose slightly in disgust as his golden orbs swept down across the room to survey the students around him. "Erm… Sesshoumaru is the man with the moon on his forehead. He shall be teaching Defense Against Demonic Energy, Youkai History, and the Youkai Social Cast. Please give a round of applause to our new teacher, and please save your questions regarding youkai for his classes. Next to him we have Professor Sakura. She shall be teaching Defense Against Demonic Energy along with Sesshoumaru, Youkai Magic, and Youkai Species." The dining hall erupted in clapping, but most of the girls seemed like they were melting in their seats while Sesshoumaru ignored them. Meanwhile, the boys goggled up at Sakura who also wore an impassive look.

Sakura stood up and bowed. Most of the students in the class gawked at her. Her cold, stony look melted as she smiled at all of them and sat back down. It was only then when Harry noticed she was wearing a red outer garment with golden patterns on it, along with a white undershirt. She also had a fluffy boa or pelt that she had arranged around her like a shawl. The hall erupted into claps and many catcalls from the boys. Harry swore he saw Sesshoumaru flash a glare at anyone who made catcalls. "Next to Professor Sakura is Professor Miroku. Miroku shall be teaching Demonology, Youki, and Youkais at a Glance. First years, I hope you notice that it is a basic class reserved just for you." Miroku stood up and gave all the girls a charming smirk before taking a seat. He also received a glare from Sango. All the girls seemed to drool in their plates.

"Next to Professor Miroku is Professor Sango, who shall be teaching Demonology alongside Miroku, and Miko, Houshi, and Tajjya studies." Sango stood up and also got a round of catcalls from the boys. She shot daggers at Miroku. At first Harry didn't understand why, but he noticed that Miroku's hand was posed ready to touch her bottom. He also noticed that she had kicked him under the table before flouncing down in her seat. "And the gentleman, who had made his grand entrance here, is Professor Inuyasha. Inuyasha shall be teaching Naraku studies, and Hanyou Studies…"

"I heard that, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled standing up with his hand on the hilt of his sword. All the students gasped wondering why Inuyasha was so offended by what Dumbledore had to say. But when Sesshoumaru glared blankly back at Inuyasha, they understood. Inuyasha, despite Kagome's desperate attempts, had proceeded to jump on top of the table as he unsheathed his sword. "Just because I'm a half-breed doesn't mean that I didn't hear you call me a filthy hanyou, you cocky bastard! DIE!" His sword was rusted and old looking. Sesshoumaru had also jumped out of his seat, unsheathing his own sword. The Slytherins laughed at Inuyasha, thinking about how little he could do with a rusty sword.

"Do whatever, dear brother, but remember, I shall be the one who will kill you and take father's prized sword from you." The Slytherins were obviously wondering why Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting over a rusty sword, but they didn't need to laugh any louder.

Inuyasha ignored them and simply spat: "Oh, I forgot." Inuyasha squeezed the hilt of his sword and it immediately transformed into a giant sword again, but that didn't keep the Slytherins from laughing. "STOP LAUGHING YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted, now directing his tantrum towards a group of now terrified Slytherins. Something that resembled blue colored winds swirled around his sword before he yelled: "DIE! KAZE NO KI—"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and she grabbed onto him. Inuyasha was now struggling against Kagome as she tried her best to pull him back. Miroku had picked up his staff, which was leaning against the wall behind him and gave Inuyasha a good hard _whack_ on the back of his head. Inuyasha whirled around in a frenzy to scream at Miroku. By this time Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. "Inuyasha, don't make me say it!" Whatever Kagome had threatened Inuyasha with, it worked, because Inuyasha immediately backed down.

"Adults… I really don't want to grow up… they're crazy." Shippou sighed next to Harry as he shook his head.

"Are they always like that?"

"Yeah. Miroku has a bad habit of asking every mediocre or beautiful woman: 'Will you bear my child?' and he has some gravitational problems, it always seems to go horizontally towards any beautiful woman's rear end. Sango, in the meantime, has produced a habit in slapping Miroku thanks to his butt-groping ways, Kagome and Inuyasha fight every ten seconds, but Inuyasha usually starts it."

"SHIPPOU! I HEARD THAT!"

"WHAT? He can hear us all the way from there, with lots of noise too!"

"Damn straight, you stupid squirrel!"

"I'm not a squirrel, dog turd!"

"What! Why you…" Inuyasha was stopped when Kagome mouthed something. But Inuyasha didn't seem to care and the two of them had gotten into a heated argument that seemed to last for hours upon ends. Dumbledore was silent as he calmly waited for both Inuyasha and Kagine to calm down. Luckily, their argument died down without her saying whichever word she kept threatening him with. When the two finally did calm down, Dumbledore continued on with his speech..

"Yes, that was Professor Inuyasha, he is, err, _has_ quite the humor." Inuyasha jerked his head in the opposite direction of Dumbledore and stuck his hands into his sleeves before snapping: KEH! "Ah, and that is what you will hear from him often. The last of them is Professor Higurashi. She shall be teaching Naraku Studies with Inuyasha, The Myths and Legends of Youkai, and the Legend of the Shikon Jewel. Please welcome Ms. Higurashi." Kagome stood up and bowed to all the students, overall, she gained a lot of catcalls from the boys, which made Inuyasha push her behind him and growl at everyone. Sesshoumaru, in the meantime, rolled his eyes. "And now since our introductions have been made, you shall receive your new schedules now." With one wave of his wand, letters appeared before the group.

Harry looked down at his schedule, which read:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY SCHEDULES _**

_DAY A:  
__POTIONS (SLYTHERIN) -------------------------------------------------- PROFESSOR SNAPE  
__DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS (SLYTHERIN) ------------ PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE  
__DEFENSE AGAINST DEMONIC ARTS (SLYTHERIN) ------------- PROFESSOR SESSHOUMARU, PROFESSOR SAKURA  
__HERBOLOGY (RAVENCLAW) ------------------------------------------- PROFESSOR FRITZ  
__CARE FOR MAGICAL CREATURES (SLYTHERIN) ---------------- PROFESSOR HAGRID_

_LUNCH_

_HANYOU STUDIES (HUFFLEPUFF) ---------------------------------- PROFESSOR INUYASHA  
__TRANSFIGURATION (YEAR 7) ------------------------------------------- PROFESSOR MACGONNAGALL  
__HISTORY (RAVENCLAW) -------------------------------------------------- PROFESSOR BINS  
__YOUKI (HUFFLEPUFF) -------------------------------------------------- PROFESSOR MIROKU  
__MYTHS AND LEGEND OF YOUKAI (SLYTHERIN) ----------------- PROFESSOR HIGURASHI  
MIKO, HOUSHI, TAJIYA STUDIES (HUFFLEPUFF) -------------- PROFESSOR SANGO _

_DAY B:  
__CHARMS ----------------------------------------------------------------------- PROFESSOR FLITZWICK  
__DIVINATION (HUFFLEPUFF) ------------------------------------------ PROFESSOR FIRENEZ  
__YOUKAI HISTORY (SLYTHERIN) ---------------------------------------- PROFESSOR SESSHOUMARU  
__NARAKU STUDIES --------------------------------------------------------- PROFESSOR INUYASHA, PROFESSOR HIGURASHI  
__ARITHMECY ------------------------------------------------------------------ PROFESSOR LAWNY_

_LUNCH_

_DEMONOLOGY (RAVENCLAW) ----------------------------------------- PROFESSOR MIROKU, PROFESSOR SANGO  
__YOUKAI MAGIC (HUFFLEPUFF) -------------------------------------- PROFESSOR SAKURA  
__YOUKAIS AT A GLANCE (SLYTHERIN) ------------------------------- PROFESSOR MIROKU  
__LEGEND OF THE SHIKON JEWEL (SLYTHERIN) ------------------ PROFESSOR HIGURASHI  
__ASTRONOMY ------------------------------------------------------------------ PROFESSOR IGMUS_

"Oh boy… we've got that stupid Umbridge again!" Ron moaned, "She's the most boringest teacher ever, not to mention the most annoying! And _five_ classes with Slytherin as well!"

"Sesshoumaru? WHY Sesshoumaru?" Shippou whined.

"What's wrong with Professor Sesshoumaru?" Hermione asked, "And you forgot to add _professor_ before Sesshoumaru."

"I don't know what you mean by professor, but Kagome told me that you use the surname when using the word professor or whatever. As far as I'm concerned Sesshoumaru is Sesshoumaru's name."

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, we've called Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru many times, and he didn't rip us to shreds…" Shippou shuddered again, his tail spiking slightly. "And… there is something wrong with Sesshoumaru… he seems to have the icicle disease or something! And, one wrong move, he'll slash you to pieces with his claws or his Dokkasou."

"Dokkasou?"

"Yeah, the translation for Dokkasou is roughly: poison light whip. It forms out of his hands when his poison extends from his hand… slices anything it touches since it's basically acidic. Imagine that on your skin… if Inuyasha can barely dodge it, I'd like to see you go ahead and try… don't think that running would be a good idea either. He'd be right in front if you before you took three steps."

"He moves that fast?" Harry asked surprised.

"He's not human you know. Well, technically, if I grow older I might be able to run as fast as he can, but I'll probably die before my hundredth birthday."

"That's a long way." Harry muttered.

"For humans, yeah, but for me, I'd appear about their age at a hundred." Shippou pointed to a bunch of fourth year girls who were giggling at Shippou. "Youkais live very long lives, they're almost considered immortal. I daresay, if Hiten hadn't killed dad, he's probably die after about a hundred thousand years. Won't even look old either, no gray hair, no wrinkles, no nothing. You'd probably think he died at 25 years for humans."

"A _hundred_-_thousand_ years?" Ron asked weakly.

"Well, that's the minimum he could live up to… maximum, maybe two hundred thousand years. It all really depends on what type of youkai you are."

"Blimey… that's bloody long."

"How about half-youkai like Inuyasha?" Harry inquired out of curiosity as he watched Inuyasha shoot daggers at Sesshoumaru who had just pushed his plate away from him in disgust. Inuyasha had just sneezed very loudly.

"You mean hanyou? Well, they live half the life of youkai. Maximum a hundred thousand years, minimum fifty thousand years. Actually, that's a kitsune hanyou, I don't really know about inu hanyous… but I'm guessing that Inuyasha would live longer than a kitsune hanyou."

"So, that Inuyasha guy… is he nearly dead yet?"

"No… he's far form dead, hadn't even finished a third of his life." Shippou sighed as Sesshoumaru turned to glare back at Inuyasha. A crackle of lightening flashed from Inuyasha's eyes to Sesshoumaru's. "He's only about… let's see, right now he's about two hundred years old, and if we weren't transported here, he would have been seven hundred years old… but he isn't, so he's two hundred years old."

"_Two hundred?_ That's old!" Ron cried out, "Why does he look so young? He looks only a little older than we do!"

"Well, what about the Sesshoumaru character?" Harry asked. Sesshoumaru sneezed and hiss head snapped in his direction. The hairs on Harry's back rose when he fixed his cold gaze on him. "He couldn't possibly hear us, could he?"

"Oh he can…" Shippou muttered shivering, "His ears are even sharper than Inuyasha's… not to mention his nose… it a little creepy and no, I don't know his age. He's much older than Inuyasha… I think he's about five hundred years older."

"God, what is wrong with all these people? Let me guess, the guy in the blue and purple robe's three hundred years old."

"Nope, he's human. The only youkai we have here are: Inuyasha (sort of), Sesshoumaru, Sakura (she's actually Hanyou as well, but has more youkai blood than human blood), Kirara, Jaken, and me."

"And how do _you_ know is those three are humans?"

"First of all, they're my friends, so I should know them very well,and second of all, I have a _nose_ you know!"

"Nose?"

"Yeah. All youkais have sharper vision, enhanced hearing and superior noses compared to humans. It's just that inuyoukais have sharper ears and noses than regular youkai such as a spider youkai."

"Spider?" Ron asked weakly; his once excited and flushed face paled considerably."How big?"

"Oh, they're _huge_. I spend most of my time hiding behind Kirara because they're way bigger than Inuyasha, maybe you could barely fit one of them in this room. They also have toxic thread they shoot from their mouths." Shippou shuddered once more, his tail spiking up,and this time Ron joined him. "They find a particular liking in eating humans and cute little youkai children like me!"

"They _eat_ humans?" Hermione asked surprised, "But in the book…"

"Never rely on those stupid, inaccurate _ningen_ books, _ningen_." Came a cold reply. The four of them slowly looked up only to come face to face with Sesshoumaru. Shippou squealed in terror and hid behind Harry. "Most of the time, we taiyoukais don't bother with lowly _ningen_ such as yourselves, you stink the world up. But the low-class youkais love to snack on _ningen_, the smellier the better." With that, Sesshoumaru literally glided out of the room.

"See how scary he is? Well, there you have it. He's right actually. I remember mom and dad ate raw meat, and some nuts, but I've never seen them eat humans, they're taiyoukai as well, in case you were wondering. As for Sesshoumaru, he's almost as creepy as Naraku, when he's bored, he kills humans… but that was before Rin (she was that little girl with the orange and white checked yukata with the green obi)… _and_ that's what I heard from severalother youkai before meetingInuyasha. Heck, I didn't even know that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were related!" Shippou shook his head to keep himself from ranting and continued, now back on track:"But I don't think he ate them… he finds them revolting."

"You guys seem to keep talking about this Naraku guy… why don't' you tell us about him."

"I don't know, Kagome might like to tell you about him more in depths, but I highly doubt she'd bring up Kikyou and Inuyasha's relationship."

"Kikyou? Who's that?" Harry wondered aloud. "Hermione, did you see anything on Kikyou in your book?"

"For once in your life, you actually enjoyed the textbooks?"

"Hey, it's like reading a story book, even better! Unfortunately, we have no record of names, not even descriptions. But they _did_ have some pictures of a giant dog with dark purple stripes near its mouth and another one with a crescentmoon on its forehead."

"Crescent moon? That must be Sesshoumaru's real form. Luckily, I never got to see it. Inuyasha chopped his left arm off in that form with the Tetsusaiga."

"Sesshoumaru's real form?"

"Yeah. The human form he's in is just a mask. His true form is, as dad and Kagome told me, a giant white dog with huge, poisonous fangs with acidic saliva and breath. I alsoheard of the story of Inutaisho, and they say he was the biggest inuyoukai in the world. Kagome told me that Sesshoumaru's real form and Inuyasha once fought in his ribcage."

"Inuyoukai?"

"Look, just find out the rest from Kagome in her class. She'd give you an insight on it."

"Yeah, but you already started."

"Okay then, I'll tell you only this: Inutaisho is Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's dad."

"Whoa… a big dog… so how big is Sesshoumaru?"

"Never saw him in his real form, I did see his eyes glow red when he was super pissed, but the Tenseiga saved him from transforming." Shippou looked as if he were thinking furiously beforecontinuing on with his answer, "Umm... I_can_ say that Sesshoumaru's real form is about ten times the size of a spider youkai, so I don't think he'd even fit in here.Ah… I'm full and I'm tired, I wanna sleep."

"Then what is the Tense-age-a and the Tetris thing?"

"Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "It Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga!"

"Well what are those, Shippou?" By then Shippou was already asleep. So Ron made an attempt to get Shippou talking again, but Harry placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. Sighing, Ron gave in on all his questioning.

"I've read in our textbook on this Inutaisho guy that the Tenseiga is a sword that can bring a hundred people to life with one swing and the other Tetsusaiga can kill a hundred _youkai_ with one stroke. Of course there was also another sword called Souuna, which was able to kill two hundred things and turnthem into an army of zombies. This one, they never found either, all three swords vanished without a trace." Harry said thoughtfully, "But they don't know what the Sounna, Tenseiga, and the Tetsusaiga looks like, nor did they mention them being passed on to anyone.I would wonder, what did Inutaisho look like anyway?"

"A giant dog," Seamus put in calmly from across the table. Him, Neville, and Dean were listening in on Harry and his friends. Neville looked horrified, while Dean looked thoroughly amazed.

"Well, I mean his human form, whatthetextbookgives are theseoriental pictures of this huge dog with red eyes, I wanted to see what his human form looked like since Shippou over here," Harry nodded to a now snoring Shippou beside him, "Told us that these youkai things can turn into human forms, or at least the higher youkais."

"Harry… you actually read those legends?" Dean asked throughly amazed.

"Why not? And, I don't think they are legends, if a man with dog ears on his head is standing before us with a kid who has a tail and fox feet, why not human-morphing beings?""

"I'm so proud of you! So did you start reading about Naraku?" Hermione burst out tearfully. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"I did, but there's like only one tiny paragraph on him telling that he was in search for something and liked to kill humans for fun and was very evil."

"You know Harry," Ron said draping his arm dramatically around his friend's shoulder, we're about to find out some more about this Naraku guy, I can _feel_ it!"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Another story, another life. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. SoulStones and the Ultimate Attacks of t...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha…. Sob… he belongs to Takahashi Rumiko… 

INUYASHA: I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT MYSELF!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Soul-Stones and the Ultimate Attacks of the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga **

Sesshoumaru coolly glided into the classroom through an open window in his youkai ball form. The stench of humans made him sick to the stomach, but he didn't have much to do, and had no choice but to teach these filthy things about youkai. He couldn't believe that they knew nothing about youkai, he had a flip through the book that they were to use for the class and much to his distaste, humans had pretty much forgotten about the very existence of youkai to the point where they were considered a myth. Sesshoumaru glared around the room and found no signs of Sakura. He wondered where the woman was.

So far, the only faces he was met with were faces of awe. "If you continue to stare at me like that with your filthy mouths open, I shall rip your jaws out." He spat coldly glaring each and every one of the students down. The students up front shrunk into their seats, which lightened his mood considerably. Nothing was more satisfying to see the look of terror upon humans' faces. "Has any of you seen Sakura?" He added in clipped tones. Slowly some of the students shook their heads. "Then we shall…"

Sesshoumaru trailed off when he heard this clicking noise. He stared down at a student near the door, "I will only ask you once to quit making those ridiculous noises. If I am forced to ask you again, I shall slice you to pieces." The kid made motions to explain that it wasn't her and pointed to the tall redheaded boy he had met earlier. What was his name again? Rei? Royi, Ron? Yes, his name was Ron. "_Ningen_," he spat at the girl, "If you lie to me, you shall…" Sesshomaru didn't even have a chance to finish because he heard the dull thud of someone driving their claws through the strange block of wood in front of him.

The next thing he knew, he was able to see the tips of someone's claws, probably Sakura, since he could smell her nearby. The claws glowed green and the door melted down and vaporized. "Ah… well, we'll just need someone to do something about that." She said calmly as she made her way to the front of the class.

"Vile woman, do you have any idea how late you are?"

"I'm fully aware of that _Sesshoumaru_, it's just that I got lost and I couldn't find a way to open that strange door over there."

"Use the window." Sesshoumaru said carelessly. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "You start the class." Sesshoumaru snapped before calmly leaning back in the corner. Sakura ignored him.

"So, I've heard that you all found this class very interesting, considering the fact that most of you are sitting up front. Please do not mind Sesshoumaru, he has some sort of mental problem that can never be fixed."

"Sakura, I asked you to start the class, not to insult me."

"If you think you're so great, then why don't you start the class." Sesshoumaru growled as he gave Sakura a "slight" push with his shoulder, but it wasn't slight enough to not have her stumble. Sakura shot Sesshoumaru her coldest glare, which, honestly speaking, made Sesshoumaru a bit afraid for a moment.

"I've skimmed through the pages of this ridiculous book, which so prides itself in calling it _Defense Against Demonic Energy_, when I fail to see any useful information on youkai. Thus, I shall dispose of it." With that, Sesshoumaru slammed his claws into the book making it melt into nothing but gaseous vapor. "We shall start anew. Get rid of those useless books and take out a clean sheet of rice paper…"

"Parchment." Sakura muttered, Sesshoumaru gave her his do-you-mind look.

"You shall be taking notes from me, Sesshoumaru. Before we start I shall give you a forewarning, and I will only tell you once. If I catch anyone cheating in anyway, I will kill you. And don't think you can fool this Sesshoumaru by copying from someone else's homework because I can _smell_ your scent all over…" Sesshoumaru froze and glared around the room. "The person with the nasty case of grease in his hair, stand." He snarled glaring around the room, his eyes searching for the intruder. His golden orbs searched around the class until it landed on a platinum blond-headed boy in the back. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the creature. "You, boy, are the filthiest of the filthiest _ningens_ I have ever met. The next time you come to my classes, wash your hair."

Sakura snorted into the textbook she was browsing through. Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou. "Do you find me funny?"

"No, I find you just as ridiculous as most of those foolish humans that rush blindly at things that poses as a great threat to their lives."

"Are you comparing me to a lowly _ningen_?" Sesshoumaru snarled, his eyes flashing red.

"Technically." Was the reply he got from Sakura who just frowned down into the book. "And don't think you can change into your true form, Tenseiga will keep your from transforming upon anger instincts. She as right, because the moment Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at Sakura, Tenseiga pulsed twice and his red eyes returned to their normal amber ones. Most of the students had shrunk back in the seats regretting to have taken up the front seat. Sakura snapped the book shut and tossed it out the window, "You're right for once in your life, Sesshoumaru," She said as she released her light whip to shred it to pieces with several flicks of her wrist. At any rate, we are going to start anew. I shall dictate all the information we need for the introductory stages of youkai defending strategies. And the first one is, without miko or houshi powers, humans are generally defenseless towards youkai."

"The best thing to do when you see a youkai is to back away from it, because if you strike it, it will attack you back and kill you in the end, since youkais move very quickly. On top of that, they are generally very large, such as scorpion youkais, centipede youkai, inuyoukai, kitsunes, and whatnot. The taiyoukai are slightly different. It's a lot easier to avoid them, since they see humans as the dirt beneath their feet and generally ignore them. But if you anger a taiyoukai, even with the powers of a houshi, you are vulnerable to death. Actually, houshi are generally defenseless to taiyoukais. Mikos are different. At any rate, one of the best ways to avoid youkais is to back down."

"Youkais think they're better than us, huh? Well, we've got our wands!" The platinum blonde boy drawled from his spot in the room. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the thing.

"Another thing Sakura forgot to mention was that youkais are completely immune to your preposterous sticks that spurt a bunch of junk. If you do not believe me, I suggest you throw me one of your junks… the more powerful the better." The boy flew to his foot and whipped his wand out.

"Stupefy!" He shouted. A jet of red sparks shot out from his wand and hit Sesshoumaru directly in the chest. The so-called spell as the boy called it, shimmered around his chest before dissipating completely. Sesshoumaru was completely unharmed.

"In addition to that, taiyoukais are even faster than regular youkais, by the time you finished your incantation, they'd be right behind you, or they'd block it with whatever they have: barriers, dokksuki, poisonous miasma, absorption (in the case of Naraku), poisonous threads, or some, such as inuyoukais, by the simple swipe of their claws. Some of them may transform into their true form, which may have a hard shell where the spell would simply bounce off it. Probably the worst one of all of them would be absorption, since once the spell is absorbed, the youkai can fuse that as one of their powers.

"Another way that youkais fight is by fusing, or by absorption, as I said before. Once the youkai fuses into one, it becomes much more stronger, and harder to defeat."

"So you're saying we should just run from these youkai things?"

"We're _not_ things." Sesshoumaru stated blandly, "We have much more capabilities than you weak _ningens_. We youkai have faster healing capabilities, and we live much longer than you."

"Well, if you're so much better than us, then why are you teaching us?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the blonde boy. The boy obviously needed to be put into check. So, without so much for blinking, Sesshoumaru casually let his poison light whip (Dokksuki) fly and slice the impudent _thing's_ desk neatly into two. He raised his hand to bring the light whip down to slice the boy cleanly into two when another light whip wound itself around his. Sesshoumaru glared as Sakura. "Release my dokksuki at once." He said, his poker face not flickering the slightest. Sakura also looked dead serious. Her golden eyes pierced through his own. "You are nothing but Inuyasha's guardian, you have no right to stop me from killing the thing."

"Sesshoumaru, get rid of your dokksuki, now."

"Are you telling this Sesshoumaru what to do?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, and if you make me really angry, I'll dissipate your dokksuki for you."

"Be my guest." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes hardening slightly. Sakura glared at Sesshoumaru before her light whip changed colors. The pink light whip glowed brightly as it clenched around his own green light whip. Before he knew it, the light whip vanished in a shower of green sparkles. Sakura said nothing as she yanked her light whip back to herself. The whip made swirling motions as the tip sliced off some of the humans' hats and cut up the walls before gathering around Sakura in an elegant flowing pink line with a bulb at the end of it. Flicking her arm down, the light whip shortened and vanished into Sakura's hand in a glow of pink, which faded to green and the green glow slowly vanished. Most of the students had looks of awe on their faces. How Sakura did it, they didn't know.

"How did you do that?" A sandy-haired boy asked wide-eyed.

"Foolish boy, you _ningens_ do not have the capability to create dokksuki, only inuyoukais can create those. As for you, Sakura, I fail to see the reason behind your dokksuki, you are merely _hanyou_. _Hanyou_ do not form dokksuki."

"As a matter of face, I'm four-fifths youkai. If _hanyou_ has a little more youkai blood in them, they have inheriting rights."

"So your dokksuki was inherited from your father was it? Then how do you make it turn pink, that is not the capability of youkai, it is the ability of a miko."

"Technically… and in case you have forgotten I do have miko powers."

"Humph."

"Anyway, that's the end of the class, and I shall learn your names later next class, and don't think that you can ditch our class, because either Sesshoumaru or I can smell you clearly three miles away. You are dismissed."

* * *

"Today you shall be making Elymier's poison. The ingredients are wolf's bane, three unicorn hair, the poison of a cobra, the hair of an inuyoukai, and tarantula poison." Shippou sat in Snape's potions class next to Harry. Snape gave him the shivers and reminded him a little of Naraku. Of course he didn't have a calmer composure than Naraku since he saw him explode at the Gryfindors several times. As for the kid, whom Harry, Ron, and Hermione called "Malfoy" smirked at them before giving his wand a little flick. At first Shippou didn't know what he did until they reached for their matches to light their stove for their cauldron. Harry glared in Malfoy's direction, while Malfoy smirked as he tossed the box of matches in the air and caught it.

"Ah, I see Potter and Shippou had ate their matches, fifty points from Gryfindor and an F for the rest of the class."

'Wait! I can make a fire!" Shippou cried out. Snape sneered down at him while the other Slytherins chuckled. "I really can!" Shippou continued to protest ignoring Harry and Ron's pleas.

"Five more points from Gryfindor for talking back to me." Snape snarled. Shippou glared at him, "Another ten for glaring at a professor." A lot of the other Gryfindors grumbled around Shippou, then he heard a nasty comment from the Malfoy human.

"That stupid Squirrel thinks he's so great, he's nothing but a pot of dragon dung."

"_NANI_?" Shippou yelled jumping up on the counter, "Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean that I can't hear you calling me dragon shit!" All the other students gawped at the angry kitsune, who actually swore. He had learned that from Inuyasha. "I'll show you! _Kitsune bi!_" With one wave of his tiny hand a gush of greenish fire shot out from his hand and set Malfoy's robe's on fire. Malfoy ran around screaming that he was going to die so this girl that looked like a dog with it's face squashed in grabbed her cauldron and splashed cold water all over him.

"A HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR FOR HURTING ANOTHER STUDENT, NOW GET TO WORK!"

"I'll show that smelly slime ball once I turn two hundred… I'll slice him to pieces!" Shippou grumbled as he plopped down on his seat. Now everyone hated him, all because of some annoying Malfoy guy. How he wished that he were like Inuyasha or maybe even better Miroku so that he could suck Malfoy up with the wind tunnel. Shippou sighed again. Much to his surprise a lot of the Gryfindors were smiling and winking at him. Some even whispered that it served Malfoy right.

"Well, I guess that Keet-shun bee thing can make fire, so we probably won't be needing matches." Harry said as he started the stove "Can you do that again so we can light our stove?"

"Okay!" Shippou complied happily, "KITSUNE BI!" Pretty soon they had a nice fire going. Much to Shippou's relief, things went pretty peacefully except a round-faced boy had somehow melted his cauldron down while Snape glowered over him. Shippou and Harry's potion turned out perfectly, even rivaling Hermione's potion. After that, Harry scooped a little into a small vial and corked it before giving it a label and setting it in front of the table. While Harry was gone, Shippou sniffed the potion and stuck his finger in it because it smelled pretty good. Snape saw that and yelled at him to take his finger out, but it was too late. Shippou had stuck his finger into the cauldron and licked the potion off his finger. "Yummy!" He crowed. Snape snatched an antidote and ran to Shippou.

"Foolish kid! You're going to die now!"

"Huh? I am? I feel fine."

"What? Don't you feel your blood running cold or the stiffening of your muscles?" Shippou shook his head no. Snape slapped his hand over Shippou's forehead to find that Shippou didn't have a fever. "That's strange… does that mean that poison brewed by wizards and witches are ineffective for demons as well?"

"Can I have the rest now?"

"NO!" The grease ball yelled before flicking his wand at Shippou and Harry's cauldron to clean it. "You will not! Class is over now get out of here!"

Grumbling, Shippou hopped off his seat and followed Harry and Ron in Hermione's arms. "Wow! That poison didn't even do a thing to you!" Ron babbled, "I really liked the way you burned Malfoy's robes!" Hermione gave Ron a disappointed frown. "How did you do that? Is that the spell you use for fire to shoot out from your hands? Keet-shun bee? Wow! I wish we could do that! Keet-shun bee!" Ron yelled pathetically brandishing his wand around. Apparently, nothing happened.

"That's supposed to be youkai magic, so you can't perform it, Ron." Hermione told Ron dryly. "And it wasn't Keet-Shun Bee, it was _Kitsune Bi_, which means fox fire. Apparently it's a special characteristic of fox youkais."

"How come you know so much about these youkai things? We haven't even started the classes yet!"

"That's because she reads the textbooks before hand." Harry said, "But maybe Hermione's information might be a bit off-track." He added remembering what Sesshoumaru had told them.

"I even read that Kitsunes can form something called the Dokksuki as well…" Hermione continued. Shippou sighed, now _that _was definitely off-track.

"No, that's what inuyoukais can do, Kitsunes can't form the Dokksuki, only Kitsune Bi. We're usually famous for our tricks and illusionary magic."

"Wow! What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can shape shift into different things and make small temporary illusions such as my fox top." Harry and the rest gave him a look of interest, "Umm… that means that I can change into different things, but since I'm still young, they don't last as long as they usually do or they're incomplete. See?" With that Shippou changed himself into Inuyasha. The three friends gawked at him. But it didn't last long because Inuyasha stomped over to him and punched him in the head with his fist

"You little runt! Stop imitating me!"

"Inuyasha!" Shippou cried out changing back into his normal form in a puff of pinkish-white smoke, "You're so mean! But I missed you!" With that he jumped on Inuyasha's head to chew on his ear.

"Don't even think about it you stupid fox!" Inuyasha yelled punching Shippou off his head. Shippou cried and started rolling around on the floor whining about Inuyasha being too mean. Inuyasha glared at the Kitsune on the floor and grabbed him by his tail angrily. "You should be in your next class, now go there!" Without further ado, Inuyasha dropped Shippou on his head and stomped away.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked picking Shippou up off the floor. Shippou started yelling and squirming in her grasp shaking his fist at Inuyasha.

"You're so mean Inuyasha!"

"KEH!" Was the only reply he got.

"Come on, let's go to Defense against the Dark Arts class. I'd hate to see how Umbridge would treat us if we were late." With that, the quartet went off to their next class. Shippou immediately sensed how boring it was going to be. Umbridge was the ugliest of the ugliest human he had ever laid eyes on. In fact, she was so hideous looking that Shippou first thought she was youkai, but the lack of youki from her complied that she was merely human. She was ridiculously short, only a few inches taller than Sesshoumaru's human companion. Shippou gawped up at her. She didn't seem very pleased to see Shippou's bushy tail and his fox feet. Her head was enormous much like a frog's and her mouth was so wide that it literally stretched from one ear to the other. When she grinned Shippou saw a row of pointy teeth.

"Good morning class." She spoke. Her voice was high and squeaky like a girl's and made Shippou cringe, his tail bristling along. Nobody responded to the woman, or youkai, or whatever she was. The only response she got from them were silence, frowns, and grumbling. "Now, now, that was utterly pathetic of you. I require for you to respond with: 'Good morning professor Um—" She was cut off when Shippou raised his hand (he had learned to do that from Hermione before he started his classes). "Yes." She inquired her voice sounding sickeningly sweet.

"Are you related to Jaken in any way?"

"Excuse me? Who is this Jaken?"

"He looks like a toad... well, he's some sort of lizard youkai, but we're not entirely sure what he is, but you're youkai aren't you?" Shippou cocked his head to one side and sniffed the air. "You obviously don't smell like one, but there are plenty of youkai out there that can mask their…"

"Foolish half-breed, I will not…"

"But I'm not a half-breed, I'm a full fox youkai! I can't transform into my true form since I'm too young…"

"Really? Then what can you do?"

"Um… but I asked you a question, woman." Gasps spread around the classroom as Umbridge's bulbous eyes bulged. "Oh and you have similar eyes to Jaken too. Maybe you're his mate! I didn't know someone as old as Jaken would still be finding a mate. How old are you? Three thousand years old…"

"_Silencio!"_ Umbridge said sweetly flicking her wand at the Kitsune. The spell hit Shippou in the forehead and hovered around him before dispersing into tiny explosions of blue sparkles.

"… Yeah, maybe you're three thousand years old! Eww! But I heard from Rin that Jaken was twenty thousand years old or maybe more! Gross! You wouldn't want to mate with someone seventeen thousand years older than you, now would you?" The class gasped again. The spell did not affect Shippou in any way. In fact, he kept on speaking as if nothing had happened. Umbridged looked shocked and flicked her wand at Shippou again, this time clearly pronouncing her spell. The Silencing spell hit Shippou who had gone on a rampant about how he had miraculously dodged Jaken's staff of heads.

"How could that possibly be? I just hit him with a spell and it didn't work!" She continued to try her spell on Shippou not realizing that the little fox youkai complained that the sparkles were annoying him. Umbridge looked annoyed and tried another curse on him, but that also dispersed into a shower of sparkles around Shippou.

"Can you cut that out, it's annoying." Shippou whined, and when she had tried too many spells, hexes, and curses on him, He shouted, "Kitsune bi!" And a blast of green flame turned Umbridge's wand into a pile of dust at her feet. Umbridge looked horrified and started shaking in sheer terror.

* * *

It was nighttime after classes and Inuyasha hated his conditions in this place. Couldn't everyone see that they had Naraku to kill? Obviously Shippou was too preoccupied in trying to practice his annoying illusionary tricks. He had just managed to get away from Shippou's giant pink ball, and Sesshoumaru was too much in his own little world with the exception of glaring at anyone who so much as looked in his direction. Kagome was too nice to refuse that crazy dimwit old fart, who was worse than Toutosai and Myoga put together, Miroku was preoccupied with asking the nearest girl if she would bear his child. Sango was busy glaring at Miroku and the Sakura woman was too interested in finding the rest of his souls.

In fact, she had just popped out in his face, scaring him senseless. She grabbed his arm and told him that one of his soul-stones were nearby. "So?" Inuyasha snapped as Sakura dragged him across the halls and down to a place where there was no one.

"So? It would be useful for you. The reason why I brought you here was to tell you about your five soul stones, with these, maybe you might get some clearing up to do." With one flick of her hands, Sakura created a barrier that repelled all sounds from the people outside of it. "Sit."

"I prefer to stand."

"Alright, do whatever." Sakura sat on the ground cross-legged. Although Inuyasha rejected her offer, he sat on the ground like a dog a little far from Sakura. "Now, to begin with, your father was a great inuyoukai and passed as one of the most powerful youkais in all of Japan. He was so powerful that his blood, which courses through your veins give even hanyou very strong powers even without the Tetsusaiga." She nodded towards the sword in Inuyasha's side. "Despite the fact that your mother was human, your father left you with immense powers, and no, they are not your Iron Reaver Soul Stealer nor your Blades of Blood. However, as a child your small body cannot withstand the powers and they will end up shredding you to pieces. Thus to prevent that, your father ordered me to split your soul into six parts and scatter them around Japan. Then he had Myoga leave you with the Tetsusaiga. Not only was the Tetsusaiga used to seal your youkai soul, but it was also served to make you stronger so that when you are ready to reunite all six parts of your souls, you will be able to survive. So far I understand that you know how to use the Kaze no Kizu without the aid of the youki from other youkai, the bakkurrya, and your diamond blast and finally the barrier shattering red Tetsusagia. These are enough to gather two of your souls, the soul of the youkai markings, which you are ready to inherit and your speed. There are a couple of powers to the Tetsusaiga. One of them is when the Tetsusaiga's blade would transform into dragon scales, which can actually do what Naraku usually does: absorb poisonous miasma, youki or youkai powers. But with out the fifth soul-stone, you cannot use it, for it will kill you."

"How do you know all of these."

"My father was Inutaisho-sama's right hand man. The two of them were very powerful inuyoukai, and they were like brothers. Like your father, my father had a tolerance for humans and he eventually married my mother, who was hanyou. Unfortunately, he was murdered along with my mother by dark mikos, who were trying to use his powers as well as my mother's. Although my mother didn't possess miko powers, her human side was a long line of very powerful mikos, more powerful than Midoriko herself. But it was only after every tenth generation. At any rate, that isn't important. When father and mother were killed, your father took me in as a child and saved me from being killed from the opposing miko powers and my youki. Once I was saved I took the place of my father.

"From that position, I learned many things about the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. Both are very powerful swords. About the Tenseiga, let me tell you a little secret. The Tenseiga _can_ kill, but, it can only kill evil, and Sesshoumaru does not know how to transform the Tenseiga into it's powerful form that can really save a thousand lives with one swing, even those who have long lost their souls from the spirits of the underworld."

"Okay, so what does the Tenseiga look like when it 'transforms'?" Inuyasha asked snidely.

"Well, it looks like the Tetsusaiga, only the hilt is different. They are, after all twin swords since they have been forged from your father's fangs. In addition to Tenseiga, it cannot kill you, since it still possesses the magic from your father and you are not evil."

"Are you saying that that bastard can kill Naraku with the Tenseiga?"

"Technically, but only with the ultimate attack of the Tetsusaiga. Anyway, Sesshoumaru doesn't know how to transform it… yet. He also does not know that it can kill evil souls."

"Then how come he saved Kagura with it?"

"The Tenseiga is the the life giving sword, it give life to anything it slices, evil or not. Besides, Kagura is not evil. She possesses some good in her."

"WHAT? Then why does she keep attacking us with her blades of wind and her dance of the death?"

"She does that because Naraku possesses her heart. At any rate, I am not here to give you a brief on Kagura or Naraku. I am here to tell you about your soul stones, the Tenseiga, and the Tetsusaiga."

"Well?"

"Well… about the Tetsusaiga, it has three more abilities after the dragon scale Tetsusaiga. These three also require the use of your fifth and most powerful soul. There is also an advanced version of the barrier shattering Tetsusaiga. This can be used on very powerful barriers such as Midoriko's barrier. The blade grows longer and a form of red mist forms around the Tetsusaiga as it glows. This is something you will need, because Naraku is using Midoriko's remains to form a barrier around his and Voldermort's whereabouts."

"Do I need a soul stone for this?"

"No, fortunately you don't. You simply need to shatter the barrier of a very powerful horse youkai. This horse youkai can create barriers that can actually destroy any weapons that touch it. But before you go off in a frenzy to find it, I must tell you that this horse youkai is in our own time. The next thing I must tell you is about your soul-stones."

"Okay…" Inuyasha grumbled as he flopped back down on the ground.

"Your five soul stones are scattered all around Japan. You need not to return to the past to collect them, but you will need them before we can go barging in on Naraku and his little _friend_. The first soul-stone, like I said before, gives you the rightful markings on your face that you do not have right now, it also gives you quadruple the speed which you can go at the moment, which I must sadly agree with Sesshoumaru, is agonizingly slow."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I move faster than Sesshoumaru, and I consider him slow, so what would you be to me?" Sakura pondered aloud tapping her finger against her chin playfully. "Anyway, it also gives you the ability to fly and become the youkai ball, you can also jump much higher. It also enhances your senses, for example you'd be able to smell much better as well as see through the dark better and hear sharper. You will also become stronger. Now the second soul-stone gives you absolute control over your youkai blood so that only when you are extremely, extremely angry will you transform into your youkai from, much like Sesshoumaru only you do not have the Tenseiga to pulse and bring you under control. However, do not think that it can save you from transforming into your youkai form when you drop the Tetsusaiga, because it cannot. It also gives you the power to heal faster than you can now, for example, the many holes you receive in your stomach would be considered nothing with this healing power. The third gives you the poisonous claws that your father had and it will give you the liberty to create the Dokksuki that Sesshoumaru often uses and once you receive this you will be able to keep yourself from transforming when you lose contact with the Tetsusaiga. It also allows you to elongate your claws so that they are three inches long and those claws can be used to slice through barriers, but not barriers as powerful as Midoriko's. The fourth soul-stone gives you get again twice the speed of your enhanced speed and it also allows you to change the color of your Dokksuki to the colors yellow, red, blue, and white. The yellow Dokksuki is used to slice through poisonous cocoons that spider and moth youkais often use. The red one is used to slice through magical walls that houshi and mikos use to trap you in a box like they always do. The blue one is used to slice fudras thrown at you and the white one shatters any special powers that both youkai and humans fire at you. Finally, the fifth soul-stone gives you the power to use the four ultimate attacks of the Tetsusaiga, and it gives you the ability to use your own fangs to create very powerful swords."

"Ha, ha! I was that powerful! I can now kill Sesshoumaru that bastard without a problem!"

"Unfortunately, you must show your worth to fuse those souls together. And I know that deep down inside the two of you still care about each other… _and_ he also has those abilities… maybe with the exception of the barrier-shattering claws… that's a rare inheritance for even inuyoukai."

"Nani? NO WAY!"

"Hmm… considering the fact that I'm as old as Sesshoumaru is, I know about your cuddly young brotherly ways. Besides, I offered to protect you until you could semi-fend yourself from attacks."

"KEH! So when are we going to find this strong barrier horse youkai?"

"According to these people's time, several weeks later. The horse youkai, Erisai does not appear very much, and it will prove to be futile to look for him. I heard that he appears on the night of the new moon. As for the soul-stones, they come to you no matter where you are."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT THAT THING IN MY WEAKENED FORM? ARE YOU CRAZY? AND WHAT IF SOME OTHER YOUKAI TRIES TO USE IT?"

"They can't. When I was ordered to scatter your souls across Japan, I placed an extremely strong barrier that not even the strongest barrier-shattering techniques can break… well, maybe with an exception of the Tetsusaiga, and please calm yourself, Inuyasha, if you somehow manage to survive the night, you can fight him during the day when you get your youkai powers back."

"I can't wait that long, woman!"

"Patience is virtue, Inuyasha."

"Really? Well, guess what? Patience is _not my _virtue! So what about Tetsusaiga's three ultimate attacks?"

"Well, you should remember that your father fell in love with your mother and created the Tetsusaiga to protect her. Well, the next attack after the dragon scale blade of the Tetsusaiga is the miko-power blade. This is used against extremely powerful youkai such as Mourymaru. It has extremely powerful purifying powers. This is from your mother's bloodline. Your mother offered Toutosai her blood to create the Tetsusaiga. Although he refused, she insisted and he had no choice but to fuse it with your father's fang. The love of your mother towards your father saved its miko powers from purifying the fang."

"Mom was a miko?"

"Yes, she was quite a powerful one as well. But after she sacrificed a lot of her blood for the Tetsusaiga, she lost her miko powers, but she said she didn't need it because she had your father by her side. So moving along, the third one is the barrier creating Tetsusaiga. Although it doesn't change colors, a ball of blue energy should form at the tip of the Tetsusaiga and with one mighty swing, you can create a relatively powerful barrier that will not break from purification or youkai attacks. Maybe if Kagome learns how to use her miko powers correctly she might be able to shatter it with one of her purity arrows. Anyway, the fourth and the ultimate attack of the Tetsusaiga is the glowing white fang. This can control the wind, water, fire, and earth. It is extremely effective, and while the kaze no kizu can destroy a hundred youkai in one sweep, this can kill ten thousand youkai with one grand sweep. It's very powerful. I daresay Kagura's fan will be of no match with this ultimate attack. You can choose to slice the earth up, send deadly wind waves, water blades, or fire blasts at your opponent. It can also deflect attacks very easily, such as the attack of the Tokijen. Sesshoumaru of course doesn't know about this." Sakura chuckled.

"Then how do you know about it?"

"I got Toutosai to tell me by lying that I wouldn't tell you. Obviously, Toutosai knows nothing about your soul-stones. At any rate, I'm finished with my dictation, and I have Kagome to dictate and train, since I am a miko myself. Remember, when you are ready, your soul-stones will return to you one by one. I cannot wait to give Kagome a lecture on her miko abilities. With these, she wouldn't need to use fudras or carry around quivers of arrows. Isn't that wonderful Inuyasha?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snarled that he was out. "Before you go, I must tell you something else about Sesshoumaru. Don't think that he's really trying to kill you, he's simply trying to make you stronger."

"KEH! What kind of load of crap is that? Sesshoumaru takes every advantage in killing me. He even drilled a hole in my stomach once, that nearly killed me."

"Trust me, Inuyasha."

"I'm out. If you think that barrier can keep me in, you've got another thing coming!" With that, Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his Tetsusaiga and yanked it out of its scabbard.

"I'd love to see you try." Sakura said dryly.

"HAH! This is nothing! DIE BARRIER!" Inuyasha yelled his sword changing red. Sakura simply sweat-dropped behind him. With one swift swing, the blade of the red Tetsusaiga came in contact with the barrier, but it simply rejected both him and the Tetsusaiga, toppling them backwards. Sakura caught Inuyasha with her pelt, which she had used to wrap around his waist. She set him down on the floor. "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T IT SHATTER?"

"That's because my barrier are considered one of the most powerful barriers in the world. Now I will release you from your prison after watching your entertaining display. I have a miko to train." Swinging her arm so that her loose sleeve pushed back so her hands revealed themselves, she used her two fingers to create her light whip, which didn't need to glow green first. It simply glowed pink and a long wispy light whip slashed through her own barrier, shattering it. "You may go now."

He was awed by the amount of power he actually had. He grinned with childish glee. Now he was able to kill Naraku's ugly head. Laughing happily to himself and to no one in particular, he marched past a group of terrified third-year Slytherins. They had actually gotten a taste of his Hanyou Studies class, and decided not to mess with him after he nearly sliced a Slytherin to shreds with his claws when he was insulted. Inuyasha stopped laughing and glared at the group that sent them scampering away in fear. Feeling proud of himself, Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips and burst out laughing.

"You continue to make a fool of yourself."

"Shaddup Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snapped whirling around to see his brother standing behind him. Suddenly Sakura's words clouded his mind. _Although it may seem as if you hate each other, deep down inside you still care for each other._ Inuyasha shook his head and thought, _KEH! As if that's true!_ With that he stomped away from his brother once again returning to his usual foul mood.

"You feel good about scaring off a bunch of worthless _ningens_? Although you are the walking disgrace of our family, you still have father's honorable blood in your veins. Aren't you ashamed for the way you interact with _ningen_?"

"Shut up! How I interact with humans is none of your fucking business, now move before I remove you!"

"I'd gladly fight you, silly hanyou." With that, Sesshoumaru took out his Tokijen and the halls were erupted with the sound of fighting, and swords clashing. From time to time if someone was brave enough to walk near the two brother's battleground, the bullet-like energy from the Toukijen and some diamond spikes appeared.

* * *

Kagome actually liked Hogwarts. It was a generally friendly place, with an exception of Snape and the so-called Slytherins that were so nasty to her that she nearly fired one of her purity arrows at them. Other than that, the other students seemed to like her very much, since she did not heavily punish anyone, even the Slytherins. The teachers loved her as well and treated her very nicely and politely asking her about her bow and arrows she kept with her.

Kagome was resting in her room staring out the window at the full moon, when a slight knock came from her door. "Come in!" Kagome called. She shut her windows and turned to face Sakura who came into the room.

"Hello Kagome."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am Inuyasha's royal guardian until he can fend for himself."

"But Inuyasha can fend for himself."

"Well, not really, Inuyasha would probably tell you about it later. Anyway, you are a miko, I presume."

"Yes I am, aren't you one as well."

"Ah, so you do know how to use some of your own powers."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Kagome, your mother's family line is a long lines of one of the most powerful miko in the world."

"Yeah, Gramps makes the perfectly powerful houshi…"

"Yes, your grandfather is not a powerful houshi, but the powerful houshi or in your case miko comes after every hundredth descendant. I would like to announce that you are the hundredth descendant."

"But I'm Kikyou's reincarnation."

"You may be Kikyou's reincarnation, but like you always say, you are Kagome, not Kikyou, and you are a very distant relative of Kikyou, Kikyou is not as powerful as you are, although she has remarkable miko powers. With the correct training you will have no need to carry around a quiver of arrows, nor would you need fudras that Miroku uses."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, once you learn how to use your miko powers correctly, you will be able to use it to create arrows that can disperse a thousand youkai with one shot. You already know how to deflect attacking snake youkai, but you do not know how to deflect taiyoukai powers. Yes, Kagome, you can destroy taiyoukai as well, but you need training. Maybe once you have been able to resurface your true miko powers would you be of great help to Inuyasha."

"What else can I do?"

"You can create powerful barrier, more powerful than my own barriers. You can do many great things even without your bow and arrows. With these powers, it is virtually impossible for Naraku or any other foul creature to control you, for if they try to place a controlling spell on you, even when you are unconscious, your miko powers will repel against anything. In addition to that, with your enhanced powers, you can completely purify the Shikon Jewel so that it can only do good deeds. Finally, if anything evil touches you, you can use your miko powers to pulverize them and you can heal the wounded without the help of medicine or herbs."

"I can?"

"Yes. You just need training."

"How?"

"Well, there are some ways to that. Bring your bow and one of your arrows and follow me." With that, Sakura turned and left the room. Kagome followed her wondering where Sakura would take her. Sakura led Kagome to the dining hall where all the tables had been removed. "Here, you will start your first training. Up there were we usually sit to have our meals I have put up targets made from youkai. They are virtually harmless. Now I want you to fire one of your Purity arrows on them." Kagome nodded as she took her only arrow and notched it onto her bow. Aiming, Kagome released her bow, which hit the target dead in the center. The arrow glowed pink and when it hit the target the pink energy dispersed with a shower and sparkles. The target vanished.

"Pretty good for a beginner, now I want you to concentrate so that you will all your miko powers to your hand that holds the arrow. It should be hard, but you are a fast learner so it might not be too hard on you. Give it a try." Doubtfully Kagome concentrated, but nothing happened. "You need to clear your mind from all thoughts. In order to do that, you should meditate every night for one hour before going to sleep. It will help your miko powers become more lucid."

Kagome was determined to learn her new powers so she closed her eyes and concentrated, clearing her mind of all thoughts except an arrow. Kagome's arrow hand glowed pink flickering slightly, but it sputtered and flickered out. Growling in frustration, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on one single arrow. She began to picture a very long arrow, with a narrow, pointy, head with soft white feathers at the end. Suddenly, her arrow hand started to glow again, this time much stronger that before. It flickered once, but Kagome concentrated on the arrow's image in her mind, the pink glow started to form into a long shape and started to solidify until it formed a glowing pink arrow. The image of the arrow melted away from Kagome's mind and when she opened her eyes she found herself holding onto an arrow. An arrow she had willed on her own! It looked different from her usual arrows. It was sharper, longer, and narrower. The wood color was dark and smooth in her hand.

"Excellent, now try firing at that target over there and you will soon see how powerful your miko powers are. Kagome notched her arrow and fired. As soon as she released it, a long line of pink energy glowed around the arrow and started to crackle with white lightening. It slammed into the target but didn't stop there and hit the wall behind where the target once was. The pink aura around it glowed and spread out destroying all the targets. Kagome gawped at the arrow that was still lodged in the wall. It glowed pink and disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

She wanted to try it again and concentrated once more. The second time she tried it wasn't as hard and she managed to make an arrow faster than before. Having no other target she had no choice but to drop it at her feet to try again. An hour later, she had a huge pile of arrows at her feet. Sakura sweat-dropped. "Umm… okay…"

"Sorry," Kagome said laughing nervously, "I got a bit carried away." Shrugging Sakura released her pink light whip and the moment it came in contact with the pile of arrows at their feet, they vanished.

"Next, I will teach you how to form a bow so that when you are without a bow you can summon it whenever you want. Also, because your bow is made from your spiritual powers, only you can touch it… oh, you already made it."

"Huh?"

"There in your hands."

Kagome raised her hand that was holding a bow. It looked different from the one she had before. It was longer than she was, and the wood was made from a lighter wood. It was thick and looked like it was made from vine. The thread where Kagome would notch the head of her arrow was silver and looked as if it were made from Inuyasha's hair. "Hmm… I see you decided to use Inuyasha's hair as the bowstring. Which is technically a good idea since Inuyasha's hair is very sturdy."

"But I didn't even…"

"You were thinking about him, that's why." Kagome blushed slightly.

"Well, that's enough for today. Don't forget meditate for an hour every morning and night until your spiritual powers have become completely fluid so that you can use it anytime you need it. After this week, you will no longer need my help in learning how to manipulate your miko powers. From then on, you will discover your powers on your own." With that, Sakura left Kagome standing alone in the dining hall holding onto the new bow she had created from her spiritual powers. Then she felt some very horrible vibe having to do with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" She muttered to herself, then she knew what it was, "INUYASHA!" She yelling rushing out of the dining hall out to where she felt his aura.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru swung the Toukijen mercilessly against the Tetsusaiga. _If only I could use the dragon scale Tetsusaiga… then I can suck his Toukijen energy to use it against him… or maybe… the Bakuruuya!_ "Ha! You won't be able to stand a chance against this! BAKURUUYA!" Inuyasha sliced through the spot in the Toukijen's red blast creating a whirl on tornados, which blasted the halls shattering the windows and destroying the doors. Sesshoumaru just humphed.

"Is that all you can do?" He swung the Toukijen at the blast coming towards him and sliced it completely. "Fool. Of course that's all you can do, you worthless hanyou. You will always be a hanyou. You'll live as a hanyou and dies as one; you have half of everything I've got, half the wit, half the speed, half the strength, die."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Inuyasha gawped at Sesshoumaru who calmly flicked a bit of rock off his shoulder before swinging the Toukijen back at Inuyasha with all his strength. The blast hit him head-on throwing him out the huge hole in the side of the building an onto the ground with a loud sickening thump that would have killed any normal human. There were some students in the Hogwarts yard who were simply ogling at the huge hole in the side of the castles. Inuyasha lay on the ground. His eyes had a blank look in it and his fire rat haori was torn to shreds along with bits of his undershirt. He lay on the ground semi-conscious; the world around him seemed dim and blurry. He felt someone coming towards him, and knew it was Sesshoumaru.

"At last you are dead. I've waited for a hundred years to get rid of you and I finally have." Inuyasha made a blind grab for Sesshoumaru's ankle but felt a foot come down on his arm. "You are good as dead, so let me finish you off."

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha blinked, it wasn't Kagome for sure, but someone else. "You will pay for it!"

"INUYASHA!" Now that was Kagome. "Inuyasha! Speak to me! What did you do to him?" He heard her teary voice shout at Sesshoumaru.

"I have simply killed him."

"Why you…"

"Stop Kagome, I will be the one to deal with him. For now, stay with Inuyasha and try to heal him."

"But…"

"You don't want Inuyasha to die, right? Well, if you don't want him to die, try to heal him."

"Inuyasha… you baka! How could you be so stupid?"

The world seemed to be fading around him as his vision blurred more and more.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? No! You can't die now! You have to kill Naraku and we still have the Shikon Jewels to collect! Please don't die! Inuyasha, INUYASHA!"

"There's nothing you can do to save that half-witted brother of mine. He's good as dead anyway."

"Stop it!" He heard Kagome scream, which was surprising since there were numerous possibilities of what Sesshoumaru could do to her. "Just stop it! You think that by killing Inuyasha then it would erase your past? Do you? Do you think it would make your father happy? NO! It won't! IT JUST WON'T! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT WHEN YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN NARAKU! DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE WEAK, YOU'RE WEEEEAK!"

"I'm sorry Inutaisho-sama, I have failed to protect Inuyasha." Another voice came from somewhere, probably from Sakura. And that was the last thing Inuyasha heard before his vision blanked out to blackness.

He was standing alone in the darkness wondering where he was. "Is this what death is like?" He wondered aloud. His golden orbs flicked across the empty space of blackness. A noise then set him on his edge. He placed his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Who's there?" He shouted. His voice echoed back at him through the darkness. Then he smelled a familiar scent, but he couldn't figure out who it was, all he knew what that it posed a threat to his life. So he pulled the Tetsusaiga out, expecting it to transform, but it stayed as it's rusty iron form. "What the hell? Why doesn't it change?"

"Because you are dead, son."

"What?" Inuyasha whirled around to face a man before him with the same golden eyes and silver hair, but it was put up into a ponytail with a blue cord and he had one thick purple stripe under each of his cheeks. He looked more like Sesshoumaru than himself, but his armor was heavier looking and his pelt was like a cape that hung down his back. The place where Inuyasha would have seen the Tenseiga, Souuran, and the Tetsusaiga was empty. Even if his father hadn't called him "son", Inuyasha would have immediately guessed that this youkai standing before him was his father, the great Inutaisho whom everyone praised highly. "You're… you're my old man."

"Yes, I am your father Inuyasha." Inutaisho responded as he glided towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you cannot transform the Tetsusaiga when you are dead because you no longer possess the vitality of a living being. That vitality is the only thing that can transform the Tetsusaiga. Go back Inuyasha, now is not the time for you to die."

"But… but… I've waited so long, no! I've wished so long just to get to see your face! How could I possibly… what the hell?" Inuyasha touched his cheek to feel a teardrop on his face. The teardrop belonged to Kagome, since it had her scent all over it.

"Inuyasha, you swore that you would protect this Kagome miko, are you going to break your promise to her like you've done to Kikyou?" Suddenly, the blackness disappeared to all the times Inuyasha swore to Kagome that he would always protect her no matter what. The scene in Inutaisho's grave, the time where he was holding a weakened Kagome on his back when she had been controlled by Tsubaki and many more. When the scenes passed, they were engulfed in darkness once more. Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"You're right dad, I promised her, and I won't die until she dies and she won't die. Not now, not ever."

"You chose well, Inuyasha, now it is time to part."

"Wait! Let me ask you something!" Inutaisho stopped and turned to face Inuyasha. "I just want to know, but… why? Why did you leave Sesshoumaru with the Tenseiga and not the Tetsusaiga?"

"What? Are you not happy with the Tetsusaiga?"

"No, it's just that Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to go very well with it."

"Yes, it does _seem_ as if Sesshoumaru doesn't blend well with the Tenseiga, but somewhere in a spot that nobody knows, not even his little human child that follows him, goes well with the Tenseiga. With that, Inutaisho turned and walked away, fading in the darkness. Another one of Kagome's teardrops landed on his hand. He wondered how he would get out, then the tear started to glow white. At first the glow was small then it started to get brighter and brighter as if lifted off Inuyasha's hand. By then it was glowing so brilliantly, the darkness had faded. The teardrop solidified slightly and grew until it was a huge glowing ball. It smelled familiar; in fact, it smelled like himself. Then perhaps this was… his soul-stone? Inuyasha slowly reached out to touch it. The barrier around it flashed and quivered before it melted away leaving a perfectly round, clear, white stone with a blue, misty soul encased in it. He gently touched the surface as he did, the blue soul seemed to glow stronger and grow bigger until the smooth stone casing shattered. Before he could do anything else, the soul slammed into his body and his vision turned white.

* * *

That's all for today... dun, dun, dun... what might happen next? Find out on the next chapter... I hope you're all on your toes waiting for the next chapter with anticipation!


	3. Naraku Attacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… nor do I own Harry Potter. 

NARAKU: GO FIGURE!

KAGURA: (rolls eyes) What a freak.

NARAKU: WHAT? Would you like to return to my body?

KAGURA: No! I didn't say anything!

NARAKU: That strange woman does not down me or anyone else, I own Inuyasha and this other bunch of strange characters! KUKUKUKU!

CANDY: You're such an ass. Takahashi Rumiko owns you and Inuyasha and all other characters and Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowlings!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Naraku Attacks**

The lawn of the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was virtually destroyed. The grounds were torn up of rocks and dirt, and the whomping willow was completely annihilated and pulled out by its roots. Half of the forbidden forest had been shredded, the trees torn out of the ground by their roots. The castle was not completely destroyed as Students ogled wide-eyed at two fighting pairs: their new Demonic teachers. One of them had long flowing silver hair that billowed about him like a cape and other had even longer black hair that whipped about her face. Both wore a look of anger, their faces contorted in concentration and determination. The man with the silver hair and white clothing wielded a large sword that had a ring at the end of it's hilt and the woman with the black hair was holding a silver staff with a giant blade at its head and was swinging it ferociously.

A little ways off to the side lay another silver-haired teacher clad in red. He lay on the ground, his clothing torn to show that he had clearly been a part of this catastrophic battle. Next to him a sobbing woman with shorter black hair sobbed holding onto him. Harry and his friends stood watching Sesshoumaru and Sakura battle each other. The Staff's huge blade blasted huge amounts of white energy, plowing up a chunk of the ground. Sesshoumaru leaped up in the air and swung his sword down at Sakura who sliced the incoming red energy neatly in half with her staff. The fighting was much more interesting than watching a game of Quidditch. The group of Hogwarts students watched Sakura send another blast of white energy at Sesshoumaru who dodged it in the nick of time. Some of the students have even taken their bets in who would win. Some said that Sesshoumaru would win and other said that Sakura would win.

In other ways, the Sesshoumaru supporters seemed to be losing, since Sakura struck another blow that slammed directly into Sesshoumaru's chest, sending him backwards to ram into the remainders of the castle with a puff of smoke and dust. The Sakura-supporters cheered and the Sesshoumaru supporters groaned. But when Sesshoumaru shot back out of the hole swinging his sword, the roles reversed to Sakura-supporters groaning and the Sesshoumaru-supporters cheering. Dumbledore and some other teachers had tried to interfere with the fight, but Sakura simply waved her hand once and when they tried to get to her, slammed into a barrier, which repelled them. They were currently working on ways to break the barriers using everything single spell they knew. But the spells proved futile and were simply absorbed. But the teachers didn't crease on their attempts.

Sakura had just been disarmed by Sesshoumaru, which was a big disappointment to some students, but when she pulled out one of her many swords, an eruption of cheer broke out from her supporters. The sword was twice her size and the blade was similar to the sword Inuyasha carried, but its tip was pointier and it crackled with black electricity. With one grand sweep, Sakura plowed up a heck of a lot of dirt, rocks, and remaining grass. From the ground a huge black ball of energy made it's way towards Sesshomaru, who seemed shocked. It slammed into him forcing him to fly into the castle for the umpteenth time, but when the black ball of energy faded, Sesshoumaru only got a bunch of bruises and small cuts. He glared down at Sakura who had sheathed her sword and retrieved her staff, which was poked in the ground by its blade.

Sesshoumaru started to charge down towards Sakura his normally smooth brow wrinkled with anger and determination. Sakura simply glared up at him and with a wave of one hand formed a barrier around her self. Sesshoumaru's blade bounced harmlessly off the barrier as it crackled blue shooting the youkai backwards. Sesshoumaru did a back flip in midair and landed gracefully on his feet, which made a lot of Sesshoumaru-supporters cheer. It was then when Harry noticed a big glowing ball hovering over Inuyasha. He wondered what that was. It was a round glowing stone-like thing. It shattered above Inuyasha's body and slammed into his body, lifting it off the ground. Harry tore his eyes away from the raging war in front of him to watch Inuyasha's body start to glow. He couldn't see too far, but he noticed some strange things happening to Inuyasha. The glow around Inuyasha's body faded, and he landed back on the ground with a thump, still not moving, but his eyes were closed.

Tearing his attention back to Sesshoumaru, Harry saw that Sesshoumaru had disarmed Sakura again, this time flinging her staff behind him near the castle. Sakura glared at him again, her golden eyes blazing with anger. In one swift movement, he swung his sword again, this time a huge burst of white energy slammed into the ground also plowing it's way through the dirt and rocks. Sakura humphed and jumped up in the air with alarming speed clearly jumping out of the way of Sesshoumaru's blow. She lifted her right arm so that her hand was behind her left shoulder and her pink light whip came out. Before Sesshoumaru could do anything else, she severed his sword neatly into two. At first, his sword seemed unharmed, but the blade slid off and landed on the ground with a useless clatter. Sesshoumaru looked pissed. Finally, Sakura spoke: "If I can't fight with a weapon, then neither can you. We'll fight hand-to-hand."

Her suggestion seemed like a good idea to Sesshoumaru because with one swing of his hand, a green light whip whizzed out of his hand, growing longer and longer until it hit the castle again. It sliced right through the bricks like a knife, swaying freely in the wind before he brought it forward to slice Sakura in half. Sakura jumped out of the way and let fly of a second light whip, which Harry had no idea that even existed. Now Sesshoumaru was at a heavy disadvantage because Sakura was much faster than he was and she had two light whips, which had now become green.

Harry turned back to Inuyasha and was shocked to see him sit up. Kagome looked shocked as well as she kneeled before him. Then she buried her face into his chest sobbing. Harry smiled slightly, so Inuyasha wasn't dead yet. He had started to think of Inuyasha as someone really nice, since Inuyasha had literally kicked Malfoy out of his Hanyou Studies class with a rough: "If you want to insult me, then get out." Anyway, Inuyasha stood up and stared up at the dueling youkai. Kagome made desperate attempts to stop him, but he shook her off and told her to get behind him. But Sakura saw that and formed a barrier around him. Inuyasha looked very angry as he pulled his huge sword out; unlike the last time Harry had seen it, it was red. Inuyasha slammed the end into the barrier and pushed with all his might as the barrier crackled and pulsed, but Inuyasha continued to drive the tip of his sword into the barrier until he made a tiny hole. Then he turned into a ball of light!

"Ron! Did you see that?"

"What?" Gasps of shock and surprise came from the awestruck students and Ron glared at Harry, clearly annoyed with the prospect that he had probably missed the best part. "Did I see what?"

"Professor Inuyasha turned into a ball of light, look!" Harry steered Ron away from the fight between Sesshoumaru and Sakura and pointed to a small ball of light that floated towards the battle scene.

"Look, that's not important, I just missed the part where Professor Sesshoumaru punched Sakura into the ground…" Ron started to say as he stirred Harry away from Inuyasha to watch Sakura, who now lay in the ground in a big crater. A smirk formed across her face and she stood up. By this time, her light whips were gone. "Blimey! Professor Inuyasha looks a bit different!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as Ron steered him back to see Inuyasha standing before the two dueling youkai. He had one thick purple stripe under each eye. "Since when did he put makeup on?"

"It's not makeup! Inuyasha's become full demon! Not good!"

"What do you mean that it's not good?"

"Well… when he becomes full demon he losing all human incentives and just goes on a killing rampage until either his opponents are dead or he himself is dead. If he beats his opponents, he starts to attack innocent people, shredding anything in his way!" Shippou wailed in terror.

"Shippou, you idiot! That's not Inuyasha's youkai form, it's his hanyou form!" Miroku said from behind them. "Can't you see that his eyes aren't red? They're still golden, and I haven't felt any highly increased youki, it's just slightly increased. Look at the way he's watching them. If he were to be full youkai right now then he would have blindly charged at them. AND he still has the Tetsusaiga with him."

"Oh, but why does he have the youkai markings on his face?"

"Youkai markings?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes." Sango said as she punched Miroku in the head, indicating that he had touched a forbidden spot. "Those stripes on his face aren't makeup or temporary, they are the symbol that are on all inuyoukai faces. In the case of Sesshoumaru, he probably inherited his mother's youkai markings considering that he has a crescent moon on his forehead and two lighter purple stripes under each eye instead of one thick one." As she said that Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword. When he yanked his sword out it transformed and his sleeves slid slightly exposing his wrist, which had one thick purple line similar to the ones under his eyes. "Oh and he also has one on each of his wrists. But that's strange, Inuyasha's only hanyou, only full-fledged inuyoukai have those markings."

"What's Tetsusaiga?" Ron pressed.

"Oh, that's the name of his sword. You see, it's been made from his father's fang so it sort of lives. The one that the Sakura woman sliced in two was the Toukijen, which was made from Goshinki's teeth after having snapped the Tetsusaiga into two. And the last one at his hip is the Tenseiga, which is basically the twin brother-sword of the Tetsusaiga." Shippou said proudly. "That woman probably has a name for her staff, but I don't know it yet."

"Well, if Professor Sesshoumaru has another bloody sword, why doesn't he just bloody use it?" Ron asked crossly.

"He can't." Miroku stated simply, "The Tenseiga cannot kill anything. It only gives energy to the weak or brings freshly dead people to life. Toutosai said that with one swing, it can bring a hundred people back to life."

"Wow! You strange lot are amazing! Well what can you do?" Ron asked bouncing. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at their excited friend who forgot about the battle raging behind them.

"Unfortunately, I am cursed with the Kazanna."

"Ka… what?"

"Just call it the Wind Tunnel. It sucks up anything in its path."

"Hey! That's cool too!"

"It's not so cool." Shippou said, "In the end, it will suck Miroku up as well."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a curse given by Naraku to my grandfather. It goes through my generations. Both my father and my grandfather died by being sucked up into their Kazanna."

"Oh…" Ron looked crestfallen for a second when he suddenly brightened and asked Sango what she could do. Sango didn't answer him because she was watching Inuyasha, who had now launched his assault against Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku… is it just me, or did Inuyasha get a lot faster than before?"

Miroku and Shippou looked up to see Inuyasha in a blur. Sesshomaru seemed to be having a hard time fending off two people at once. Inuyasha looked pissed beyond words as he swung his sword at his brother. Sesshoumaru had no choice but to take out the Tenseiga as Miroku, Shippou, and Sango called it. The two swords clashed together in a bolt of blue energy, before it repelled forcing the two of them back. Sesshoumaru slid back several feet while Inuyasha did a perfect back flip in midair before touching the ground with one hand and pushing himself off the ground with it to land on his feet.

"Inuyasha… you died, what happened?"

"KEH! Let's just say I'm lucky that my soul had been split into six parts." Miroku and Sango looked at each other in confusion while Shippou jumped on Sango's head.

"What is he talking about?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku shook his head saying that he didn't know.

"You've been revived?"

"Ah… I see one of the five souls had been hidden in Kagome all along."

"WHAT?"

"It must have come out from her tears or something."

"Enough of this small talk, let's do something about him first!" Sesshoumaru ran towards Inuyasha lashing his light whip around while Inuyasha dodged each and every one of them easily.

"Inuyasha, have you gotten faster? Since when did you earn those youkai markings or has that Kagome woman painted your face,"

"Shut up! They're _my_ markings, not paint!"

"I see… so something has happened to you, may I ask you what?"

"No, you may NOT! I ain't gonna tell you anything!" With one swing, Inuyasha slammed the flat end of his sword onto the side of Sesshoumaru's head, knocking him clear off his feet and sending him slamming into the castle yet again. This time, Sesshoumaru didn't reappear. Sakura put her light whip away and went forward to retrieve her staff. "Don't kill Sesshoumaru. Leave him there so he can feel humiliated by the fact that _I_, his half-witted hanyou brother, knocked him out." With one swift movement, Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and dragged Sesshoumaru out of the hole in the castle by his ankles.

"Oh my… kami… Did Inuyasha just spare Sesshoumaru's life?"

"He just did it so that Sesshoumaru would be humiliated that this was the umm… lets see… once he sliced Sesshoumaru's arm off, the second time he sliced Sesshoumaru's fake hand off that had a Shikon shard in it's arm, taking back the Tetsusaiga and the third time he nearly killed Sesshoumaru with the Kaze no Kizu, and then… ummm… there's this one. Four times! Sesshoumaru should be pissed!" Shippou said after counting Inuyasha's battle victories off his fingers. By the time Shippou had finished his inventory on victories, the barrier had been taken off. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and timidly approached him.

"Inuyasha? Are you… okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"But, but… those markings on your face…"

"Look, I'll explain to you later in private." Kagome nodded and cocked her head when she realized that Inuyasha was holding onto the black-booted foot of Sesshoumaru.

"Umm… what are you doing grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's ankle?"

"Oh this?" Inuyasha asked as he dragged Sesshoumaru over the rockiest part he could find, "Just so I could give him more scratches and bruises." He shrugged Casually while Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha simply dropped his ankle on the spot he stopped in so that the school nurse would deal with him. Madam Pomfrey shot him a glare muttering something under her breath. "HEY! I HEARD THAT! YOU JUST CALLED ME A GOOD FOR NOTHING HALF WIT DIDN'T YOU!" Inuyasha yelled ready to scream at her.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He snapped turning briefly to Kagome, but he turned back to Madam Pomfrey screaming: "YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS ONLY HANYOU SO THAT I CAN'T EVEN HEAR YOU, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?"

"INUYASHA!"

"Uh-oh…"

"SIT!"

And Inuyasha rammed face-first into the dirt. Madam Pomfrey looked amazed and rushed to help Inuyasha, but he simply pulled his face out of the dirt and started to scream now at Kagome. Soon they were engaged in an argument of screams and shouting.

"Hem, hem!" It was Umbridge, but Inuyasha and Kagome ignored her screaming at each other. Inuyasha was shouting that he had every right to yell at the school nurse while Kagome shouted that he needed to learn some manners. "HEM, HEM!" Umbridge said a little louder, but she got no attention from the two.

* * *

"ME? RUDE? WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR CONSTANT SITTING? HUH? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SAT YOU SENSELESS?"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I ONLY _SIT_ YOU WHEN I HAVE A LEGITIMATE REASON, INUYASHA!" At the word sit, Inuyasha plummeted in the ground.

"LIKE WHAT? WHEN KOUGA THE MANGY WOLF POPS UP TO CLAIM YOU HIS AND I TRY TO PROTECT YOU?" He shouted pulling his head out of the dirt.

"YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE JERK! NO! I _SIT_ YOU WHEN YOU ACT RUDE!"

"Hem, hem…"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted at Umbridge.

BAM! Inuyasha landed in the ground again to create a crater three feet deep in the shape of his body. Inuyasha glared down at the dirt and waited for the spell to wear off. He heard whispering around him and was starting to find it really annoying.

"I see you've found a way to control that worthless Half-breed." Came a high-pitch shrill. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head hoping to shut out the screech.

"WORTHLESS HALF-BREED?" He heard Kagome yell, "HOW DARE YOU CALL INYASHA THAT? BE GLAD THAT HIS FACE IS STUCK IN THE DIRT BECAUSE I SWEAR THAT HE WOULD HAVE RIPPED YOUR UGLY LITTLE THROAT OUT WITH HIS CLAWS!"

Finally, the spell wore out and Inuyasha managed to push his head out of the dirt. "Did you just call me a half-breed, you fucking frog bitch related to Jaken? Take that!" He was about to shred her to pieces when Kagome grabbed his arm. "Why are you stopping me? That bitch deserves to die!" Kagome's face was still red from anger.

"Save it, she's not even worth your energy."

"What? That I'm not worth that half-breed?"

"You, woman, are the lowest of the lowest racists I have ever seen in my whole life!" Kagome shouted at the woman.

"Silencio!" Umbridge thundered, or rather squeaked.

"Not a chance!" Kagome shouted back as she raised her bow to deflect the attack. Her bow glowed pink and the jet of light from the wand hit it, only to be reflected back at Umbridge who was now silenced instead. She screamed in a frenzy only to have no sounds coming from her. When she realized that Kagome deflected her spell, she started to scream her face getting redder and redder by the moment. Finally frustrated, she swung her wand around to cast a spell on Kagome, but Inuyasha simply stood in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest. The spell hit his chest but dispersed in a shower of purple sparks. Umbridge looked surprised.

"I may be the worthless Hanyou that everyone keeps calling me, but let me tell you this, _my father's blood still runs through my fucking veins, so don't think that you can cast your stupid shit at me!"_ Keh-ing to himself, Inuyasha stomped away, purposefully stomping on Sesshoumaru's face as he passed Madam Pomfrey who glared at him. "Don't even think about treating him," He snapped at the nurse still standing on Sesshoumaru's face, "He can heal perfectly fine without your medicine or herbs or whatever they are." Madam Pomfrey simply stared at him for a second before trying to shoo him off Sesshoumaru. "Look wretch, he probably wouldn't like you touching his _pristine_ youkai skin. So unless you want to—"

"Get off my face, Inuyasha." Came the cold reply from under him.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped stomping his foot on Sesshoumaru's face before stomping away.

"How dare you taint my face with your filthy feet?" Sesshoumaru asked glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and snapped back that Sesshoumaru was going to grow new fangs in three seconds, but Sesshoumaru stood up angrily. "Do you dare… tell me about those markings on your face."

"Like I said before, it's none of your business." Pushing past Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha stomped in the direction of the newly fixed castle by the teachers.

* * *

Naraku sat in the center of his palace. Kagura, Hakudoushi, Mourymaru, and Kanna kneeled before him. Next to them was Voldermort himself, with his red eyes glowing. The sound of some people grumbling was heard, those came from the disgruntled death eaters of Voldermort who stood off at the side with their hoods over their heads. "Do not be disgruntled, my friends," Naraku started as he took out the Shikon Jewel that glimmered brilliantly in his hand; it was almost completed. "We've made a very good deal. I'm sure none of you know what the Shikon Jewel is, so I shall give you the liberty to tell you of it's beautiful powers once it is corrupted. You see, the Shikon Jewel can be used for the good and the bad. For a moment I have tried to pollute the Shikon Jewel by creating hatred in it's former guardian Kikyou. Unfortunately, the woman decided to follow Inuyasha all because of their corny little love story. She took the Shikon Jewel with her and I thought that it had been lost forever…"

"What's your point?" A death eater grunted angrily. Naraku ignored him and let one of his tentacles shoot out. It slammed into the death eater's stomach in a black miasma. The man gasped in pain and shock as he clutched the area where Naraku puncture a hole. The death eaters pulled out their wands and shouted _Avada kadabra!_ Naraku smirked; this would prove to be interesting. He let the spells hit him laughing maniacally. Kagura glared at him in disgust. The thing annoyed and disgusted her by the second. The death eaters that fired the spell let out gasps of shock when Naraku was unharmed._ Who knows what else he'd do with that. He probably absorbed it._ Kagura thought bitterly to herself. Naraku waved one of his many tentacles and from those, the same flash of green hit the same death eaters killing them instantly.

"I must really thank you for giving this wonderful gift. Unfortunately, it will prove to be ineffective even on Inuyasha. Not to worry, because I am not the one who will be killing them, but you shall, Voldermort." Naraku chuckled evilly. "If you manage to kill Inuyasha, I will give you the Shikon Jewel. Do not plan on killing him with your stick, for your spells will not work. But… if you take this Shikon Jewel here and put it inside the wand then…" Naraku smirked across the room at Voldermort. "Bring me your wand. I promise you that nothing bad will happen to it." Voldermort hesitated slightly before coming forward to hand Naraku his wand. Naraku smirked as he snapped off a bit of the Shikon Jewel and placed it into Voldermort's wand. "For now, I will let you feel the power that even only a small bit of the Shikon Jewel can create. If you kill Inuyasha and bring Kagome to me, I will hand you the rest of the jewel. Not to worry about your not-being-able to-get-onto-the-campus problem, because the Shikon Jewel will allow you to. Also take this hive. They are my hell bees and shall keep the monk in check. For that reason, you shall see soon. And one last thing, my hordes of youkai shall keep the youkai exterminator and her little pet in check. That Kagome woman is useless, provided that she stands at the side and watches."

Kagura mentally snorted. _Fat chance snake-ningen,_ she thought to herself, _Like he'd ever hand you his precious jewel._ Voldermort smirked as he took his wand. "Is there anything I can practice my new powers on?"

"Certainly, try Kagura, she will not die because I hold her heart."

Voldermort smirked and whispered in his nasty voice, "Avada Kadabra!" Kagura glared at Naraku as she opened her fan to use the winds to blow Voldermort's spell off course. It worked of course, and the spell hit the wall blasting a huge hole in it and destroying anything was once stood in it way. "Hmm… perfect, but what if someone can control the winds?"

"Kagura is the Wind Sorceress, nobody else can rival her in controlling the winds, except the gods that reside in heaven. Kagura, follow Voldermort to this Hogwarts place and see to it that he kills Inuyasha." _Great, now that I'm being sent alone, maybe I might be able to break this Voldermort freak's stick… but then again Naraku may find out that I helped Inuyasha, damn!_ "Kanna, please assist your younger sister on their quest to destroy Inuyasha and his pitiful gang." Kanna silently complied getting up from her position on the floor. Kagura frowned annoyed. "Hakudoushi, Mourymaru please remain seated," Naraku said calmly as Kagura, Kanna, Voldermort and his death eaters left, "I have plans for the two of you if that foolish _ningen_ fails to do the job." Hakudoushi nodded and Mouryumaru chuckled evilly.

Kanna was the eldest of Naraku's incarnations. She was as white as a ghost and acted like one as well. Unlike anything else, she did not possess a scent nor an aura, thus she was hard to detect. She had white hair and white skin with black eyes that were blank and empty. She had white flowers in her hair and wore a white yukata with a white obi. She wore white sandals and her primary weapon was her mirror, which she carried around with her. The mirror was used to suck up other people's souls or deflect attacks. Without her mirror, however, Kanna was virtually harmless. Although she was the oldest, she had the appearance of a little girl about the age of seven or six. In addition to her description, her skin was also as white as paper. Kanna bore no emotion upon her face and didn't speak much either. When she did speak, she spoke in a soft, creepy whisper.

Kagura was Naraku's second incarnation. She wore various Kimonos depending on which one she wanted to wear. Today she wore her white Kimono with reddish-purple patterns on it. Around her waist was a thin yellow obi and she carried a fan, which she used to control the winds. She went barefoot and had ruby red eyes that were also blank like Kanna. She had black hair, which she pinned up on her head and stuck two feathers in her hair, which she used as her bouts of transportation. Her lips were painted red and she had some eye shadow-like youkai markings above her eyes. She wore long dangly turquoise earrings that had black tuffs attached to their ends.

Hakudoushi was the next incarnation after Naraku's failed attempts in Jurromaru, his older brother, Goshinki, and among many other incarnations he had made. They had all been killed by either Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome, or Sesshoumaru. Hakudoushi had lavender hair and eyes that were also blank and had the appearance of a ten-year old boy. He wore a lighter tone of lavender haori and pants that had yellow and blue buttons that were gigantic and childish looking. Two ran down his front and he had one button on each of his sleeves. He too, like Kagura, went barefoot and had a horse by the name of Entai, which was a fire horse that helped him get to places. He had extensive knowledge in weapons and chose to use a staff at the moment. Hakudoushi was the most trusted of Naraku's minions after Kohaku who was currently controlled by Naraku.

Mouryumaru was the last of Naraku's incarnations for now. He was more monstrous looking and roamed more freely than Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi. He had absorbed a great amount of energy from many youkai and had even absorbed some of Inuyasha's diamond spikes. He had originated from a small baby that, like Hakudoushi, had lavender hair and possessed Onigumo's heart.

Naraku watched Kagura take her feather out of her hair and toss it up in the air. The feather enlarged itself and carried her away in the wind along with Kanna and Voldermort. Naraku smirked, humans were so easy to manipulate. To make sure that Kagura did her job, he gave Kanna one of his puppets so that he could watch the scene unfold. One by one each of the death eaters vanished with a pop. This war was going to be interesting.

"Hakudoushi, Mouryumaru, we're going to be watching Inuyasha get annihilated to pieces, and we will get Kagome. Since she is the one that is now the current guardian of the Shikon Jewel, we shall use her to make her hate Inuyasha. Her hate shall taint the Shikon Jewel and I shall rule over the world of the future and the world of the past! KUKUKUKUKU!" Mouryumaru joined Naraku in laughing evilly, while Hakudoushi merely nodded. So far, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"Kagome… I just don't feel like telling anyone else this, but I want you to know because I trust you the most."

"Okay, so what is it you want to tell me?"

"You see, um… that Sakura woman told me that my soul is scattered around Japan somewhere in the form of what she calls it the soul-stones. That thing you just saw was the first soul stone."

"So what do they do?"

"They make me become more powerful. For example the first one enhanced my speed, senses, and strength. It also gave me my markings and elongated my life by a couple thousand years. The next one gives me the ability to control my youkai blood to a certain extent and I can heal faster than usual. And then my third soul-stone gives me poisonous claws, the Dokkasou…"

"Dokkasou? You mean the one that Sesshoumaru uses to slice things in half?"

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, I get to have the Dokkasou, so then because of that I get absolute control over my youkai blood, except for when I get really, really pissed. Also, my claws can extend to three inches long and can be used to destroy barriers, but not very strong barriers. My fourth soul gives me the ability to change colors for my Dokkasou, each color gives me different things I can do. For example, the yellow Dokkasou can cut through poisonous cocoons, the red one can slice apart sealing boxes or houses, the blue one can slice fudras, and the white one is used to deflect or destroy youkai attacks. And it also makes me move even faster than I do now, which means that I would be faster than Sesshoumaru! Isn't that great?" Inuyasha didn't wait for Kagome's reply and went on babbling about his soul-stones. "The my last soul gives me the ability to use the four ultimate attacks of the Tetsusaiga without being killed! And I heard that the Barrier Shattering Tetsusaiga can become stronger and destroy even more powerdul barriers! You know what? I'm going to get all my souls back! And I'm going to fight and that horse youkai's barrier!" Kagome sweat-dropped as Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and started to swing it around madly. "And you know what that means?"

"Um… that we might be able to get rid of Naraku once and for all?"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY IT! AND THEN WE WON'T HAVE COMPETITION WHEN IT COMES FOR SEARCHING FOR SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS AND WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT NARAKU TAKING OVER THE WORLD! ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

"Yes, yes, it is, but don't you think you should lower your voice? Some people are trying to sleep here, you know."

"But, but, that's not important, what's important is that I might be able to kill Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, that is fine news, but can't you lower your voice so we don't wake the…" Kagome's eyes rounded in horror before: "I feel the presence of someone, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered so quietly that she could barely hear herself, but Inuyasha heard her.

"Kagome, stand aside."

Kagome stood to the side while Inuyasha practically destroyed the door with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Although he saw nothing, he could smell three people in front of him. Inuyasha pretended to look around for the scoundrels before turning around as fast as he could (and I assure you, that is incredibly fast), ripping a piece of cloth off the eavesdroppers' backs. He glared down at the three intruders before him, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor as he crossed his arms across his chest. One of his claws clutched a silvery cloak that seemed to flow like water. There was a tall kid with red hair, blue eyes, and a lot of red dots on his face, which Inuyasha didn't know what they were, and another one who had messy black hair with green eyes and wore something in front of his eyes. The last one was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm going to count to three and ask you three kids what the fuck you're doing spying on us. One, two, th—"

"SIT!" Inuyasha went screaming into the ground. "You three, come in." The three students meekly entered Kagome's room. "Now before I ask you why you were eavesdropping, I want to know your names. I've seen you three before in my classes and when we first came here.

"Well um… first of all, I'm Hermione Granger," The bushy brown-haired girl started, shooting a glare at the two boys and a nervous glance at Inuyasha who lay plastered in the ground, "And the tall one's Ron Weasley, while the one with the black hair and the scar is Harry Potter."

"I see, and do not worry about Inuyasha, the spell lasts for a while and if he gets up, all I have to do is… Inuyasha? SIT!" Inuyasha rammed into the ground again in the position of trying to claw the three of them. "Do that and he'll listen to me no matter what. Now tell me, did anyone ask you to spy on us?"

"N-n-no! Harry and Ron got curious about Professor Inuyasha and they sort of forced me to come along with them because they couldn't get past the secret wall that covers the teachers dorms."

"And you three should be perfectly aware that… Inuyasha, leave them alone! I can deal with them just fine… you cannot find the dorms unless you have gotten aid from something. I presume it's that piece of paper in your hands, Harry." Harry's head jerked up in surprise when she said that, as Kagome reached her hand out to him. "Hand me that paper." Harry reluctantly handed her the paper, it wasn't like she could bust the spell. "A blank piece of paper… very clever of whoever made this. But… if we do this…" Kagome placed her two fingers on the paper and the paper glowed blue and rippled once before Kagome turned it around to show them the map she just displayed, "I can see that it's a map of the whole school."

All three of them ogled at Kagome who held the map in her two hands and smiled closing her eyes happily. Inuyasha had jumped up to snatch it away from her, but Kagome snatched the map out of his reach folding it at the same time. "No, Inuyasha, you will not rip this to pieces… don't… stop! You don't want me to say the word!" The hanyou froze in terror and quickly backed away looking annoyed. He sat at the far end of the room like a dog and kicked dust in Kagome's way.

"KEH! I don't care about stupid maps!"

"Good, then you won't have to shred this one to pieces." Kagome turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, would you care to tell me what drove you to spy on us like that?"

"Umm… you seemed like an interesting lot, so we just wanted to find out some more about you. And we didn't think any of you would tell us about yourselves… so… uh… yeah."

"Well next time ask us, and we'll be happy to tell you. By the way, other than Inuyasha's ears, what made you so interested in us?"

"Shippou gave us some background information."

"WHAT? WHY THAT DAMN LOUD-MOUTHED SQUIRREL! I'LL POUND THAT RUNT TO PULP!"

"Inuyasha! Keep your voice down! You sound no different from Shippou!"

"THAT'S NOT…" Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare, which made him lower his voice: "True."

"Good, now we won't we found out by waking the other teachers up and we certainly don't want you three in trouble."

"But what is it about Naraku? Who is he? You seem to talk about him a lot."

"Well, Naraku is a very evil Hanyou. I'm sure you learned in Inuyasha's class what a Hanyou is. Anyway, fifty years ago from Inuyasha's time, he originated from a bandit named Onigumo. Kikyou, who was a priestess of my past-life, nursed Onigumo's health because she pitied his state even when she knew VERY WELL THAT ONIGUMO WAS EVIL. Onigumo fell in love with Kikyou and wanted to make her his, but Kikyou fell in love with Inuyasha instead. Jealous of Inuyasha, Onigumo wanted to have a mobile body, and that attracted thousands of youkai. He let them eat up his body and fuse together to form Naraku, the hanyou we know today. He has the ability to shape shift and absorb other youkai or youki. Naraku also wanted the Shikon Jewel to become very powerful and take over the world. But he still had Onigumo's heart so he decided to pollute the Shikon Jewel and make Kikyou his. Thus he shape shifted into Kikyou and made her fire purity arrows at Inuyasha, making him angry. Before that Inuyasha promised Kikyou that he could become human with the power of the Shikon Jewel to live with her forever, because the energy of the Shikon Jewel could be used up and it would disappear.

"So on the night that Kikyou went to Inuyasha with the Shikon Jewel to do as they had planned, Naraku appeared in the shape of Inuyasha…"

"Yes, but why did he even bother to pretend to be this Kikyou woman?" Ron asked confused.

"He did that so that the real Inuyasha wouldn't show up while he was there to do his dirty tricks. So then he inflicted a fatal wound on Kikyou and took the Jewel Shard telling her that she was foolish and that he wasn't interested in becoming human. Then he placed the Shikon Jewel in its correct place, so that when the real Inuyasha came to take revenge Kikyou would kill him with her hatred. That night the real Inuyasha came and did take the Shikon Jewel, but he also destroyed most of the village. Just as he was about to leave, Kikyou shot him in the chest with her purity arrow intending to kill him, but it put him in a deep sleep that would last for fifty years. Meanwhile Kikyou was dying from the wound that Naraku had inflicted on her and still loved Inuyasha. She asked the villagers to burn her body with the Shikon Jewel so that she could protect it in the underworld. The reason why she died was because she wanted to follow Inuyasha to death…"

"But he didn't die." Harry said.

"Yes. Instead, Kikyou reincarnated as me, Kagome Higurashi and a centipede youkai brought me back into Inuyasha's time. She wanted the Shikon jewel in my body, but I didn't know about it. Using the power of the Shikon Jewel, I killed her and climbed out of the well to find myself in Inuyasha's time. It was I who pulled Kikyou's arrow that bound him to the tree, because he said he could kill this other centipede youkai without a problem. Before that, the centipede youkai gave me a gash on the side and the Shikon jewel came out of my body. She swallowed that up to use it's powers, but Inuyasha killed her. And then later a crow youkai came and took it trying to eat a small child. Inuyasha sliced it to bits, but with the Shikon Jewel it was able to regenerate, but its leg was still attached to the child, so I tied it to my arrow (because back then I wasn't very good at archery) and fired it. It hit the crow, but it also shattered the Shikon Jewel to a thousand pieces and scattered all across Japan. So Inuyasha and I set off to collect them and piece them together. Along the way, we met Myoga, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Shippou, Miroku, Naraku, Kiara, Sango, and many other interesting people or youkai. So here we are."

"Blimey, that's one story, right mate?"

"Yeah Ron… quite the story… so… uh what happened after that…"

"Well, Kikyou was resurrected by a witch named Urusai and she took the shards that we worked so hard to collect and HANDED IT TO NARAKU claiming that she would use it to kill him. Baka…" Kagome muttered, "She forgets that with the completed Shikon Jewel, Naraku can become full youkai and kill her. He already made a detachment that holds Onigumo's heart, so that means he no longer has any feeling towards Kikyou… Kikyou no baka."

"Kikyou isn't stupid!"

"Yes she is! She's the one who gave Naraku the shards, which gave him the ability to create Kagura and Kanna, and Kanna nearly killed you with her soul-sucking mirror by deflecting the Kaze no Kizu! This bigger mess is all her fault!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO, TOO, TOO!"

"IS NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha landed prostrate on the ground grumbling. "You know it's true, but you just won't admit it, because you love Kikyou more than you love me, and she'd always come first and me second… even if I were in danger and she was not."

"Then why are you sticking next to me?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Because I love you no matter what!" Kagome snapped back glaring at him, "And I'm different from Kikyou! You probably keep me around because I can see the shards, and that everything would be useless without me."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, from now on try to keep your promises." Kagome snapped turning away from Inuyasha who had now jumped up from his spot. Kagome started to cry.

"What? Why are you crying? You know I can't stand it when girls cry!"

"So? You make me cry every day, every time you run off to see Kikyou and leave me open to danger! Well, I won't be needing your protection any more because I have…" Kagome trailed off. Her eyes went round with surprise, and she soon forgot about their argument to gasp, "A Shikon shard… I can feel it coming this way… it's a fairly large piece as well!"

"WHAT? WHERE?"

"Out there! It's here in this school!"

"Alright! Lead the way!" Inuyasha yelled pulling Kagome on his back and dashing out the door he destroyed. He skidded to a halt by Harry and his friends, "Stay here and don't move, what we're dealing with is way too dangerous and close the windows!" With that, Inuyasha jumped out the door and away from the kids. "I can smell Naraku's incarnation Kagura, and she probably brought Kanna. Damn! Why did that bastard have to stick Kanna in?"

"Inuyasha, don't do anything rash, Kanna can deflect your Kaze no Kizu."

"I know that, you just don't look into the mirror and get your soul sucked out again."

"Okay…"

"Now where?"

"Outside. Go outside."

Inuyasha simply jumped out one of the windows and out onto the Hogwart's lawn. He landed on the floor gracefully and sure enough, Kagura was standing there with a rather foul-smelling human with chalk-white skin and red eyes. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. With them was Kanna and a cloud of Naraku's hell bees hovered around them, and behind them were hordes and hordes of youkai. Sango and Miroku joined them shortly on Kirara's back. They had left Shippou in his dorm under the watchful eyes of the house head: Professor MacGonnagall. "Kagura! Who's this nasty human next to you, another incarnation?"

"Ah, Inuyasha, I must introduce you to Voldermort, the very magician that all these humans fear."

"Inuyasha, that Voldermort guy has a large Shikon shard in his wand."

"Okay. Get off my back and stand to the side while I tear him from limb to limb."

"Inuyasha, be careful, he might use the Shikon Shard to use a spell on you and this time your repelling youki may not work."

"I know that! Now stand back." Kagome complied. "Alright Kagura, first of all, I'm going to turn that nasty snake youkai wannabe into dust and then I'll get you and Kanna." Inuyasha smirked as he pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard.

"How fun… I think I can add a bit of fun to this."

"In your dreams! KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga in one mighty blow.

"Not a chance!" Kagura opened her fan and made a wide sweeping arch that formed a gust of wind that blew the wind scar towards Kagome. But Kagura had underestimated her, and to her surprise, Kagome formed an arrow with her arrow hand and fired it at the wind scar dissipating it into nothing but yellow sparkles. "What? Hmm… Inuyasha, you look a bit different today."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Since when did you get those inuyoukai markings? Did you paint them on hoping that you'd scare us a little?"

"KEH! No, they're real, now shut up and die already!"

"I don't think so! Blades of Wind!" Inuyasha easily jumped out of the way flying up in the air. _How did Inuyasha get so fast?_ Kagura wondered as she watched Inuyasha swing another round of his wind scar at her. "Eat this!" Kagura said, and with the flick of her fan, she twirled around so that Kanna faced Inuyasha.

"Shit! The creepy bitch!" Inuyasha shouted. The wind scar hit her mirror and it bounced back towards Inuyasha. There was no escape… he was going to die. Suddenly a thin pink line sliced right through the wind scar leaving nothing but yellow sparkles showering down to the ground.

"So I finally get a chance to battle you, Kagura." Came Sakura's calm reply.

Kagura turned around in shock as Sakura landed in front of Inuyasha who shouted at her that she was in her way. A green light whip lashed down and nearly hit Sakura who dodged in the nick of time. This indicated that Sesshoumaru had arrived. Sakura simply ignored him. "As for that older sister of yours, her and her annoying mirror, I'd love to take a chance to take them out of the game."

"I don't know who you are, but fight with Naraku." With that, she threw one of his puppets at the space in front of Sakura. Immediately it turned into Naraku.

"Oh, so you mean his puppet? I have no objections, but your older sister is my number one target." So with one hand, Sakura wrapped her green light whip around Naraku's puppet shattering him into a million pieces of what was once wood, and with her other hand, she released her light whip with her miko powers. Kanna raised her mirror to deflect it, but it smashed right through the mirror releasing all the souls that Kanna had taken before and sliced her neatly into two. "I'm sorry Naraku, but you no longer have visual here, except for your hell bees."

"Allow me." Kagome said stepping forward.

"Kagome, stay back!"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I can destroy every single one of those things!" With that Kagome made another arrow and released it at the hell bees destroying every single one of them. "Miroku! Suck in the other youkais now!" Miroku stepped forward and opened his kazanna sucking up some of the youkai, but Kagura flicked her fan once sending a wave of rocks into it. Inuyasha cursed loudly.

"Fine, you take care of Kagura and I'll take care of Voldie-_chan_!"

"Voldermort!" Inuyasha whirled around to find the three kids standing there.

"You idiots! I thought I told you to stay in Kagome's dorm! Do you want to get yourselves killed?"

"But…"

"Look, VOLDIE niichan has a Shikon Shard in his stupid stick and that can be very…" Inuyasha paused to deflect one of Voldermort's spells, "Dangerous, now stand back! Damn you, Voldie! Take that!" He swung the Tetsusaiga to release his wind scar, but Voldermort simply muttered a spell and it dissipated. "What the fuck? Kagome! Did you just see that? The bastard just destroyed the kaze no kizu!"

"Mu-hahahaha! You cannot beat me, Inuyasha! I am invincible!" Voldermort laughed, while Inuyasha growled. A red arc swung towards them, meaning that Sesshoumaru had just interfered. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and landed behind Voldermort to release his wind scar, whether he hit Sesshoumaru or not. Voldermort had just dissipated Toukijen's red energy and turned to do the same as he did before with the wind scar. He then shouted: "Avada Kadabra!"

Meanwhile Kagura let fly of her blades of wind at Sakura who jumped out of the way. "Inuyasha!" She shouted abandoning her fight with Kagura. She let fly of her light whip.

"Not a chance!" Kagura said swinging her fan so that the winds blew wildly swinging the light whip off course. Fortunately, it also blew Voldermort's spell off course towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"LOOK OUT!" Sakura shouted, and with the wave of her land she formed a barrier around them. Voldermort's spell was absorbed by the barrier and he looked outraged. "Well Kagura, if you're using that fan to control the wind, then I shall use my sword." With that, Sakura put her light whip away and took out another one of her four swords. This time, this one had a curvy blade that had holes in it and was twice the size of her. Like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, it had a line of fur around the hilt. As Sakura pulled it out, the winds swirled around it. "This, Kagura, is the ultimate sword of the gods that is used to control the winds."

"Foolish woman, it is I who controls the wind."

"Come at me then."

Kagura waved her fan so that a whirl of small twisters made their way towards Sakura. Sakura humphed as if they were nothing and lazily swung the sword of the winds at it, a gust of wind flew back at Kagura who looked shocked. The wind slowly formed into a wave of boiling white electricity that smashed the small set of twisters into small breezes and flew at Kagura. Kagura swung her fan at the waves of white electricity, which slammed into the forbidden forest. "Not bad." Sakura added sarcastically as a strong set of winds flew towards her. Holding her sword in one hand, Sakura squeezed the hilt of her sword and immediately the wind that Kagura just created began to swirl around her sword, sucking up every single wind nearby.

With her other hand, she formed her staff, which actually came from her bracelet and swung it once sending a wave of white energy towards Kagura. Kagura waved her fan to get rid of it, but she found that Sakura was controlling all the winds with her sword of the winds. Kagura plucked her feather out of her hair and threw it up so that she floated up with Voldermort who was still swinging his wand at Inuyasha, who was deflecting every single one of them. But they were gone. Sakura changed her staff back into its bracelet form and with one stroke of her sword, she broke the whirlpool of winds that were rotating around the blade of her sword. A gust of wind blasted out and calmed. "They got away."

"And they still have the fucking Jewel shard!" Inuyasha snapped as he sheathed the Tetsusagia. "This is all because of Sesshoumaru."

"Excuse me, but I didn't do anything, you dim-witted fool." Sesshoumaru snapped back.

* * *

"Kagura, Kanna is dead, and I've lost visual on the scene. Please tell me that you didn't lose the Shikon Shard to those fools." Kagura was kneeling before Naraku being interrogated. Voldermort was also there holding his wand, his death eaters surrounding him.

"Naraku, they had another wind sorceress on their side, she used her sword of the winds to destroy all my attacks and controlled the winds so that I couldn't create more wind."

"I asked about the Shikon Shards, Kagura." Naraku said in a dangerous voice.

"Yes Naraku. We still have them."

"Then things are fine, we shall take the rest of the shards from Inuyasha and his pesky little friends later. As for you Voldermort, I shall let you keep that shard in there for a while until you rid Inuyasha from the face of the earth completely. You are dismissed Kagura."

Kagura almost told Naraku about Inuyasha's increased speed and his new inuyoukai markings but decided to keep her mouth shut. She decided to keep that a secret, because if Inuyasha became strong enough, then he might be able to free her. She walked away from Naraku's area only to bump into Hakudoushi.

"I know that you're planning on betraying Naraku, Kagura. Don't even think about it, because Naraku can kill you any time, whether he has your heart or not."

"I am not." Kagura hissed at the lavender-haired boy, "I have no intentions in joining up with Inuyasha's little gang of humans." Huffing to herself, Kagura pushed past Hakudoushi. But he was right, she was planning on betraying Naraku, but the scumbag didn't deserve to live. She was not going to let him fool around with her life.

* * *

Sorry guys, I made Kagome over-sit Inuyasha, it won't happen as often! I'm also sorry about not updating until a week later, had so much stuff on my mind! Anyway, thanks to all those who had reviewed my crappy story. I'm certainly glad that some people actually enjoyed my story! Anyway, laterz!

sugarsweetcandy-


	4. Some Secrets of the Past and Future Unve...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter… Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowlings… 

INUYASHA: WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU STILL ON THIS SHIT?

ANIME: I have no choice, besides, you _were_ created by Takahashi Rumiko…

INUYASHA: Throws hands up in the air Okay! I give up! Say whatever the hell you want, as long as you don't say something really stupid like I belong to Sesshoumaru or whatever…

SESSHOUMARU: Excuse me? I am not your owner, but being your master wouldn't be too bad…

INUYASH: WHY YOU…

ANIME: Here they go again…

* * *

**Chapter Four: Some Secrets of the Past and Future Unveiled**

Several weeks had passed and Inuyasha was in a horrible mood, which as a good reason because it was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha glared around his class at the students sitting before them. He had to go through the role call, which was what he was holding in his clawed hand at the very moment. He glared at the woman sitting at the end of the class who wore a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Malfoy!" He spat after gluing the wretch down with his piercing golden eyes. Malfoy raised his arm in jerky moments, which meant that he was clearly afraid of Inuyasha. "Weasley! Potter! Granger! Runt!" Inuyasha's eyes traveled around the room waiting for a reply, but got none. "RUNT! Raise your damn hand!" Shippou glared up and Inuyasha, who reached down and grabbed him by his tail lifting him out of his seat. He glared a Shippou for a moment before setting him down in his seat muttering, "The runt is here. Parkinson! Crabbe! Goyle! Brown! Thomas! Longbroom! Bullstone… what the fuck kind of a last name is that? Well from now on I'm calling you Bullshit! Bullshit! Good! You're all here… oh yeah, Jaken Wannabe!"

All the students looked around to see who Inuyasha had added to his list of attendance. "JAKEN WANNABE! RAISE YOUR HAND WHEN I CALL ON YOU SO I DON'T MARK YOU ABSENT!" Inuyasha thundered angrily. When nobody had raised his hand, Inuyasha simply scribbled something on a piece of paper and tossed it to the nearest student. "Take that to the office. Jaken Wannabe is absent. As for you, smelly hair, get out of my classroom. I will not tolerate you making snide remarks as if you know all about Hanyou and youkai when you know jack shit. And _you_ Jaken Wannabe," Inuyasha added crossly, as all the students turned their head to see him pointing straight at Professor Umbridge, "Answer when I call on you or else I'll claw you to shreds. And stop making those fucking scratching noises, they're annoying… and no need to whine that I marked you absent, because you didn't reply, so that's your problem."

"How dare you speak to the High Inquisitor like that!" Umbridge flared. Inuyasha looked at her as if she were out of her mind.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about? High Incubator? What? I know nothing about this stupid nonsense you keep coming with. The last time you were ranting about some Ministry of Magic shit, the next about some place called Ala-crap-a-bore, then about these demented things, and now this Incubator junk! The next time you come up with another patch of crazy lies, I'll bitch slap you out the window, is that clear?" Inuyasha growled pointing at Umbridge. Umbridge stood up angrily.

"I can fire you!"

"So what? It's not like I care about teaching a bunch of _ningen_ about hanyous. Besides, if you're telling me that you can teach Hanyou Studies, you have another thing coming, because you know _ZERO_ about youkai let alone hanyous, and there is no other creature in this world that can teach about hanyous except hanyous themselves. Now that you've wasted my time, shut up and I don't want to hear that stupid feather thing scratching again." Inuyasha glared at his book for a while before tearing it up without batting an eye. "I cannot stand the lies that this damn book feeds us concerning hanyous. Whoever wrote this book obviously thinks he or she knows what the hell they're talking about. Obviously they don't. What the hell is this?" He grabbed Hermiones book and flipped to a random page in the book. _"…Hanyous were once said to be very weak. They had no powers whatsoever and were considered vulnerable to both humans and other creatures. Because of this, hanyous usually don't pass the age of five._ That's fifty years to you. _Blah, blah, blah, hanyous are any creatures that are a cross between a human and any other being that are not human…"_

Inuyasha threw the book down in front of Hermione. "You see? First of all, these so called smart-asses don't know how to use youkai-age; secondly, they have no idea that hanyous with taiyoukai blood are generally considered very strong. And thirdly, a hanyou, BY DEFINITION, is a mixed breed of YOUKAI and HUMAN, and it's YOUKAI and HUMAN ONLY! How can they call anything that has non-human blood in their veins hanyou? Baka! WHAT?" Inuyasha barked at Hermione, who had raised her hand timidly.

"I'm sure the book is correct…"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT A HANYOU DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THEMSELVES?" Inuyasha screamed scaring the daylights out of her. The Slytherins snickered quietly, but not quietly enough for Inuyasha not to hear. His ears perked slightly and he slowly turned his angry gaze from Hermione to the Slytherins. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who was that? YOU!" He yelled at Pansy who paled considerably, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU, STAND!" Pansy slowly stood. "FIRST OF ALL, BEFORE I SEND YOU OUT TO JOIN YOUR BOYFRIEND OUTSIDE, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE AWAY THREE HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR LAUGHING AT OTHER PEOPLE'S DEMISES, AND THE NEXT THING I WANT TO SAY IS YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING INUYOUKAI MINUS THE MARKINGS THAT GOT IT'S FACE SMASHED BY MY TETSUSAIGA! GET OUT!" Pansy squeaked in horror and skittered out of the class. Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Now," He said sounding a bit calmer, but no less gruff, "I will write Hanyou on the board in Japanese and point out to you what each individual characters mean." Inuyasha marched to the board and picked up a chalk then scrawled _hanyou_ on the board. "Now listen. Han means half and –you is the beginning of youkai. Get it? You-kai. So if you put that together it literally means half demon. Now to give a rebuttal to your ridiculous claims about books always being right, they just messed up saying that… STOP MAKING YOUR FUCKING SCRATCHING NOISE, WRETCH!" Inuyasha suddenly exploded slamming his fist into the table and making a considerable dent. He threw the chalk on the floor and literally flew at Umbridge who had started writing again.

He snatched the quill out of her hands and snarled at her that if she did that one more time then he would make her like the quill, and single handedly crushed the quill into a mass of crumbs. Inuyasha released the bits of quill in his hand and dusted them off his hands before marching back to the front of the room. "Screw the book debate. Anyway, although Hanyous are very powerful in comparison to humans, they are a bit… weaker than their own race. In the case of a hanyou with the blood of a taiyoukai, they may be more powerful than the lesser youkai, but they might not be stronger than the youkai of their own race or stronger. Of course there are some rare cases where hanyous can be stronger. In the case of Shiori, who was a bat hanyou, she was able to make powerful barriers that even taiyoukais couldn't break. And then there's Jinenging who was a derivative of a horse taiyoukai that squeezed a middle-class youkai until she exploded. I can go on and on about hanyous that have very powerful abilities that can bring them to their advantages." Inuyasha looked up at the clock and thundered, "That's it, now get lost. As for you, Jaken Wannabe, be the first to get your stinking hide out of my class."

Trembling with rage Umbridge gathered her stuff and huffed out. "Next time I'll bring two members from the Ministry of Magic."

"Did I not ask you to shut the hell up about that type of shit? With another leap, Inuyasha punched her in the back. "And tell them to bring it on, I'll shred them to pulp with my Diamond blast!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and brandished it with one hand in her face. And when she glared at him, he squeezed the hilt and the blade immediately crystallized. Satisfied from the look he got from her, Inuyasha kicked her so that she flew across the halls screaming. A lot of the students had already come out of their classes and were shouting with joy as Umbridge sailed across the air past them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru calmly dictated his class, which was extremely silent. Umbridge sat at Sesshoumaru's desk waiting for him to start class. Sesshoumaru didn't start class, but simply glared at her. "Jaken, get off my desk and sit on the floor." He said in a deadpan way. Although his voice lacked pitches, they had an icy edge to it that indicated that Sesshoumaru was clearly annoyed. Jaken rushed into the room bowing to Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru simply said, "Not you, get out." Jaken bowed once more and left. Sesshoumaru was holding the role book in one delicate hand and didn't take his gaze off Umbridge. Much to his delight, she began to tremble with fear.

"I am the high Inquisitor from the Ministry of Magic, you are under my ranking…"

"_I_ am under _your_ ranking?" He started coldly, his voice dropping two hundred degrees below zero, "What makes you believe that a foolish _ningen_ like you would ever sit in a position higher than this Sesshoumaru?" He asked, still giving very little pitches in his wording.

"Y-y-you will… n-n-not speak to-to-to… m-me… l-l-like that…"

The inu taiyoukai dropped the role book on the table and took large confident strides towards the trembling ugly lump in front of him. "Get off my chair." He snarled, now injecting a hint of anger into his voice. When Umbridge didn't move, Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her neck at an impossible speed and lifted her clear off his chair. "You dare disrespect me?" He hissed, the other students shrunk in their seats, now most of them sat in the back. He dug his sharp claws into her skin letting a trickle of blood drip out onto the ground. "Answer me before I let my poison into your blood. I assure you that you will not survive even with the strongest antidote considering the fact that you do not possess even a drop of youkai blood, nor do you possess Houshi or Miko powers.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, but that came out like a squeak. Sesshoumaru's face didn't flinch. It stayed smooth and calm, but his eyes glinted maliciously. He squeezed his hand so that her trachea clenched together giving her very little passage for air.

"When addressing this Sesshoumaru, you will not speak in such a disgusting manner. Lower your voice and answer me properly. Now, do you dare to disrespect me?" Umbridge made gagging noises indicating that she couldn't speak and began to claw at Sesshoumaru's hand. Blood ran down his hand, but he showed so signs of pain or even a look of fighting the pain. Obviously her scratching didn't hurt one bit. "You dare to draw blood from me," He said in his deadpan voice, and squeezed Umbridge's throat until her eyes literally bulged out. Then he loosened his grasp so she could speak.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered in a forced deeper tone.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He added icily, "Try again."

"I'm sorry… Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good." Was all he said before clenching his fist tight until Umbridge's eyes bulged out ready to pop any moment if he squeezed it any harder. "Jaken, set up a chair and table of your choice in the back for this despicable ningen." Sesshoumaru released Umbridge so that she landed on the floor with a thud. He left her there wheezing and gulping air that tasted so sweet after having gone through her little revelation with Sesshoumaru. Jaken immediately shot into the room and bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Was all he said before picking out the worst desk and chair he could find. "That is what you get for underestimating the great Sesshoumaru-sama!" He crackled. "The next time you act so disrespectfully, I will dispose of you myself to spare Sesshoumaru from wasting his energy on you."

"Jaken, get out."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." With one last bow, Jaken backed out of the class and out the door. Meanwhile, Umbridge angrily picked herself up, hoping that it would look as if she had done that hastily so not to anger the inu taiyoukai, but Sesshoumaru knew better. He glared at the woman before releasing his light whip and promptly slicing her right arm off. Umbridge screamed in pain as she collapsed onto the floor clutching her where her arm once was. All the students gasped in horror at the amount of blood on the floor.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Bring the village healer to get rid of this filth before my eyes."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. But what happened?"

"She has lied to this Sesshoumaru so I punished her."

"Excellent work, Sesshoumaru-sama, she truly deserved it." Jaken said before bowing out to get Madam Pomfrey. Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken.

"HOW DARE YOU CUT MY ARM OFF!" She screeched regaining her courage. "YOU WILL BE GREATLY PUNISHED BY CORNELIUS FUDGE FOR HARMING A HIGH RANKING MEMBER OF THE MINISTRY OF—"

"Hush, you filthy ningen!" Jaken had entered with a surprised Madam Pomfrey behind him. "How dare you speak to Sesshoumaru-sama in such a disrespectful way! Sesshoumaru-sama! I shall deal with this impudent imp!"

"Fine." Sesshoumaru said calmly lowering his hand that had already started to glow dangerously green to end Professor Umbridge's life. Jaken ran up to Professor Umbridge who now had Madam Pomfrey at her side and stabbed the end of the staff of heads into her wound, which sent her on an uproar. Sesshoumaru paid no attention and picked up his role book. "Ningen #1." His gold orb moved slightly up to see a trembling sixth year raise her hand. "Ningen #2." Another student shakily raised his hand. Although Jaken was torturing Umbridge, Madam Pomfrey made no moves to stop him. After all, everyone except the Slytherins hated her. Even Snape hated her. "Jaken, Silence…" But Sesshoumaru didn't get a chance to finish his commands because the door was kicked open by a very angry-looking Inuyasha.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He shouted, "I'M TRYING TO TEACH, WRETCH!" Inuyasha stomped across the room up to Umbridge who was screaming as Jaken just took the end of his staff out of her stump. Jaken wiped the end of his staff against her robes. "Out of my way." He snapped kicking Jaken to the side. "So you pissed Sesshoumaru off, didn't you? I knew you would do that, now shut up before I rip your heart out to end your misery." A look of amusement flickered past Sesshoumaru's face.

"Get out." He stated monotonously.

"Well, get her to shut up then." Inuyasha snapped, "I can hear her three floors up!" Without waiting for a reply from Sesshoumaru, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door breaking the hinges and splintering the wood.

He didn't hesitate to form his light whip again and promptly sliced Umbridge's hair off along with the nasty pink bow in it. "You have a bad taste in clothing." He prodded blandly, and flicked his arm again so that it grazed Umbridge's back. "Get out. Your stench is repulsing." And so, Madam Pomfrey led the annoying woman out of the classroom. Thus, the so-called High Inquisitor or whatever she was didn't get to watch Sesshoumaru's class, but everyone knew that she was bent on firing him. Sesshoumaru, in the meantime continued with the role call after asking Jaken to clean the blood off the ground until it no longer stank. Jaken complied and immediately got down on his hands and knees to scrub blood off the ground.

* * *

"I saw the best thing in my whole life!" Ginny cried out at the Gryfindor table. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat across from her, and Neville sat to her right, while Seamus sat to her left.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Professor Sesshoumaru cut Umbridge's arm off."

Ron, who had been eating porkchops noisily choked on them before grabbing the goblet of pumpkin juice and swallowing it. After regaining his composure, he sputtered, "Come again?"

"You heard me. Professor Sesshoumaru sliced Umbridge's arm off."

"With what?" Seamus asked while Neville trembled next to him fearfully. Neither of them had ever seen Sesshoumaru's light whip before. "His sword?"

"I don't know, actually, he flicked his arm around and this long glowing green whip came out and slice her arm neatly off. Didn't even bat an eyelash when he sliced her arm off. And then Professor Inuyasha ran in and threw a couple curse words and complaints at him and left slamming the door."

"Oh _that_ green thing!" Ron said before Hermione could open her mouth, "Professor Inuyasha and the other new professors call it the Dock-achoo." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was really hopeless.

"NO! It's the Dokkasou." She hissed.

"Dokkasou? What's that?"

"It's this light whip that forms from Sesshoumaru's poison," Shippou said a-matter-of-factly.

"Light whip?" Ginny asked confused. "Why's it called that? And how can anyone carry poison like that?"

"Because," Shippou said going back to his pork chop, "The whip glows and the answer to your second question is that Sesshoumaru isn't human, and that humanoid form he trudges around in most of the time is a façade of his true from, which…"

"…Is a gigantic dog with poisonous fangs and saliva! Its form is also really big! Big enough to fill the whole of this dining hall!"

"Yeah, he's right… almost, but I heard from Kagome that Sesshoumaru's true form wouldn't even fit in this place."

"Wait, so are you saying that Dumbledore just hired a youkai to teach us?"

"He's not the only one! There's Inuyasha and Sakura, and Shippou!"

"Ron…" Hermione started tiredly, "Inuyasha and Sakura are hanyous. They're only half youkai."

"Whatever! They still carry youkai blood so that makes them youkai enough to me. Anyway Ginny, Dumbledore also hired a monk, a youkai exterminator, and a priestess as our teachers! You should have seen them fight!"

"OH! Now I remember! Professor Sesshoumaru and Professor Sakura were fighting each other right? Whose side were you on?"

"Sakura all the way!" Ron bellowed shaking his fist in the air.

"NO! Sesshoumaru is much better!" Lavender yelled from her spot. "Sesshoumaru was just being lenient because she was a girl!"

"Yeah, but she did kick his butt! I loved her staff! It was great! I wonder how they use their magic? And he wasn't lenient because he punched her into the ground, remember?"

"They're born with it, you idiot. As the youkai grows older, they gain more and more powers until their peak. But unlike humans their strength stays with them until they die." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Yeah but how do they make their swords do that? I mean, Sakura controlled the winds with her sword and Inuyasha shot diamonds!"

"Ron, you twit, I managed to sneak into the restricted section and came up with an old scroll. I had a read through it and it was amazing. Our new teachers were right, our text books _do_ supply us with very limited information compared to this one. It even gives images and diagrams of weapons, and an extensive story of the Legend of the Shikon Jewel. If any of you want to see it, meet me in Harry and Ron's dormitory, midnight.

* * *

Hermione carried the ancient Japanese book into Harry and Ron's dormitory. Everyone there was awake including Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Ginny was sitting on an empty bed with Lavender and Parvatti, while Shippou was on Hermione's shoulder. She waved the book in front of everyone and set it down in the middle of the floor. The curtains to the window had been drawn so that light didn't emit from the windows. Ron wrinkled his nose at the book and asked disappointedly, "That's it? Those dirty bunch paper bound by string?"

"It's old, remember? It's seven hundred years old." Hermione scolded as she made herself comfortable. Everyone else gathered around her to look at the book. She slowly opened the cover to reveal a picture of what looked very much like Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had her hands on the handles of a faded pink bike, while Inuyasha posed with his sword on his shoulder. Below it, were some Japanese characters. When everyone stared at Hermione, she said crossly, "I've already decoded it. Since you can read it, I won't bother. And that bit refused to decode."

The Legend of Inuyasha 

_Introduction:_

_Inuyasha was a very powerful half-demon that was said to roam the earth four hundred years ago in search of the Shikon Jewel along with a strangely dressed girl known as Kagome Higurashi. Together, they journeyed around Japan collecting the Shikon Shards that Kagome had accidently shattered with one of her purity arrows. They traveled together with a young fox demon named Shippou, a monk named Miroku, who had a cursed hand that sucked up anything in it's path, and a sorrowful demon exterminator by the name of Sango along with her companion, an unknown demon species with two tails that could enlarge into a ferocious demon by the name of Kirara. Together, the group was called The Inu-Group. Not only did the Inu-group search for the Shikon shards but they were seeking a mysterious half-demon by the name of Naraku. Naraku was rumored to have several illusionary castles and puppets used to fool the Inu-group. But there were many times where they had struck lucky and found the real Naraku._

_But Naraku always escaped narrowly, using his sneaky ways to manipulate their weaknesses, especially Sango's: her family. Sango's family had been murdered by Naraku on a so-called demon-extermination request and he had used a Shikon shard to ressurect Kohaku, Sango's only living relative. Naraku also had the ability to create incarnations. His first incarnations were Kanna and Kagura. Kanna, being the eldest, looked more like a six or seven year old child and looked as if she were completely drained of color. She often held a mirror that had the ability to suck the souls of the unlucky looker. It was also used to deflect attacks that the Inu-group used on Naraku. Kagura is the second oldest, but she appears to be several years older than Kanna. She usually wore either blue or white kimionos with a yellow obi tied around her waist. She wore no shoes and had two feathers stuck in her hair as a means for transportation. When she plucked one of them from her hair and tossed it in the air, the feather would enlarge and float away with her in it. Kagura was known as the Wind Sorceress, provided that she had the ability to control the winds with one flick of her magical fan. While Kanna was a devoted Naraku henchwoman, Kagura longed to be free from his grasps, especially since he held a firm grasp of her heart and was able to kill her whenever he liked. Thus, Kagura sought ways to kill him to free herself from him._

_Later incarnations of Naraku were Goshinki who was able to read people's minds, which Inuyasha later slayed him (as it shall be described later in the book), Jurromaru and his older brother, Karromaru, several other demons, Hakudoushi, and Mourymaru. Inuyasha would later kill all of them with the help of his friends. Hakudoushi and Mourymaru were the other two important henchmens of Naraku. Hakudoushi had shoulder-length lavender hair with the same colored eyes and had an extensive knowledge on weapons, yet his weapon of choice was a staff. His means of transportation was a fire horse youkai named Entai, and he was generally considered to be very evil. Mourymaru was more grostesque and absorbed a lot of demons to make himself stronger._

_Moving back to the Inu-group, Inuyasha was born from a extremely powerful Miko by the name of Izayoi, but she lost her Miko powers when she offered to fuse her blood with her mate's (Inutaisho) fang to create the ultimate sword: Tetsusaiga, forged by Toutosai.Unfortunately, the night Inuyasha was born, Inutaisho died from fatal wounds after fighting a fearsome dargon demon by the name of Ryuusai. The night Izayoi gave birth to Inuyasha, a highly honored general of the village named Tatemaru killed her and her son. Inutaisho returned on the nick of time and revived both Inuyasha and Izayoi using the Tenseiga, the life-giving sword from the heavens. After handing Izayoi a haori made from the skin of a fire rat, Inutaisho gave Inuyasha his name and ordered Izayoi to leave, while protecting her from Tatemaru who was determined to kill her and her "monstrous" son. That was where Inutaisho died. Before he died, he ordered his three most faithful followers, Myoga (his retainer), Toutosai (the one that forged the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga), and Saya (the guardian of the Souuna) to give the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha, the Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru (his other son), and Saya was to watch out for the Souuna._

_The three followers complied to Inutaisho's orders and Toutosai tied a note to the Tenseiga and hung it above Inutaisho's aquaintance, a tree demon where Sesshoumaru would later find it. Myoga placed the Tetsusaiga into Inutaisho's grave and sealed it inside Inuyasha's left eye while Saya guarded the Souuna and was placed in the Bone Eaters well. He told the other two that they would not be seeing each other because he would be going five-hundred hears into the future. Inutaisho also called for his right hand woman, Sakura, and told her in private to take Inuyasha's soul and split it into six parts scattering the five most powerful souls around Japan and saving the weakest sixth soul in Inuyasha's body. Sakura agreed to do just that and using her priestess powers, split Inuyasha's soul into six pieces doing exactly as Inutaisho asked her to do. She took the five souls that had been removed from Inuyasha and sealed them inside special stones protected by a strong barrier that could not be destroyed except by the Tetsusaiga's ultimate barrier shattering blade. These stones later became known as the soul-stones; and so everything was set._

_Later, after Inuyasha was of eight years (in human years), Izayoi passed away from a mysterious disease. The villagers disliked him for being half demon and chased him out of the village to fend for himself. Miraculously, he survived after being protected by his half brother Sesshoumaru, but was abandoned before he was fully-grown. It is still unknown as of why Sesshoumaru suddenly wanted Inuyasha dead, but it was rumored that Sesshoumaru was humiliated with protecting a mere half-breed and thrived to kill him to erase the "shameful" memories. Inuyasha, however, was not finished, for Sakura, the beautiful half-demon daughter of Inutaisho's right-hand man Tentimaru, thwarted her position as Sesshoumaru's righthand woman and her potential to become his mate to become the sole protector of Inuyasha, the Royal Guardian. She watched over the young Inuyasha after Sesshomaru had abandoned him and purified any demon that came in contact when the child was asleep at night. But she never showed herself until after a hundred and forty years when Inuyasha was fully grown. Why? Nobody knows, not even me._

_Inuyasha lived a gruff life, having to fend for himself, despite the protection he received from Sakura. He grew up to become tough, cold-hearted, suspicious of everyone, and ill tempered. Around his hundred and fiftieth year, he heard of the rumor of the Shikon Jewel and it's mysterious powers that could change a weak half-demon such as himself into a strong, full-fledged demon and set out to snatch it from the hands of the guardian Kikyou, the village priestess and guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Kikyou was a beautiful, kind-hearted priestess who used purity arrows to kill any intruder of her village. It was here, where Inuyasha met her and fell in love with her._

_In the meantime, Kikyou was caring for an injured bandit by the name of Onigumo. Onigumo was extremely injured from an unknown accident (which you shall find out about later) and could not move his body. Kikyou cared for him, after knowingly knowing that he had a black heart. Despite this fact, she pitied him. Onigumo soon fell in love with the priestess as well and envied Inuyasha, who had loved her and had been loved back. His envy attracted many demons to his dark heart and he let them consume him in exchange for a mobile body; thus becoming the infamous Naraku as we all know him today. Meanwhile, Kikyou told Inuyasha that he could become human by wishing upon the Shikon Jewel. Unsure about it Inuyasha asked her if it would work and asked her what would happen to her. Kikyou responded by telling him that she would become a regular woman with a regular life, if the Shikon Jewel disappeared. Inuyasha agreed to do as she asked and they parted._

_However, Onigumo, now known as Naraku, decided to trick them into hating each other. He did this in hopes to taint the Shikon Jewel by first taking advantage of Inuyasha's suspicious ways and taking the form of Kikyou and firing purity arrows at Inuyasha. He used this to anger Inuyasha so that he would not show up when the real Kikyou went out to their rendez vous point with the Shikon Jewel. When the real Kikyou showed up, Naraku changed himself into Inuyasha and slashed her, giving her a fatal wound. He told her that he was not interested in the Shikon Jewel and it saying that he would thankfully take the jewel to become full demon. Kikyou was angry with him and the two began to hate each other. All seemed to go very well for Naraku, and he placed the jewel in it's usual spot in the village, so that the real Inuyasha can come to take it out of revenge for Kikyou. Just as planned, Inuyasha stooped over the village and easily snatched the Shikon Jewel and destroyed the village. But just as he was about to streak away with the Jewel, Kikyou shot him with one of her purity arrows directly in the chest. It was supposed to kill him, but instead lulled him into a deep slumber that would last for fifty years._

_By the time all this was done, Kikyou was dying. This was the moment Naraku was waiting for. If Kikyou wished upon the Shikon Jewel to save her life and only her own, then the Shikon Jewel would become tainted. Much to Naraku's disgust, some love towards Inuyasha still remained in Kikyou's heart and instead of wishing to live, she gave orders to the villagers to burn her body after her death with the Shikon Jewel so she could also guard it in the underworld. The reason why she did not wish to live upon the Shikon Jewel was because she wanted to die with Inuyasha. And so, Naraku's plans had been foiled unknowingly. Disgusted, Naraku had no choice but to sit around doing absolutely nothing. He never dreamed that the Shikon Jewel would return to his era through the reincarnation of Kikyou: Kagome Higurashi._

Sesshoumaru (Japanese) Inuyasha July 9th, 1805 

Hermione pulled her head out of the book. "What a complicated story." The others nodded

"How come that word didn't decode?" Ron asked pointing to the spot where the signature of the author was.

"Because…" Hermione started through grit teeth.

"Wait… can I read the title page with Inuyasha and Kagome on it?" Shippou piped sounding a bit annoyed that they forgot he was Japanese.

"Oh yeah! You're Japanese! Sorry, forgot." Ron said laughing nervously while Shippou rolled his eyes as he flipped to the title page.

"Hmmm… IN MEMOIR OF INUYASHA, MY YOUNGER BROTHER, WHOM I FAILED TO PROTECT… NANI? This was written by SESSHOUMARU? _Sesshoumaru_ of all the people?" Shippou exclaimed, bushy tail bristling. He flipped back to the page were Sesshoumaru's signature was, and read it aloud in English: "Sesshoumaru, the half-brother of Inuyasha." He threw his hands up in the air, "Impossible!"

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha _hate_ each other and fight every time they meet!"

"Oh well, I guess that's not it now, let's read on!" Ron said bouncing excitedly in his spot like Shippou did when he saw candy. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and flipped the page.

_Before Reading—Terminologies and Weapon descriptions:  
__**Tetsusaiga:  
**__This was the sword that was once wielded by Inuyasha, also known as the killing fang. It can transform from a regular iron blade to the great fang of Inutaisho. Was forged from one of his fangs along with the blood of Izayoi to create this ultimate sword. The Tetsusaiga had many attacks. The most common ones were the Kaze no Kizu, Bahurrya, Diamond blast, dragon scale Tetsusaiga, barrier shattering Tetsusaiga, barrier creating Tetsusaiga, Miko Power blade, Glowing white Fang, and Dragon Blade Blast. The Tetsusaiga cannot be touched by any demon and only if there was a hint of human blood; but it does not transform in the hands of anyone except for the wielder who can only master the art of transformation with the desire to protect another human. The only time a demon can come in contact with it is when it is passed on to them. The Tetsusaiga repelled all other demons who touched it because it was placed under a protection spell of Inutaisho's love for his son. Tetsusaiga is the ultimate sword of the demons and is called the sword of men. It can kill a hundred demons with one sweeping motion of the kaze no kizu. But the Tetsusaiga can kill up to ten thousand demons with one mighty swing of its ultimate attack: the glowing white fang. The scabbard of the Tetsusaiga was also very powerful, provided that it was made from the sturdy branches and bark of a tree demon. The scabbard can act as a shield for any kind of demonic force hurtled at the wielder. The Tetsusaiga was formed to protect Inuyasha, and so it was able to save the holder from poisonous miasma, and acted as a shield for attackers, repelling anything that wished to inflict harm on the wielder. However, in a battle with Goshinki, the blade was snapped into two and when remade from Inuyasha's fang, lost the power of Inutaisho's love for his son, thus making it only a powerful sword where Inuyasha was to protect himself. The Tetsusaiga was forged by Toutosai, a rare fire-breathing blacksmith demon. Below is the diagram of the Tetsusaiga and it's scabbard._

_**Diagram I: **Tetsusaiga in its untransformed state. Is plain iron and can inflict very little harm on demons.  
**Diagram II:** Tetsusaiga in its transformed state. The blade is can change colors or morph to whatever powers the wielder uses.  
**Diagram III:** Scabbard of the Tetsusaiga, can act as a shield against any attack. _

_**Tenseiga:  
**__The Tenseiga was also forged from the fang of Inutaisho. Unlike the Tetsusaiga, the Tenseiga was the life-giving fang of the heavens passed on from Inutaisho to his eldest son Sesshoumaru. It was considered the twin-brother sword of the Tetsusaiga and could give life or energy to the weak and the dead with one swift stroke. It was the opposite of the Tetsusaiga and was able to bring life to a hundred people Although the Tenseiga is the life-giving fang, if used properly, can transform looking exactly like the Tetsusaiga and kill ten thousand evil souls in one stroke and save a thousand lives as well, even the lives of those who had forever lost their souls from the spirits of the underworld. Another capability of the Tenseiga is that it will save it's owner from death by transporting him or her to another area no matter how much it is resented for being unable to kill, except for those with a black heart. The Tenseiga may kill very powerful demons or half-demons by combining its force with the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, otherwise it is only capable of killing evil souls._

_**Diagram I:** Tenseiga in its normal form that can save a hundred lives.  
__**Diagram II:** Tenseiga in its transformed state that can kill evil souls or save ten thousand lives.  
__**Diagram III:** Scabbard of Tenseiga._

_**Sounna:  
**__It the Tetsusaiga was considered the sword of men and earth, and the Tenseiga was considered the soul of the heavens. Then this third sword wielded by Inutaisho was considered the sword of Hell. When Inutaisho died, one of his three acquaintances, Saya offered to guard it. It was capable of destroying a hundred lives and then turning the bodies into an army of Zombies that can only be killed by fire. It is an evil sword that, like the Tokijen, takes possession of anything that touches it, killing the possessed in the end. The only ones that could touch the Souuna were actually Inutaisho himself and Sesshoumaru because he possessed Inutaisho's blood. Inuyasha, although having Inutaisho's blood as well, was also half human and so he could not control the Souuna._

_**Diagram I:** Souuna with its long blade and its bone handle.  
__**Diagram II:** The scabbard of the Souuna, the golden medallion is where Saya resided  
__**Diagram III:** Saya, guardian of the Souuna._

_**Toukijen:  
**__Was forged from Goshinki's fangs under the order of Sesshoumaru to another swordsmith named Kazinbo. It gained its power from Goshinki's desire for revenge of his death from Inuyasha and partly from the power of the small pieces of Tetsusaiga that remained with his teeth. The Toukijen has several attacks that are not as powerful as the ultimate attacks of the Tetsusaiga, but are still very powerful. However they were not named. The most characteristic powers of the Toukijen was a red blast and its bullet like attack. Several other forms are a blast of white or green energy. The ultimate power of the Toukijen is the sword blast, which is a huge ball of white light that blasts down the enemy. Unlike the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga it cannot transform, but is still very powerful if used correctly. The Toukijen was considered an evil sword and when Kazinbo finally completed it, it took possession of his body. Kazinbo killed Jaken who had come to check up on him to see if the sword was completed and later, because Kazinbo could not master the sword, was torn to shreds._

_**Diagram I:** Toukijen; it had a pointed tip and was not as large and grand as the Tetsusaiga.  
__**Diagram II:** Goshinki, the demon that snapped the Tetsusaiga in two._

_**Surra:  
**__The origins of the Surra is unknown, but it was the possession of a very powerful half dog-demon Sakura. It was two bracelets each embedded with the stone of the soul of her mother and father. The Surra has various attacks and can absorb the energy of demonic powers transforming into the weapon that hurled the power at the wearer. The Surra was able to transform into swords, spears, bow and arrows, and any other weapon imaginable. Its most oftenly used weapon was a huge silver staff with a large silver blade that can shoot out white electricity called the Aura of the Heavens. The Surra can also be used to deflect any kind of attack and can shatter many powerful barriers except the one made by the Tetsusaiga. Several attacks of the Surra other than the attacks it absorbs and the Aura of the Heavens were, Midnight Blast, Thunderous Soul, Arrows of Death, Wind Arch-Wave, Starry Soul Shatterer and the Water whip. It was also used to control the flames and protected the wielder from being controlled. When combined with the priestess powers of it's owner, the Aura of the Heavens can become very fatal killing five thousand demons in one swift movement. The blade of the Surra Staff was strong enough to completely sever the Tetsusaiga despite the fact that it is not as powerful as it is. Thus, the Surra Staff was also used to break through thick walls. When the Surra is in its bow form it is long and made of silver as well. Its string is the red soul-stones of Tentimaru and Yura, the mother and father of Sakura. The String can transform any arrow, dull or not, into a longer arrow, with a spiky head and a red tail. With this, combined with the miko energy from Sakura, it can purify a hundred demons. Another one of the Surra's ultimate transformation other than the Surra staff is the Twin Swords of Lightness and Darkness. If Darkness and Lightness combined together they formed a ball of blue and black energy hurled at the opponent to leave nothing of him or her, not even dust. The Surra was said to have transformed into the Tetsusaiga or more specifically the Tenseiga to revive several lives, such as Inuyasha in his battle with the horse demon lord Erisai._

_**Diagram I:** The Bow, Surra Staff, and the Twin Swords of Lightness and Darkness.  
__**Diagram II:** The Surra Bracelets in their untransformed state. Even in their untransformed state, the Surra Bracelets can absorb demonic energy into it's red soul stones._

_**The Four Swords of the Elemental Souls:  
**__These swords were also in possession of Sakura. They were forged also from Toutosai from the four soul stones of the four elements: fire, water, wind, and earth. The swords were made in honor of Yura, Sakura's three-quarters dog-demon mother. They were created specifically to control the elements, and are not as powerful as the Surra, yet they provided the wielder great control of the elements. For example, in a battle with Kagura, the wind sorceress, and lord Voldermort, Sakura used the Sword of the Winds to centralize the winds on her sword as she attacked her opponents._

"Hey! That's the battle we saw!"

"Stuff it Ron." Ginny said with the roll of her eyes.

_**Diagram I:** The Four Sword of the Elemental Souls from left to right, The Sword of Water, The Sword of Earth, The Sword of Fire, and The Sword of the Winds._

**_Pelt User (Sakura and Sesshoumaru):  
_**_Like the pelt around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Sakura's pelt works the same way. It is wrapped around her waist and shoulder and is used to grab things or squeeze the enemy to death, it acts much like a tail, only it isn't. The Pelt is made from the skin of Sakura and Sesshoumaru's mother. As in, in honor for the birth of Sakura, Yura gave her a large part of her skin as a pelt and a baby blanket provided that she is able to regrow new skin in an hour. And the same goes with Sesshoumaru's mother, Haikai. The Pelt is kept with the child even long after adulthood. It is also a means of separating the superior dog demons from the ones lower down in the caste. All superior dog demons possess a pelt. The most powerful Inutaisho's pelt, unlike Sakura and Sesshoumaru, is like a cape. This symbolizes that he is the demon lord. Sesshoumaru's pelt is thinner and longer, trailing down on the ground. Sakura's pelt is about the same size, but slightly longer and thinner. Nevertheless, it is much whiter and fluffier symbolizing that she is a woman._

**_Kazanna (Wind Tunnel):  
_**_Although the Kazanna was used by Miroku the amorous monk as a primary weapon, it was originally a curse inflicted on Miroku's grandfather when he came to kill Naraku. In order to play with his grandfather's weakness: women, Naraku turned himself into a beautiful princess and lured him into a trap. By the time Naraku was found out, he had already given the curse on Miroku's family. The curse was said to run from generation to generation and in the end it would eventually become more and more powerful until even the bearer of the the Kazanna was sucked in as well. Little is known about what happens to the ones who are sucked into the Kazanna, but what is known is that once sucked into the Kazanna, one is never seen again. The Kazanna is in Miroku's right hand and was covered up with a glove that exposed the fingers and sealed temporarily with prayer beads. When the Kazanna is opened, it sucks in anything of alarming speed, it is seen as a huge black void. Both Miroku's grandfather, and father were killed because of the Kazanna. Thus, Miroku seeked Naraku by collecting the Shikon Shards at first on his own to lure Naraku so he could kill him. Later he joined Inuyasha and Kagome in search for the Shikon Shards._

_**Diagram 1: **Hand with Kazanna (Miroku using Kazanna on a group of demons)_

**_Priestess Powers of Kagome Higurashi:  
_**_Kagome Higurashi, the reincarnation of Kikyou and the new guardian of the Shikon Jewel, was gifted with her priestess power ranging from purity arrows to her own priestess powers that flows freely from her body. The weapon of Kagome Higurashi's choice was the bow an arrow. In her earlier stages, she used a simple bow and arrow using her priestess powers to shoot purity arrows at her enemy. At first they were weak, but as she exercised her spiritual powers, they became powerful enough to inflict grave injuries on even Naraku himself. As her priestess powers increased she learned to do several other tricks, such as the deflecting power where she was able to deflect any demonic powers or attacking demons that charged at her. Another one of her gains was the ability to create purity arrows out of her priestess powers. This was one of her most powerful attacks where a single arrow was able to slice through even the Kaze no Kizu and the Great White Fang. It was also powerful enough to purify a thousand demons with one arrow. Another one of her abilites as a priestess was to create powerful barriers and shatter barriers with one of her purity arrows. With a new form of her bow also formed from her spiritual powers, she was able to shield herself from even the Great White Fang of the Tetsusaiga. Her tears were considered to be magical and have healing powers. It was also rumored to have resurrected Inuyasha since one of his soul stones were inside her tears. She also has the ability to see the Shikon Shards when they are lodged in the demons or ill spirited humans. Provided that she was the reincarnation of the former guardian of the Shikon Jewel, shewas able topurify the Shikon Jewel when it was tainted with evil. The priestess powers of Kagome were so powerful that anything that wasn't pure that touched her were to disperse into dust. She was also very hard to control, and broke out from many of Naraku's controlling methods and even Menomaru's controlling method. Once she had gained complete control of her Spiritual powers, Kagome was unable to be controlled by someone else and was rumored to have destroyed Naraku by the single touch of her hands._

_**Diagram I:** An early form of Kagome's bow and arrows  
__**Diagram II:** Enhanced form of Kagome's bow and arrows formed from her spiritual powers._

**_Hiraikotsu:  
_**_This was a giant boomerang larger a normal human made from demon bones used by the demon Exterminator Sango. It was thrown at it's opponent and a very effective weapon that needed immense strength and momentum in order to keep it going._

_**Diagram I:** Hiriakoshi._

**_Midoriko and the Shikon Jewel:  
_**_Also known as the Jewel of the four souls. Was created in a battle between a powerful priestess named Midoriko against hordes of demon fused together. Midorkio was said to have battled many fused demons for seven days and seven nights. On the seventh night, she made an attempt to purify all the demons by using her soul. Unfortunately, her soul solidified and shot out of her body to absorb the souls of the demon. Thisbecame known as the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel was sought by many demons because of the immense powers it gave them. Even with a tiny shard of the jewel, a demon can become very powerful and because it possesses both the soul of Midoriko and the demons it can be used for the good and the bad. One way to completely purify the Shikon Jewel is to make a wish upon it for the sake of someone else. For example, if Inuyasha wished to become human upon the Shikon Jewel, then he would be doing it to be with Kikyou and it would purify the jewel completely killing all the demonic souls within it and freeing Midoriko's soul. Once this wish is made, then the Shikon Jewel vanishes forever. It has been rumored that Midoriko's soul was still battling the demons soul within the Shikon Jewel to this very day._

_**Diagram I:** The Shikon Jewel_

**_The "Sit" Command:  
_**_Thiswas actually a very humorous way in subduing Inuyasha whenever he became too rash. It was originally made by Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister and the village priestess after Kikyou's death. On Kagome's first arrival, she threw a set of prayer beads made from fangs and purple stones after uttering some prayer words. Whatever word Kagome first used was the command that would subdue him. When Inuyasha was preparing to kill her, unsure of whatelse to say, she yelled: "SIT" and that command sent him face first into the ground. It can also be used to save Inuyasha when his demonic blood takes over making him become full demon, for if he stays in his demonic form for too long then it will consume his soul and he will always be the blood thirsty beast that will continue to kill until it's dying days. It was also used twice in a row to break Inuyasha from the controlling bond of the Souuna._

_**Diagram I:** The prayer beads._

**_Goraishi:  
_**_The Goraishi was a claw-bracelet that was once used by Kouga, the leader of the wolf clan. In order to gain the Goraishi, Kouga had to fight with the three-headed wolf demon that guarded the Goraishi. The Goraishi fitted onto the owner's wrist and had these five claws fitted into the fingers like a glove. It is very powerful and has several powers. One of them is the Slicing Claw, where the possessor can claw from the distance, and a huge thunder of electricity would shoot out from it. This was a replacement after Kouga gave up the Shikon Shard in his arm to Kagome. Another one of Gorashi's attacks were: Claw Shock, Barrier Shattering Claw, and Explosive Shock Wave._

_**Diagram I:** The Goraishi, a bracelet with five chains that held claws._

**_Kitsune Bi:  
_**_This is the magical ability of a fox where a burst of fire would shoot out from their hands. The fox demon is born with it and carries it with him or her from the age of fifteen to when he or she dies at the age of about two hundred fifty thousand years of age. In it's most powerful form the Kitsune Bi can burn down fifty whole mountains into ashes, destroying even the mountains themselves. When humans saw that mountains have vanished, they thought that the landscape shape shifted. Its reduced state, however, can be virtually harmless and only used for camp fires and maybe setting a torch on fire. Otherwise the Kitsune Bi is extremely powerful._

**_Nintoujou:  
_**_The Nintoujou was given as a gift to Jaken from his master Sesshoumaru in honor for becoming his retainer. The Nintoujou is a staff made up of two heads: the head of an old Man and the head of young woman. The white and the black hair of the two heads wrap around the stick of the staff. This has several uses, for starters, the Nintoujou is the key to Inutaisho's grave and it can also be used to detect the grave of Inutaisho. If the direction is correct, then the old man head laughs and if it is wrong then the woman screams. The ultimate attack of the Nintoujou is when it is tapped on the ground once, therefore spurting a huge river of flames from the woman's mouth. If a red paper is placed on the ground and the staff is tapped on it, then water will come out, but that was rarely used._

_**Diagram I:** The Nintoujou as a whole  
__**Diagram II:** The woman side of the staff.  
__**Diagram III:** The old-man side of the staff.  
__**Diagram IV:** Nintoujou's red paper for tapping on to create water_

**_Kagura's Magical Fan:  
_**_Kagura's fan was a simple one. At a single glance it looks like an ordinary fan, but it is not. The fan is mostly white with a red decoration at the tip of the fan and is used to control the winds. Several attacks that this fan can make from the wind are the Dance of the Wind Blades, Dance of Dragon Snakes, and the Dance of Death. The Dance of the Wind Blades is basically huge glowing white crescent blades that can slice the opponent into many pieces. The Dance of the Dragon Snakes is a bunch of tornados that swirls around the opponent and also slices them to many pieces. The last of the three attacks, the Dance of Death, is used to create an army of zombies from the head, sort of like the Sounna, only the fan acts as the puppet controller._

_**Diagram I:** Kagura's Fan (closed)  
__**Diagram II:** Kagura's Fan (Opened)_

**_Kusarikama:  
_**_This was also made of demon bones and a metal chain. It is in the shape of a sickle with a long chain attached to it and belonged to Sango's younger brother Kohaku. It can be used by holding onto the chain while tossing the sickle at the opponent; it may also be used like a whip._

_**Diagram I:** The Kusarikama_

The Hogwarts students sat around the book in awe. Shippou was the only one who didn't see anything special about anything except the Surra Staff, since he really didn't see it's true powers. The group sat around in silence wondering what to make of the story it was a complicated story. After a while, everyone, except Shippou scrambled to read on. They read about Naraku and his strange tentacles and how his body was made of poisonous miasma. After they finished reading about Naraku they seemed a bit terrified.

"N-N-Naraku's… r-r-really s-scary…" Neville trembled after reading about his devious ways.

"No, Naraku isn't just scary, he's annoying!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione closed the book and did a brief flip through it. As she was flipping the book, a couple pages fell out, these were written in Japanese and seemed to be a letter of some sort. While everyone was talking about Naraku and Voldermort teaming up she carefully unfolded it and tapped it twice with her wand decoding the letter.

"Guys, look at this." Hermione held up an old, flimsy rice paper, "It's a letter of some sort. I just decoded it, so I'll read it out to you." Everyone, including Shippou eagerly scampered over to her. "Umm… it says, My Dear Brother Sesshoumaru, I am writing this letter to you because I know that I will not survive the last battle with Naraku, and if I do, I will be long gone and never to be seen again, thus I am leaving the Jewel of the Four Souls in your safekeeping to guard from all other demons. I am asking you this favor because you are the only demon I know that is not interested in the power of the Jewel of the Four Souls, in addition, the other demons fear you, so they will not try to take it from you as frequently as they would from me. I am also leaving the Tetsusaiga, Kagome's bow, the Hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff, the Surra, the Swords of the Four Elemental Souls, Kagura's fan, Goraishi, Kusarikama, Sakura's pelt, and the prayer beads around my neck in your possession. Inuyasha."

"NANI? Inuyasha dies? WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Who would have known that he would willingly give Sesshoumaru, out of all the people, the Tetsusaiga?"

"Well, speaking of pelts, so that was what was around Professor Sesshoumaru's shoulder!" Lavender giggled, "Once when he was passing us I tried touching it and it twitched! I thought it was a tail!"

"Did it wrap around your arm and lift you off the ground?" Shippou asked, "Or did you annoy him and make him claw you?"

"What was mean, Shippou!"

"Yeah, but Sesshoumaru doesn't like it when humans grab onto his things… except for Rin."

"He did turn around and glare at me, but that was enough for me to let go. He also told me… ooh, I have a recording of his voice, listen!" With that, Lavender waved her wand and from the tip a white mist slowly came out forming into Sesshomaru. Shippou squeaked in terror and scooted behind Harry. Then the misty Sesshoumaru started to speak: "Release my pelt at once. I, Sesshoumaru, will not tolerate filthy ningens like you tainting my things."

"I wonder what ningen means. Professor Sesshoumaru seems to use it a lot." Parvatti added dreamily. Obviously she liked Sesshomaru despite the way he treated her. Hermione just didn't get her.

"It means human." Shippou squeaked as he reemerged from behind Harry as 'Sesshoumaru' disappeared.

"I hate the way he role calls." Ron snarled, "Ningen #1, Ningen #2, Ningen #3, Ningen #4? And how come he calls Shippou by his name?"

"That's because I'm of kitsune taiyoukai. As far as he's concerned he doesn't care if you're another youkai, and may even be a little more civil if you were taiyoukai… not that he treats anyone with respect, especially since inuyoukai are the most powerful youkai. All other youkai bow down to inu taiyoukais."

"Oh." Was all Harry said.

"But Sesshoumaru's too cute to be mean!" Lavender wailed, "I even started a Sesshomaru fanclub!"

"WHAT?" Shippou looked horrified.

"You heard me! I started a Sesshoumaru fanclub along with my dear friend Parvatti. You wouldn't believe me if I told you that even Pansy joined the group! So did Cho, Hannah, Ginny, Millicent, Katie and all these other girls! All we do is run around behind Sesshoumaru and try to spy on him. We tried to get Collin to take some pictures of him, but ever since Sesshomaru broke his camera, he refused to! But at least the film was saved! So now we have billions of photos of Sesshoumaru! Look!" With that, Lavender happily produced a thick photo album and opened it up to see millions of Sesshoumarus. Most of them had apathetic looks on their faces. Their noses immediately wrinkled slightly upon seeing the group, then they calmly turned and walked away and out of the frame. Lavender happily flipped the page to the next one which was Sesshoumaru fighting with Sakura, Collin must have taken them when they were fighting earlier. Only, in this one, they were constantly fighting nonstop. Sesshoumaru's hair was blowing wildly in the winds as he swung the Toukijen over and over while Sakura blocked all of his swings with her staff. Another one was a close up on Sesshoumaru who looked satisfied, and the next one showed him punching Sakura into the ground. "This is the best picture! The part where he punches Sakura! You know, if only Sakura wasn't in the pictures, they would have been perfect! I wished Collin could have erased Sakura from the picture."

"WHAT? How dare he punch her? And for your information, Lavender, Sakura is too good for Sesshoumaru!" Ron spat.

"Nuh-uh! Sesshoumaru's too good for Sakura."

"Umm…" Shippou started standing between the two of them, "I don't think they like each other much, so you don't have to start fighting over who's better than who. Despite the fact that they hate each other, I think that before there was something between them because the last time I saw them teaching Defense Against Demonic Energy, they looked sort of sad."

"Sad? Why would they be sad?"

"Look at the book… maybe it might have something in there."

Lavender scrambled for the book and flipped carefully through the pages until she found the chapter with the title: "Sesshoumaru." She skimmed through it until she found the part she was looking for…

_Sesshoumaru and Sakura may be from the same dog demon clan, but they loathe the other greatly. Even so, somewhere deep in their hearts, they are still the lovers they once were. Both are around the same age. This chapter is the story of their youthful days up until their bitter fight that split them from one another forever._

_Sesshoumaru was born in the western lands of Japan as the son of Inutaisho and Haikai. Sesshoumaru was born long before Inuyasha and was the heir to Inutaisho's possession. His mother Haikai died from a mysterious disease thirty years after Sesshoumaru was born and left the pup to be raised by Inutaisho on his own. Sakura was the daughter of a Korean half dog demon Jee Sun (renamed Yura), and Inutaisho's right hand man, Tentimaru. How Yura came from Korea to Japan, it is unknown, but it was said that she was sold to a wealthy Samurai, because of her being half-demon. At any rate, Sakura and Sesshoumaru knew each other ever since birth, Sesshoumaru being forty years older than her (forty demon years is equivalent to four years in the human standards). And because of the closeness of Inutaisho and Tentimaru, were very close friends._

_Amazingly enough, the young Sesshoumaru was completely different than the Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha knew. Young Sesshoumaru was inquisitive, cheerful, loud, and mischievious. Although Sesshoumaru had changed a lot since he was a child, he still managed to retain his curiosity. At any rate, Sakura was the opposite of Sesshoumaru, with the exception of her curiosity. She was quiet, thoughtful, and stayed out of trouble. Perhaps one of the main reasons why Sesshoumaru got away with most of his mischieviousness was because of Sakura's calm nature. Other than annoying other demons, the two of them would sit around in the grass in the field of the flowers that never die. There, Sakura would make flower garlands, while Sesshoumaru fidgeted with the flowers, provided that he wasn't the type to stand still even for a second. Whenever Sakura made flower garlands, out of these flowers that never died, even when they were picked, she would place them on his head. This was what they usually did before setting off to upset other dog demons. The two of them also liked to speak to the lesser dog demons, because most of the higher demons were extremely boring._

_As they grew older, they also became closer and harder to separate. They would do everything together; it was because of this that Sakura learned to combat at a young age, maybe too young for her age. While Sesshoumaru chose swords as his primary weapon, after wishing to be like his father; Sakura, on the other hand, learned on using every single weapon, mastering them before she finally settled on mastering the staff completely. This may be the reason why she is very skilled with the staff, and it may also be the reason why she has the possession of the Surra bracelets._

_After the death of Inutaisho, however, Sesshoumaru started to change. At first the changes weren't very big, such as getting less mischievious, and more somber. Then things started to really change, Sesshoumaru stopped showing any signs of emotions. And he would rarely, if ever, display looks of anger or satisfaction, otherwise, his face pretty much stayed the same. Nonetheless, Sakura and Sesshoumaru were still very good friends because he would only show emotions towards her and would confine all his secrets and woes with her. Even after Inuyasha was born, the half-demon that Sesshoumaru always seemed to hate, Sesshoumaru loved him deeply because he felt that Inuyasha still bore his father's blood and was his only living relative. He even protected both Inuyasha and his mother Izayoi from any forms of danger. And then it all crashed._

_The Cat demon clans were itching for revenge from Inutaisho because he had killed their leader and banished them from the western lands. Thus they decided it was time for war and attacked. The night before the war, Sesshoumaru asked Sakura a very special question: to become his sole and lifelong mate. He asked her in the field of flowers that never died before the war broke out. They promised to meet directly after the war, and because they had no special token of promise Sakura gave Sesshoumaru one of her many flower garlands and he gave one of his fangs. Shortly after the exchange, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to leave._

_The war lasted for twenty years and Sakura was willing to wait until his return. Because of this, she rejected every single offer from any suitor… if she had any. Although extremely beautiful, Sakura was considered highly unpopular when it came to the mating season. Most of the reason was because she was half-demon and despite her high ranking, was considered the filthiest of the demonic empire. Yet she was content because she always had Sesshoumaru by her side. Contrary to Sakura, Sesshoumaru was very popular amongst the female dog-demons and always had heaps and heaps of suitors just waiting for him to approve. Like Sakura, he only saw her and wished to stay by her side. And so the green leaves changed colors and the snow came and went twenty times. Finally, it was time for Sesshoumaru to return. On the night of the new moon where the never dying flowers were in full bloom, Sakura went to their Rendez vous point to meet him. He was there waiting for her, but…_

_He had changed so much. He was no longer the Sesshoumaru she once knew. His heart had hardened and no sense of emotion shone through his face, he did not even take her hands like he once had. Sakura was very disappointed in him, but that was not the reason why she broke her promise to him. Ever since returning from the war, Sesshoumaru also had an abrupt change in his opinions on half demons. He saw them as the dirt beneath his feet and worse than even humans. He announced that Inuyasha was no longer under his supervision and that he would kill him but he still kept his promise. But Sakura could not keep her promise. She told him that with his new attitude, she was unable to stay by his side even for a second, and told him that not only was she going to break their promise, but that she would resign as her position as second in command. She also told him that she was leaving and that he would not dare to lay a finger on Inuyasha. Angry with the fact that his orders had been blatantly disobeyed, by even the mild, tender Sakura, Sesshoumaru told her that he didn't want to see her face again and cold-heartedly expelled her from the Western Lands._

_Sakura told him that she was going to take the now seventy-eight-year-old (human years: thirteen) Inuyasha with her, but was threatened that she would be killed instantly. Sakura refused and so the two of them fought in that very area. It was a bitter battle that lasted for another three years nonstop. The fight was so great that it was said that the skies remained light like day for many years even after the battle. In the end, it was called as a tie, but Sesshoumaru was heavily injured and Sakura was unscathed because of her barriers. During that time, Sakura took the time to take Inuyasha and flee. Much to her misfortune, Sesshoumaru had enough strength to interfere, and so it was said that he killed her on the spot. There is no record of what happened to Inuyasha during that time, but what is known is that he reappeared many years later in search of the Jewel of the four Souls and later, Naraku. After killing Sakura, Sesshoumaru turned to finish off Inuyasha, but he was missing. Then he realized that Sakura had thrown Inuyasha southeast, far from where they were and that it has nearly futile for him to find him at the moment._

_After the death of Sakura, the dog-demon clan broke out into a major civil war. It was believed that Sesshoumaru had no interest in leading them although he was the rightful heir. Furthermore, he was greatly injured to the point where he had to wait for a whole fifty years to heal completely. Skirmishes broke out here and there, and the dog-demon clan that was once the most powerful in the world for millions of decades collapsed. All that was left of the dog-demon clan were small groups scattered across the western lands. The once mighty population of a five hundred million dog-demons drastically reduced to only a couple thousand of them. The reason why Sesshoumaru was uninterested in ruling the dog-demon clan was because he was in search of Inuyasha and later, when the rumors reached him, Sakura, who was still alive somewhere. It was also said that he was in search for his father's Tetsusaiga to make himself very powerful after his humiliating defeat from not only a female, but a mere halfling._

Everyone stopped reading. The story they had just read was a tragic one.

"That's…" Harry started, "… very… sad. All because of his racist beliefs, the whole clan was annihilated."

"So that's what happened, then Sesshoumaru had no legitimate reasons for hating Inuyasha!" Shippou cried out, "Inuyasha didn't do anything!" The others nodded in agreement except for Lavender and Parvatti.

"I'm sure that battle with Inuyasha was only for fun."

"I don't think so, Inuyasha was good as dead when we saw him and the fight between Sakura and Sesshomaru was really serious. And really, whenever Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fight, it's dead serious. When we youkai play-fight, we never use swords or any weapons, not even our own special powers. I also heard from dad that when inuyoukais play fight, they only use their paws and their fangs, and they don't play-fight in their human form, but their real form."

"Professor Sesshoumaru couldn't be that bad!" Parvatti wailed, "I can't believe Professor Sakura actually rejected him! What was she thinking? If only he asked me…"

"If only you could swim through Professor Sesshoumaru's mind and see what he was like in his younger days, maybe you might change your opinion." Harry muttered, "Besides, I think Professor Sakura did the right thing, just look at his personality! He's like a Popsicle!"

"Fat chance Parvatti," Hermione snorted, "Professor Sesshoumaru wouldn't even look at you even in your dreams. He thinks humans are the lowest of the lowest things in the world. Did you see the way he looks at us during class? It looks as if he's about to throw up and he keeps on calling us ningen. He even renamed us! Remember on our first class, he took the role?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…? He took normal role call on the first day and at the same time he crossed our named out and said," Hermione changed her face so that it was poker faced like Sesshoumaru always had, "'You, woman, will no longer be called Hermione Granger. As of now you shall be Ningen #4.' Honestly! How rude could that possibly get? All of us are called ningen with a number as if we're cattle or something!"

"But still! I'll always be on Professor Sesshoumaru's side, no matter what!" Parvatti said stubbornly.

"Girls…" Seamus muttered.

* * *

"Voldermort, you have a plan?" Naraku stated coolly from his corner in his room. The room was very plain. The floor was covered with straw mats and the bamboo curtains hung down in the middle of the room separating the visitor from Naraku. The spot Naraku was in was completely empty except for a window covered with rice paper and a table that had a white futon, a blanket, and a pillow folded neatly and piled up on each other. In the center of the room was a dish that held the candle, but the candle was not lit and stood there ominously with its charred string. Naraku himself sat on a mat in the corner of the room while Voldermort knelt on the outside with Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Peter Petigrew (wormtail) around him. When they had first arrived, they had underestimated Naraku and roughly entered his quarters without second thought. Wormtail was actually killed by Naraku with one of his many tentacles but was resurrected with a Shikon shard. Also, Hakudoushi and Mouryumaru saw to it that Naraku was respected. Thus, they knelt outside the bamboo curtain that hung down from the middle of the room speaking only when addressed and silencing when silenced. "Well?" Naraku asked raising a thin eyebrow.

"Yes, Naraku-sama," Voldermort spat the last part, which he had been forced to call the evil hanyou, "I am not sure if your honorable self is willing to do this, but I feel that you should hand Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Lestrange a shard for their wands as well. These three members are my most loyal members and will never fail me."

"Hmm… would it help get rid of Inuyasha's scumbag friends?"

"Yes."

"Then your wish is my command." Naraku rose from his spot in the room and magically lifted the bamboo curtain with the wave of his hand. He came out of his usual encasement and stood before the quartet. "I take that those two are the ones you wish for me to give a shard, provided that the rat-like one already has one. Am I not correct?"

"Yes, Naraku-Sama."

"Alright." Naraku smirked, his red eyes gleaming maliciously as took the nearly completed Shikon Jewel from his long, flowing sleeves. "Bellatrix, stand." Bellatrix stood without a word as Naraku held the Shikon Shard between his thumb and forefinger. "Hold out your wand." Bellatrix complied, and Naraku shot the shard into the wand. The Shard glowed in her wand and turned black. The wand started to glow and elongated until it was a sinister staff of a skull with a horn on its head. Bellatrix herself also began to change. Her face that was once tired and wrinkled not only from age, but from her years in Azabakan smoothened and she was once the beautiful young woman she once was. "Use the shard well, you may now be eligible to fight with Sakura."

"I'm young!" Bellatrix shrieked in amazement, "I'm young again!"

"Yes, the Shikon Jewel has amazing powers that can give a mere human demonic powers such as eternal youth. You, Lucius, stand." Lucius did as Naraku told him. "You, I shall spare you of the burden of carrying anything." With one swift movement, Naraku severed his left arm with a sword he had just drawn. Lucius screamed and fell to the floor writhling in pain. Naraku ignored the shocked and aggressive reaction of Bellatrix and inserted a shard into the stump of the arm before returning it to Lucius' body. The stump sealed up quickly and Lucius morphed completely. Unlike Bellatrix who had gone back several years to become the beautiful woman she was, Lucius' hair color seemed to change. It grew out until it reached past his waist and turned silver much like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's. His eye color changed to blood red like Naraku's own eyes and and claws grew from his fingernails. Down the left side of his face was a green mark of a youkai and his left arm changed so that it became the claw of a dragon.

"Lucius! What did you do to him?" Bellatrix screamed in rage.

"Not to worry, I have simply changed him into youkai so your so-called enemy's can't use spells on him. With this new look, nobody will recognize him and his new arm, the arm of a dragon will be powerful enough to split the Tetsusaiga and the Toukijen into two if the same spot is hit repetitively. The other mysterious powers behind his new body, you will find out as well."

"What about me? I am their leader!"

"Not to worry, you will morph now." Naraku snapped his fingers and Voldermort fell to the floor screaming. The Shikon Shard in his wand glowed pink for a second before burning black. It rose off the floor and slammed into Voldermort's body. Upon seeing that, both Bellatrix and Lucius cried out in surprise. Voldermort's body twitched and turned, his glowing red eyes bulged, but the red glow faded and was replaced with a lavender color, his hair grew longer and longer and his robes shredded to pieces until he was completely naked, but his skinny body slowly began to transform into a more toned one and the white skin darkened and reddened so that it was a healthy skin color. His hair elongated until it was as long as Inutaisho's and became silver. His eyes were now an amber color and two thick, purple stripes appeared on his face, one below each eye and on his cheek. His ears elongated so that they became like an elf's ear. Claws appeared on his fingers. His teeth elongated so they were sharp canines and a purple stripe appeared on each of his wrists. The transformation was complete. "Voldermort," Naraku said with a smirk, "That shall no longer be your name. From now on you shall be called Inu no Taisho, otherwise known as Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father."

* * *

This was a long chapter…. I think the longest of all the other chapters… 23 pages! WHEW! Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this story, and for your information, some of the weapons I mentioned in this chapter actually exist. Go read the manga that came out recently, and you'll see that the Gorashi was invented by Takahashi Rumiko… so yeah… and there are other things, for example, if you haven't seen the third movie yet, then you wouldn't know that the Souuna actually _is_ one of Inutaisho's swords, and that Inutaisho is Inutaisho, and uh… Saya is actually a character and all… yeah… oh and just so you know, the dragon-scale Tetsusaiga also exists, it comes out in the manga as well… 


	5. Erisai, Horse Taiyoukai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Inuyasha and all other characters that appear in this story are owned by Takahashi Rumiko. I also do not own Harry Potter… so go figure… But I do own Sakura, the Surra, and Erisa along with his little staff… so yeah.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Erisai, horse Taiyoukai**

The group of three stood in front of Dumbledore before a smoking cauldron. "Are you sure you have to do this?" He asked Sakura. Sakura nodded simply.

"Yes, we must. This is the only time we can located Erisai."

"Then we shall do as you wish. Drink this transporting potion and shout out the place you wish to go to." Sakura nodded, "Be warned, it does not taste the best. Also, take this vial with you. It contains the same potion, which will return you to our time and place."

"I understand." Sakura stepped forward and took a steaming cup of the potion. She swallowed the conconction. Much to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise she didn't cringe the slightest, her face remained smooth and blank as she shouted very loudly and clearly, "TO ERISAI, THE POWERFUL HORSE TAIYOUKAI!" Her body began to glow and she disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

Kagome stepped forward and took the vial placing it in her pocket and the cup in her hands. "Inuyasha," She said, "Say 'To where Sakura is', it's the safest." With that she too swallowed the nasty potion and shouted: "TO WHERE SAKURA IS!" And vanished in the same fashion. Inuyasha scowled and took the potion. He sniffed it once and cringed greatly before swallowing it. His face turned green and he looked as if he was going to spit it right back out, but forcefully swallowed it. He shouted the same words as Kagome used and immediately began to feel his body tingle and his skin crawl. The room began to wither away from his sight until everything was a blur. When the blur stopped, he found himself lying face flat on the ground next to Kagome. Sakura was sitting on a rock waiting for them.

"Inuyasha," She began, "I don't want to do this to you, but you must face Erisai in your weakened form. We have no choice but to do this. Hang onto your life until the sun rises. Although Erisai disappears the moment the sun rises, when he is in a battle he never leaves until either he wins or loses."

"KEH! I will!"

"For now, we must wait. We will go once it becomes four hours past midnight, then perhaps you can hang on for three hours until you regain your youki."

"No way! I'm going to hunt Erisai down and kill him whether…"

"Inuyasha, in order to strengthen the Tetsusaiga's Kekkaigiri, you must use the Tetsusaiga. In your human form, you cannot transform the Tetsusaiga. I am correct, am I not?"

"Humph! Are you telling me that I have to sit here and wait until four hours passes before I go off to kill this thing? We might as well wait for six hours then!"

"NO! If you go after six hours, Erisai will disappear again and will be difficult to track down and that means that we have to wait another full month for him to reappear! Even four hours is risky enough!"

"SO why don't we just bust in on…"

"INUYASHA-SAMA!"

Inuyasha slapped his face with one hand and removed it to see a small flea youkai dressed in mustard-yellow haori with four sleeves and blue pants. He was completely bald around the head except for the sides, which had tuffs of gray hair that suck out. Like Jaken, his eyes were bulbous, but not yellow. Inuyasha and the rest knew exactly who he was: Myoga, the cowardly flea. "Myoga, since when did you pop out?"

"I was just hanging around when I sensed you!" Myoga turned to say hello to Kagome and froze when he saw Sakura. Squeaking in surprise, Myoga jumped off Inuyasha's palm, but wasn't fast enough to escape Inuyasha's fingers. "Inuyasha-sama, please release me! Sakura-sama! Please tell Inuyasha-sama to release me!"

"I'm afraid I'm under his ranking, Myoga."

"You're trying to run away aren't you?"

"No! I simply wanted to say hello to Sakura-sama!"

"You know her?"

"Of course I know Myoga, he was Inutaisho-sama's cowardly little imp. Always deserted your father whenever things got too dangerous. He may be very cowardly, but he is extremely informative. Quite the opposite of Jaken, I must say… well, sort of. They're both cowardly…"

"Sakura-sama! Are you calling me cowardly?"

"Yes," Sakura said sweetly, "After all you did desert us during the war between the neko youkais, did you not. And I am well aware of the fact that you also ditched Inutaisho-sama during his fight with Ryuusai, and I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to accompany him in his fight with Tatemaru either. Pity… if only you were more courageous, you may have been a bit more useful, obviously you are only useful in your imformative manner, sucking other people's blood, and being plain annoying."

"Ha! So Sakura thinks you're worthless too, huh?" Inuyasha smirked releasing Myoga who now stood in front of Sakura shaking his tiny fists at her.

"Not entirely, but yes." With that she squashed him flat with her thumb.

"Why, Sakura-sama? Why are you so cruel to me as well?"

"By the way Myoga, shouldn't you be running?"

"Of course, but I came to supply Inuyasha-sama with some information on Erisai."

"Aww…" Kagome said from next to Inuyasha, "You actually decided to risk your running time to give us some information!"

"Kagome! How could you?"

"Shut up flea, and tell us about him already!"

"Well, Erisai was your father's rival. Your mother, the beautiful Izayoi-sama, not only captured the heart of your father but Erisai's as well. I remember clearly that they battled one another for the hand of your mother. The battle was a great one that lasted for two months, mainly because Erisai had his Barrier and Inutaisho could not break it, nor could he use the Sounna to destroy it because Izayoi-sama was with Erisai inside the barrier. Of course she did not willingly join him because she loved only your father. You can say that your mother was kidnapped. Anyway, your mother wasn't the only reason why Erisai came to hate your father. You see, before the battle, he had a huge army of strong house youkai. Erisai felt that with his barrier and his army, he was unstoppable, but with the newly made Tetsusaiga, your father defeated the whole army. What was once an army of ten thousand strong horse youkai became nothing but ten thousand dead bodies. Then, using the Souuna, your father turned Erisai's army against him, provided that they were the only ones that could enter his barrier, and using Erisai's closest friends, he had them bring your mother back to him. Once she was with your father, he ordered his new army of zombies to kill Erisai and left the scene not caring if Erisai survived or not."

"Umm…" Kagome started, "Wasn't that a bit…"

"He had no choice!" Myoga shouted annoying Inuyasha slightly, "Although Inuyasha can use the Kekkaigiri, that is only because it was strengthened when Goshinki shattered it and Toutosai fixed it. Back then, the only thing the Tetsusaiga could do was to kill a hundred youkai with one swing, and Inutaisho-sama had programmed it so that it's true powers would only be accessable to you, Inuyasha-sama. Now I must leave, but be careful, Inuyasha-sama, once Erisai finds that you are the son of Inutaisho-sama and Izayoi-sama, he will want to kill you. Well, that's all for now, he's coming, good luck Inuyasha-sama!"

"WAIT! YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing the fleeing flea, "YOU WILL STAY RIGHT HERE AND ASSIST ME TO ANYTHING POSSIBLE!" While saying that, Inuyasha tied Myoga to a string and attached him to the prayer beads around his neck. Myoga kicked and wiggled in vain, but his struggles were useless.

"Please, Inuyasha-sama, release me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why?" Myoga wailed, crying waterfalls, "Why didn't you become like your mother instead?"

"Ah-ha! So dad ignored and squashed you too, didn't he?" Inuyasha shouted triumphantly.

"Well, not so much for the squashing, that's pretty new, but he did tie me into his hair once… EEEEEE! He's here! PLEASE…" (A/N: Imagine Inutaisho trying Myoga into his hair… haha! I've got to draw that one time!)

"SHADDUP! I'm not going to let you go until you figure out a way to stop him!"

"Exactly identical…" Myoga cried.

The trees were torn aside as a huge whirlwind came towards them. When the whirlwind stopped a man was standing there. His hair was long and golden. The hair was separated so that a long part hung down his back, and the sides of his hair was braided loosely and tied with red cords. His eyes were brown and had orange youkai markings above his eyes. He wore a long flowing yellow haori and a purple vest over it and his pants were a darker shade of yellow. He wore black boots, much like Sesshomaru's own and carried a wooden staff with great, broad-rimmed leaves attached to vines that were wrapped loosely around the staff and glowed a yellow color. Although he was the enemy of Inutaisho, there was no mistaking that he was very handsome. He stared at the trio for a second, but mainly at Inuyasha who had his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha… son of Izayoi and the dog spawn…"

"How did you…" Inuyasha started in shock.

"You reek of that Inutaisho, and of course you smell of Izayoi. Who would have known that they would have had a child? Not just any child, but a disgusting half dog, with the name that starts with dog. So, what happened to that repulsive fool?"

"SHUT UP! MY FATHER IS NOT A REPULSIVE FOOL! AND HE'S DEAD!"

The great horse youkai Erisai raised a golden eyebrow, half in genuine surprise and mock surprise. "The great Inutaisho, dead? How? Did he ditch you with Izayoi first?"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT! HE DIED PROTECTING US!"

"Protecting you? Oh yes, now I remember, Inutaisho cannot create barriers, he is nothing but a narrow-minded swordsman that swings magical swords that kills all of my men and brought them to life, turning them against me. Do you wish to know how I survived my own men attacking me? I had to release the fire-leaves to kill them. Yes, they may have been zombies, but they were still my own men. Your great father gave me no choice but to turn against my own faithful army! Speaking of your father, you are human. May I ask you why?"

"WHETHER I'M HUMAN OR NOT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" With that, the hotheaded Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its hilt. It stayed in its untransformed state.

"The Tetsusaiga, huh? I hate that sword as much as I hate the Souuna. Although you are my dear Izayoi's son, you still carry the filthy blood of Inutaisho, the walking shame of Izayoi."

"WALKING SHAME, WALKING SHAME, WALKING SHAME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE CALLING ME THAT! SESSHOUMARU, MY OWN BROTHER, HUMANS, YOUKAI, YOU, EVERYONE! I WILL DESTROY YOUR DAMNED BARRIER AND KILL YOU!" With that Inuyasha charged at Erisai, who looked awfully bored.

"So… your own brother, or half-brother, called you the walking shame of Inutaisho. But let me correct him, you are not the walking shame of Inutaisho, but the walking shame of Izayoi." The blade of the untransformed Tetsusaiga slammed into the barrier, which crackled and pulsed under it before it sent both the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha flying backwards into the ground sliding back a good fifteen feet.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, "DON'T BE TOO HARD ON HIM IN YOUR HUMAN FORM, YOU HAVE TO STALL TIME!"

"Stall time, huh? And who might you be? Another human lover?"

"If you don't shut your dirty mouth, I'll slice you to bits, you son of a bitch…" Inuyasha growled getting up from the ground.

"You cannot slice me to bits, even with the Tetsusaiga, for it does not have the ability to slice barriers. Your father was incredibly stupid, was he not? Why didn't he ask for a barrier slicing sword instead of a stupid life giving sword?"

"That so-called stupid life giving sword, you bastard, brought my mother back to life!" With that Inuyasha raised his hands over his head to make another attempt at the barrier, which resulted in the same result as before.

"Izayoi died? That idiotic fool actually let Izayoi die?" Erisai seethed through clenched teeth, "Well, now that I know that even the great Inutaisho couldn't save Izayoi, I will take the time to show you exactly what I can do." With that, Erisai lifted his staff in the air and the dim yellow aura brightened until everything around him was whitewashed. Sakura stood there for a moment, her eyes growing wider and wider. "LEAF BLADE!"

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!" Kagome screamed as the leaves around Erisai's staff stiffened and glowed eerily green. Erisai waved his staff in one sweeping movement so that a bunch of sharpened leaf-shaped blades shot out from the leaf spot glowing green. Sakura wasted no time jumping in front of Inuyasha. The three spots on her forehead began to glow red and she formed a barrier. The leaf blades slammed into the barrier and bounced off harmlessly. Erisai looked a bit shocked for a second, but it faded away.

"Sakura? I thought Sesshoumaru killed you?"

"Humph, that bigoted fool needs a lot more to kill me." Sakura said shooting him a cold glare. By this time, the sun had begun to rise.

"Hmm… your barrier is quite powerful, I wonder why you didn't trail around Inutaisho's tail like a sad half-puppy?"

"That's because he told me he could settle you himself."

"You remind me too much of Sesshoumaru. The way you speak, the manner in which you hold yourself, and even your fighting techniques. As for this barrier of yours I can see it is a purifying barrier that purifies anything that touches it. Very amusing of you, no? After all, you still possess youkai powers. I wonder how you can do that, after all, you and I both know that a hanyou born with miko powers cannot live even up to the age of ten."

"How I can use miko powers is not of your concern, Erisai."

"Yes, just like Sesshoumaru. I suppose you do act and sound like him, after all, you both were educated together and never broke apart. I am amazed that such a strong bond between the two of you broke so easily, all because of one flimsy war and that whelp that holds Inutaisho's blood. Anyway, your barrier is nothing to me." The staff had now begun to glow white and a huge blast of white electricity shattered Sakura's barrier. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, as Erisai laughed. "My, my, you even look like that fool when you're surprised! And remember, I am the master of barriers, you cannot do anything to my barrier, so don't even…" But Erisai didn't finish his sentence because…

"KENATU!" A huge ball of white light smashed into the barrier but did no harm to it. "How dare you compare me to that worthless Half-breed."

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha barked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He had already transformed back into his regular hanyou form. His hair was silver and his eyes were golden, the thick purple stripes on his face had returned and he was now holding the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand.

"I am simply here to gain the barrier smashing technique."

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD!" Forgetting about Erisai, Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru who immediately blocked his moves, but it was hard because Inuyasha was no longer the hanyou he fought before. "That barrier shattering technique is mine!"

"Yours, is it?" Sesshoumaru asked after neatly blocking one of Inuyasha's blow, "What business do you have with Erisai? Although you possess father's honorable blood, you still have the filthy human's blood running through your veins."

"What business do I have with Erisai? I have a lot more business with Erisai than you do!" Inuyasha angrily swirled the sword that so he could slit Sesshoumaru's waist, but that was blocked as well.

"So, what is your business with Erisai? Only to gain the ultimate Kekkaigiri?"

"That's not my only business, and I'm not going to tell you what the other business is, because it doesn't concern you!"

"So, Sesshoumaru, you didn't know, huh?" Erisai said with a smirk. "Well, let me just say that your ever so honorable and FOOLISH father was my rival for the hand of Izayoi." Erisai seemed to enjoy the look of shock that spread across Sesshoumaru's face like wildfire, making it one of his most rare moments in showing any sign of emotions. "Of course, Izayoi would have been so much better off if she were with me, in fact, I could have protected her from that fool Tatemaru with one wave of my powerful barrier and of course the Shinti." Erisai lifted his staff to point out that he was referring to that. "But, alas, the beautiful Izayoi chose to go to that cursed dog."

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL JUST YOU? STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY DAD!" Inuyasha broke the Tetsusaiga's contact with the Toukijen and unleashed the kaze no kizu at Erisai. It slammed into his barrier, but died down into a gust of wind.

"Please, that boring breeze can't do anything to my barrier, you should know that, after all, Inutaisho did use it several times in hopes that it would break my barrier, but it didn't. Can't you try anything better? Ooh, since when did inu-hanyous gain inuyoukai marking?"

"Shut up! I'm special! Now, how 'bout this?" Inuyasha punched Sesshoumaru out of his way and squeezed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, turning its blade red and slammed it into the barrier with all its might. The barrier faultered for a second, but Inuyasha only managed to make a tiny hole in it, and it wasn't big enough to let his youkai ball into it. Nonetheless, it surprised and annoyed Erisai. "DAMN!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Since when did the Tetsusaiga become a barrier shattering sword?"

"KEH! Got a problem?"

"Actually, no. That Kekkaigiri is not strong enough to break my barrier."

"Stay out of my fight, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said coldly, "KENATU!"

"Don't even think about it, Sesshoumaru!" Sakura shouted, using her poison light whip to slice the sword attack into two. "If you want to get Inuyasha out of your way, you're going to have to fight with me!"

"Very well, I shall dispose of you first, since you are putting yourself in my way. KENATU!" Sesshoumaru swung the Toukijen so that a blast of white shot out from his sword and slammed into the ground plowing everything up. Sakura smirked.

"Humph. Is that all you can do with that stupid Toukijen?" In a flash, she jumped up in the air. As she was coming down, the impact of the wind pushed her sleeves past so that two bright bracelets shone under the sword attack. They glowed white before morphing into balls of white light on her wrists and shape shifted so that they connected together to form a long staff with a huge blade twice the size of Jaken. The light glowed and dimmed to show a silver staff in Sakura's hand. At the base of the blade at the top of the staff a red brush-like cord swayed in the wind. Slowly and surely, the winds began to gather around the blade of the staff. Sakura swung the Surra Staff once, sending a blast of bubbling electricity of pink and white, shouting: "WIND ARCH-WAVE!" Sesshoumaru jumped up in the air sending another one of his sword attacks at Sakura. But he was not fast enough to dodge the aftershock the wind arch-wave caused and he was thrown backwards into the ground. Sakura simply sliced the sword blast neatly into two with the Surra Staff.

"I will kill you once and for all Sakura." Sesshoumaru growled getting up from his spot. His clothes were torn and he was bruised, but had no serious injuries. "I see that the Surra Staff has become more powerful, but I will not let you beat me." Sesshoumaru charged at Sakura with his sword ready. When he got to her, he slammed the blade of the Toukijen against the blade of the Surra Staff.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying to find ways to shatter the barrier using the Kekkaigiri, but his attempts seemed futile. Erisai sat on a rock hand watched with his chin in his palm. "WHY." Clang! "WON'T." Clang! "THIS." Clang! "STUPID." Clang! "THING." Clang! "BREAK?" Clang! Clang!

"My barrier cannot break because your father's ridiculous sword cannot do anything to it even if it has become more powerful than before. Amusing how the Tetsusaiga can shatter barriers. I must admit that your little Kekkaigiri is quite a powerful one, although it is not powerful enough to shatter my barrier, and nor is it as powerful as my own Kekkaigiri. Pity."

"Come out of your damn barrier and fight me like a man, you coward! GET OFF ME, SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha snapped swinging the Tetsusaiga at the Toukijen as it made an attempt to slice through his stomach. "That stupid Toukijen shit can't do crap!"

"Actually, dear brother, it can. It does possess a tiny bit of the Tetsusaiga."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Inuyasha! Deal with Erisai and leave Sesshoumaru to me!"

"Shut up! I'll kill both of them!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted from the sidelines, "LISTEN TO SAKURA! YOU CAN KILL SESSHOUMARU ANOTHER DAY!"

"Aww… what a happy family, the human girl giving Inuyasha, the spawn of Inutaisho, advice and Sakura loves Sesshoumaru enough to want to fight him and kill him herself…"

"SHUT UP!" Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sakura shouted at the same time. Sakura slammed the Surra Staff into the blade of the Toukijen, nearly flipping it out of Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"How dare you nearly disarm this Sesshoumaru? DIE!" Sesshoumaru swung the Toukijen at Sakura.

"And Sesshoumaru cares enough for Sakura to fight her with all the strength he's got," Erisai smirked, "Well, it's time to get rid of the whelp." With one wave of the Shinti, Erisai dispersed his barrier and another swing sent a blast of black and green energy that slammed into Inuyasha, killing him. "Was that all? Oh too bad, after all, he was the son of Inutaisho."

"INUYASHA!" Sakura and Kagome cried out at the same time. Sakura untransformed the Surra staff and barely managed to dodge Sesshoumaru's Toukijen, which gave her a small cut on her cheek. A thin line of blood trickled down her cheek as she released her poison light whip, transforming it into the miko light whip. She sliced at Sesshoumaru and missed cutting only his yellow and blue sash around his waist. The Tenseiga and the scabbard of the Toukijen went flying away from him. In the meantime, Kagome ran to Inuyasha's lifeless body. Myoga had climbed out of Inuyasha's collar sobbing and trying to pull away from him, but he was stuck on Inuyasha and wailed over his body.

"Where are you aiming? Tut, tut, looks like you've gotten worse at fighting."

Ignoring Sesshoumaru, Sakura jumped up towards the Tenseiga, that had now started to fall, shouting: "Kegawa no Riyou!" Her pelt lifted and stretched past Sesshoumaru knocking the now wildly pulsating Tenseiga towards her as she jumped towards it. It was right above Sesshoumaru's head when she caught it. For a second, Sesshoumaru thought she was going to punch him, but instead, right when Sakura got to the wide-eyed Sesshoumaru, she jumped up in the air and caught the Tenseiga. Then Sesshoumaru understood. She was trying to use the Tenseiga to bring Inuyasha back to life! As she returned to safe ground, holding the Tenseiga, a flash of red beamed from around her hands.

"Not a chance!" Sesshoumaru shouted sticking the Toukijen into the ground to release his poison light whip. Sakura barely dodged it, but it grazed through her back slicing through her many layers of clothes and biting into her skin. Blood spurt out from her back as the whip made its contact with her skin, but she did not release her grasp of the Tenseiga, so Sesshoumaru only had a matter of time. He savagely slammed his whip at Sakura who blocked all of his moves with the Tenseiga and it's scabbard. When the whip came in contact with the scabbard, a crackle of blue energy repelled the whip sending it back to him. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he kept on attacking Sakura with his whip. The whip managed to cut through her clothes and give her some serious cuts, but she still held onto the Tenseiga.

Finally, he managed to disarm her, using his pelt. The pelt knocked Sakura backwards and into the ground. "Was that all you could do Sakura? You are nothing without the Surra Staff." He calmly turned away from her and walked coolly back to the Toukijen, which lay lodged in the ground, forgotten for a moment. He pulled the Toukijen out of the ground and used his pelt to tie the Tenseiga and the scabbard of the Toukijen around his waist. He had to get another sash after Sakura demolished it into ribbons. Holding the Toukijen, Sesshoumaru turned to face an amused Erisai.

"Hmm… amusing, very amusing. I am amazed that you managed to knock the great Sakura off her feet."

"She was nothing."

"She was nothing? Sakura?" Erisai asked in a mockingly surprised way, "Do you not know what she is?"

"That hanyou is nothing, and whatever she is, does not concern me. What does concern me is you."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… she holds, or held, part of the blood of the gods. Did you not know that? It's a pity she died before she could figure out her true powers."

"I'm not dead yet." Sakura emerged from the woods she was sent into supporting herself with… Tenseiga? Sesshoumaru looked down at his waist to see that the Tenseiga was indeed tied securely to him with his pelt. So how had the Tenseiga gotten into Sakura's hands. As if she could read his mind, Sakura smirked and said with difficulties, "FEH! Did you not forget that the Surra can replicate the powers of other weapons even if I only touch them?" Sakura coughed and spat out some blood from her mouth, "Too bad I have to touch them with both hands, that was why I didn't fight you."

"So she still lives, of course I wasn't expecting you to die so easily." Erisai said coolly from his spot. He had recreated the barrier and looked rather bored again.

"The Tenseiga cannot save that damned half-breed. It has stopped pulsating, which means the spirits of the underworld had already taken his soul."

"FEH!" Sakura coughed up another spurt of blood that ran down her front. "So you still cannot see the true power of the Tenseiga." She squeezed the hilt of the Tenseiga and it immediately transformed into the huge fang of Inutaisho. "Let me show you, exactly what the Tenseiga can do!" Feeling satisfied from the look of shock she received from Sesshoumaru, Sakura lifted the Tenseiga so that the huge fang pointed up to the sky. She closed her eyes as a giant whirlwind spun around her, the Tenseiga then started to glow pink and began to pulsate. As it did, Sakura spoke, "The Tenseiga is a special sword, it is very powerful and you have obviously underestimated its abilities. It is the twin sword of the Tetsusaiga, which means that it too, like the Tetsusaiga, can transform into Inutaisho-sama's fang." Sakura swung the Tenseiga and a huge blast of pink light shot out from its end heading towards Inuyasha and a sobbing Kagome. The light sliced through Inuyasha's body, separating him from Kagome. Inuyasha's body lifted in the air and the slices of pink light moved from him and slammed into the ground creating a huge crater with a crackle of pink thunder. Then it was gone.

Inuyasha's body landed back on the ground in the crater. At first nothing happened except the Tenseiga in Sakura's hand de-transformed into smoke and it's usual thin blade and then back into the Surra. Then she sound of Inuyasha's heart beating was heard. Sakura collaped into the ground, using the Tenseiga to support her weight.

"I'm not dead yet, Erisai…" a red-sleeved clawed hand appeared from the edge of the crater and Inuyasha's head popped up, his dog ears wiggling the dirt and the stones off his head. "I won't die easy, and you'll regret that you ever used your stupid leaf-shit on me!" Erisai and Sesshoumaru both put on looks of complete astonishment.

"How…" Erisai started.

"First," Inuyasha growled, "I will rip my stupid brother away from any chances of getting the Kekkaigiri attack and then second, I'll get the ultimate attack of the Kekkaigiri, and lastly, I'll rip your scaly hide from limb to limb!" As fast as the look of shock came from Sesshoumaru, it flickered back to a look of distain.

"Inuyasha, do you honestly think that a mere halfling like you could do any harm to me?"

"KEH! Half is all I need to rip your scaly hide!"

"You fail to use your head at all times…" Sesshoumaru swung the Toukijen to block Inuyasha's attack.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome shouted from her spot, "DIE!" She was holding her bow with a newly formed arrow notched ready to slice him to bits. She released her arrow and it glowed. Sesshoumaru calmly caught it between his two fingers and let it melt away. Kagome looked horrified.

"You and your arrows, when are you going to stop interfering?"

"NEVER!" Kagome shouted, forming another arrow with her miko powers. She notched the arrow and this time it glowed pink all over, even her body began to glow. She released another one of her purity arrows. This time Sesshoumaru knew that he could not simply catch it, so he released his sword attack again. The white ball of energy slammed into the pink arrow that seemed to be being pushed back, but it glowed more brightly and slowly edged it's way towards Sesshoumaru and hit him directly in the chest. He flew backwards and slammed into Erisai's barrier, which crackled beneath his back and rejected him causing him to fly forward and land prostrate in the ground. Kagome lowered bow with a look of satisfaction on her face. "Finally." She muttered.

But Sesshoumaru was not dead. He simply would not die! His body was scorched and he had millions of deep cuts all around him and most of his clothes were torn except his pants, which was only torn to his knees. The pelt was mangled and destroyed. His eyes glowed red, which meant that he had nearly died and would have transformed back to his true form, but he didn't and the glow slowly faded leaving behind dull blank golden orbs. "You can't kill me, foolish ningen, EVER." He reached down to his hip and squeezed the hilt of the Tenseiga, which began to pulsate wildly in his grasp. The pupil and the shimmer in his eyes returned and the cuts and scorch marks vanished from his face and body. His clothes magically mended on their own until he was the usual clean and well-groomed Sesshoumaru. Even the yellow sash had been repaired and was around his waist as usual. His pelt, which was around his waist in place of the sash had returned to it's usual spot on his left shoulder. He was now holding onto the Toukijen, which had started to glow dangerously red. "Stop interfering and DIE!" He swung the Toukijen sending a wave of red at Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted after he had just released the backlash wave. "LOOK OUT!" He made a dash for her, but knew it was too late.

"Like you, I don't die easy either!" Kagome shouted back as she had just notched another bow. She released the arrow and it simply sliced through the red aura, dispersing it completely in a shower of pink sparkles. The arrow may have missed Sesshoumaru by a mile, but the pink aura around it grazed his cheek and landed in the ground.

"Miko, your powers have increased. But you cannot escape this!" Sesshoumaru swung the Toukijen for the umpteenth time and a blast of his bullet-like energy made its way towards Kagome.

"Humph! Anyone can escape that puny thing!" Sakura jumped in front of Kagome and released her miko light whip. Like Kagome's arrow it dispersed the bullet-like energy. Sakura's clothing may had been ragged, but her skin looked as if it had been untouched. The sleeves of her shirt were torn and her dress was dirtied. The miko light whip disappeared in her hand with a pink glow and she transformed the Surra bracelets into the Tenseiga and squeezed the hilt. Her clothes, like Sesshoumaru's magically repaired itself, leaving her unscathed. "Inuyasha, take care of Erisai while I take care of Sesshoumaru." The Tenseiga in Sakura's hand glowed white and transformed into her usual Surra Staff. "Kagome, help Inuyahsa."

"Okay."

"NO! KAGOME STAY BACK! I'LL KILL THIS SCUMBAG ALONG WITH SESSHOUMARU ALL AT ONCE!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Grumbling, Inuyasha turned to Erisai. "Alright, wussy, bite me!"

"Very well, after all, you are so easy to kill."

"KEH!" Do you know how many people told me that and really got it? MILLIONS! Erisai humphed and dispersed his barrier. He lifted his staff and slammed it into the ground. A wave of blue shot out from the staff, rippling across the ground. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped up in the air holding onto her before landing neatly on the ground. Sesshoumaru and Sakura were too busy fighting in midair to be affected with the blast. "Is that all you can do?"

"INUYASHA! TO GET THE ULTIMATE KEKKAIGIRI YOU HAVE TO USE THE KEKKAIGIRI ON ERISAI'S STAFF! THAT'S WHERE HIS BARRIER IS FORMED!" Sakura said as she swatted the Toukijen away. She grit her teeth and angrily sliced the blade into two. Sesshoumaru didn't seem surprised.

He just humphed and called out lazily, "Toukijen, regnerate." The blade, which landed in the ground, zipped back and reconnected in a glow of red.

"Alright, scummy horse! You're gonna get it!"

"Summy horse, eh? It's too bad you're too much like Inutaisho."

"SO?"

"So, if you were more like Izayoi, then maybe I would have spared your life and even given you the ultimate Kekkaigiri."

"KEH! I don't need it from you! All I have to do is slice your ass into two and destroy that stupid thing with my Kekkaigiri!" So Inuyasha charged towards Myoga who was screaming his head off, his large bulbous eyes wobbling with tears.

"Inuyasha-sama! Please release me! You cannot defeat him!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN ALL YOU WANT, BECAUSE I NOW KNOW HOW TO GET THE ULTIMATE KEKKAIGIRI FOR THE TETSUSAIGA, AND THAT CAN BE USED TO SMASH OPEN NARAKU'S ANNOYING BARRIERS!" Inuyasha released one hand from the Tetsusaiga and grabbed Myoga who had been grabbing uselessly onto his shirt to pull him back. He tore Myoga off the prayer beads around his neck and threw him away snapping: "Run all you want, but I'm getting the the Kekkaigiri!"

"INNNUUUUUUUUUUUYASSSSHAAAAAAA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Myoga wailed as he floated uselessly away from Inuyasha.

The blade of the Tetsusaiga changed to red once more. Erisai snorted and sent a blast of Leaf Blades at Inuyasha who dodged them easily, now moving at full speed towards Erisai. Erisai had realized that he had to put up his barrier or else Inuyasha would destroy the Shinti. But he underestimated Inuyasha's speed, thinking that he would only be able to move as fast as a hanyou can get. His eyes widened in shock as Inuyasha dashed in a blur towards him, the Tetsusaiga raised high in the air.

"INUYASHA! IT IS I, SESSHOUMARU, WHO SHALL HAVE THAT!" Sesshoumaru called lazily, but with a hint of panic in his voice. He broke contact with the Surra Staff and swung the Toukijen so that he released the sword attack for what was now the millionth time.

"DIE YOU STUPID STAFF!" Inuyasha shouted not noticing the sword attack coming at him from behind.

"SESSHOUMARU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR WEAKNESS IS?" Kagome shouted from the ground, Sesshoumaru ignored her. If he was lucky, then the sword attack would kill Inuyasha and the Shinti at the same time giving him the ultimate Kekkaigiri attack. He didn't see the pink glow of miko energy forming into an arrow from Kagome. "YOUR WEAKNESS IS THAT YOU UNDERESTIMATE PEOPLE!" Kagome screamed the last word before releasing the arrow. Disgustingly enough for Sesshoumaru, Kagome's arrow demolished the sword attack again!

"I'll get you again…"

"HA, HA!" Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Inuyasha's triumphant laugh as he swung the Tetsusaiga down on Erisai's arm holding the Shinti, slicing it off. The Shinti flew up in the air rotating slowly and Inuyasha yelled: "KEKKAIGIRI!" The Tetsusaiga started to suck the barrier energy out of the staff, and he severed the Shinti staff neatly into two. A burst of bright light flashed out from it forming a white explosive wave that shimmered in the sky. Smirking, Inuyasha landed on the ground. Erisai looked devastated and shocked. Inuyasha KEH-ed still in the position he was in when he sliced the Shinti into two. The blade of the Tetsusaiga was bathed in the explosive white wave, and began to absorb it until it was gone. When it was gone, the blade was normal. "Now, as for you…"

"I can always make another barrier!" Erisai shouted as his arm regenerated. He swung his arms and his annoying barrier was formed.

"So what?" Inuyasha snapped. The Tetsusaiga began to pulsate and glow. It grew longer and thicker and the blade started to glow red. Slowly a red miasma formed around the Tetsusaiga, "THE ULTIMATE KEKKAIGIRI!" Inuyasha shouted happily. He ran at Erisai who was his barrier.

"EAT THIS, BARRIER!" He shouted. Myoga, Kagome, and Sakura sweat-dropped and Sesshoumaru, who was sailing through the air to slice Sakura fell out and landed on the floor. Unlike Inuyasha, he landed on his feet, a brief look of laughter flickered across his face before it vanished. Inuyasha swiped the barrier with the Tetsusaiga, and much to his glee, the barrier shattered in a shower of blue sparkles. "HAHA! AND NOW… TO FINISH A COCKY BASTARD LIKE YOU OFF…" Immediately, the ultimate barrier-shattering blade changed back to the normal fang and swirls of winds formed around the blade. "KAZE NO KIZU, BASTARD!" He slammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground and sent blasts of the wind scar at Erisai, which tore him to shreds, leaving nothing but dust in the air. Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground, still in the position before.

"Inuyasha! You did great!" Kagome shouted as she rushed at him. She ran into his arms and hugged him. Sakura swung the Surra Staff and disarmed Sesshoumaru immediately before joining them.

"Nah. If it weren't for you, Kagome, and Sakura then I wouldn't have made it."

"I'm so proud of you!" Kagome sobbed.

"Inuyasha, wonderful job… JUST STOP SWINGING YOUR DAMNED TOUKIJEN!" Sakura shouted angrily swinging the Surra Staff, which hadn't de-transformed yet, at Sesshoumaru who tried to slice her into two. "Just stop it for once in your life." She said regaining her composure as she grabbed the blade of the Toukijen and snapped it off for the umpteenth time. "Kagome, go back with Inuyasha." Kagome nodded and forced Inuyasha (who was struggling to swipe at Sesshomaru with the Tetsusaiga) to uncork his vial and swallow the potion.

"Inuyasha, say Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Inuyasha shook his head from side to side wildly. "SAY IT OR ELSE!"

"OKAY! HOGWARDS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" Inuyasha slowly started to fade, "I hate the place…" was the last thing he said before he was completely gone. Kagome did the same and vanished.

"I'm sick and tired of you." Sakura said, glaring at Sesshoumaru. She uncorked the vial and swallowed it shouting very clearly, "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" Sesshoumaru lashed out at her to at least slice her arm off but she had already become transluscent and vanished.

Humphing to himself, Sesshoumaru thought, So what if you left me here, I came here the same way you did. Not hesitating for a second, Sesshomaru called, "Toukijen, regenerate!" The blade rushed at the remains of the Toukijen in his hands and it was as normal as it always was. He put the Toukijen back into its scabbard and uncorked the vial in his only hand single handedly. He downed it in one gulp and called out coolly, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." As he faded away he remembered how he had sliced the Umbridge imp's arm off and the Village healer had taken her away to give her a new arm… so maybe he would be able to get his other arm back. It wasn't that he needed it, but life was uncomfortable without it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru found himself not sitting in the lawn of Hogwarts, but in the healing area. He coolly surveyed the area until his eyes came upon the terrified healer herself. "Miko," He said coolly, "I have heard that you can regenerate arms." The shivering woman before him nodded hastily. "Then give me my arm." He nodded towards his left arm. 

"B-b-but… because you're d-d-demon, it might n-not work."

"Try anyway." He said coldly. The woman nodded and nearly led him to a seat, then she remembered what he did to a girl that had touched him (she had to regenerate her arm) and gestured towards the seat instead. Sesshoumaru sat on the chair while the woman bustled around in her storage room. She emerged with a liquid and told him that he had to drink it and stay in the infirmary for the night. Ignoring the slightly shivering woman, Sesshoumaru reached over with a clawed hand and drank the liquid in one gulp. Because he was a demon, his tongue was more sensitive, thus what was supposed to taste bad tasted like poison. "If I find this is poison, I shall kill you." He stated blandly.

"Don't worry, it isn't. You'll have to drink this so you can sleep. The regrowth of the arm is very painful, so you should sleep through it." Sesshoumaru glared at the woman suspiciously as she recoiled, "Don't worry, no one is here to harm you, of course, unless you can live through an extremely painful process… something in which even demons cannot stand as far as my studies—" Madam Pomfrey as cut off when Sesshoumaru snatched the glass bottle out of her hands and drank the whole bottle before carelessly dropping it on the floor. The glass shattered across the floor and lay there broken. "That… very good. Now please pick a bedding to sleep in… and you'll have to wear…"

"I will not wear what you ningens wear." Sesshoumaru cut her off. He left, searching for the best bedding. Obviously, if he were human, drinking the whole bottle of the potion would have made him drop off to sleep even before finishing it. At first everything seemed fine for him, and he still hadn't found a suitable spot when he started to feel drowsy. At the same moment, he saw the human who purposefully put grease in his hair in what he found was the best spot: secluded and far form all noise and interruption. Just for him. Summoning the last of his strength left to fight the drowsiness that had now started to come upon him like a ton of what should have been lead (provided that he was youkai so bricks were nothing), he grabbed the thing by it's collar and tossed it behind him with a drowsy, "That's mine now."

The kid landed with a thud in the back and Sesshoumaru kicked his boots off and slid under the covers, armor, pelt, sword, sash and all. Overall, it seemed as if he was going to have a terrible sleep with all those things. But he didn't think about those things and drifted straight to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Your clothes are here, we do not want you to be running into the two feuding brothers wearing that ridiculous clothes of yours. I trust you understand how to wear those, or must I have Hakudoushi assist you?" Voldermort stared down at the neatly folding clothes stacked on top of one another. There was a white haori, pants, boots, armor, a red and blue sash and a pelt formed like a cape. At the top of the stack was a long blue cord with a bushy end. Voldermort stared at the items in front of him, his now amber eyes flickering in confusion. "I trust you do not know. Hakudoushi." Almost in a Naraku-like manner, the lavender-haired demon entered the room. "Assist Voldermort with his clothes." He bowed to Naraku once and lifted the garmets on the floor and backed out of the room with Voldermort in front of him. Once the two were out of sight, Naraku smirked. The only thing was that Voldermort needed to learn several things before everything was set. They also needed to come up with a very good lie, such as how "Inutaisho" managed to come back to life. Now that was going to prove to be very hard.

* * *

Voldermort stood before the now haughty Hakudoushi who had set each items apart from the other. He stood arrogantly in front of him before speaking quite loftily, "You should know how to put the boots on. This is a haori, and of course you know this is the pants." As Hakudoushi spoke, his eyes gestured towards the white shirt and pants before them. He gave Voldermort instructions on how to put them on and handed him the armor, and then the sash, which was supposed to look like Sesshoumaru's own yellow and blue sash. Next, he gave Voldermort the boots to wear and the pelt went on last. It was fastened to his back and flowed to the ground. As for his hair, he had him tie it up in the ponytail in the way the real Inutaisho usually had it in. He then raised a mirror to show him what he looked like and he was astounded. Never had he even dreamed to have such a handsome, young figure, heck, he only dreamed about a proper body with its proper magical powers! 

Now everything was a dream come true. Not only did he get a handsome figure, but it was strong and full of energy, just what he wanted. With this new figure he would be able to smash Dumbledore to bits, hopefully this new demonic body mayv repell the spells and hexes thrown at him. The only person he had to worry about was Kagome, since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would immediately fall into their trap, although he smelled very faintly of Voldermort, but not even Sesshoumaru was able to detect the slight change in scent. As for the Sakura woman, who was once his faithful "right arm", they weren't too sure about her, but her being only four-fifths demon may have been good enough for her to be fooled. After all, if Sesshoumaru a full dog demon was unable to detect the slight differences, then obviously the woman would be unable to detect the difference. But Naraku was unsure of her, and reminded him that they may have known Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and their little friends by the back of their hands, this Sakura woman was a mystery that must be solved immediately. "After you have dressed, Naraku-sama wishes for you to test this Sakura woman." Without further comments, Kanna silently left the room. Before she left she stopped and told him without turning around, "That is a direct order. You will not disobey Naraku-sama."

* * *

"Naraku!" An angry Kagura stormed into the room, "Why haven't you asked me to check up on Voldermort? You know very well that I am more experienced in clothing than Hakudoushi!" Naraku glared up at Kagura and she realized the awful truth, he was suspicious of her, and was afraid that she would sneak out again and feed both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the news. It was also likely that she was not going to follow Voldermort and his minions as well… and if she was, then Naraku would send his hell bees with her or his puppet. He was no longer sure if even Hakudoushi and Mouryumaru were safe under Kagura's eyes since Kanna died under her supervision. But really, Kanna's death was her own fault. If Kanna hadn't been so confident with her mirror, then Sakura (was that her name?) wouldn't have sliced her in half and she may have dodged her attack. Oh well, the creepy bitch was gone now, so Kagura had one less Naraku-mini-me to worry about. And, if Naraku was suspicious of her, then he would have been right. If Kagura had gone with Voldermort, she would have tricked him into getting her her heart and would have inflicted him with a very serious wound. Then she was planning to run off to Inuyasha to feed him the news. Damn Naraku! He was just too clever. 

Kagura sighed to herself and went off to her room to daydream about freedom. As she lay around feeling sorry for herself because Sesshoumaru was not good enough to kill Naraku, she thought about how unwilling Inuyasha would be. Kouga was too weak, and although Kagome had immense priestess powers and was also very kind-hearted, Kagura would have to get past Inuyasha first. Miroku's Kazanna would have been good enough if Naraku wasn't the one who gave it to him, and Sango was too weak-hearted when it came to her family members. All Naraku had to do was flash Kohaku at her and she would freeze immediately. Kirara was too weak, since Naraku's body was made of not only all those demons but of poisonous miasma as well. Thus, one bite and Kirara may be killed. Kagura sighed again walked out onto the front of Naraku's castle.

If Naraku wasn't so creepy then she would have been staring up at the starry night sky, but he was and so all she saw were black angry clouds with thunder crackling out of the sky occasionally. Kagura sat on the steps and looked up at the sky. The lightening smashed through the sky glowing so brightly it almost appeared pink. Suddenly, Kagura saw a white sleeve with red trimmings on it and the lightening shape-shifted into the long pink light whip of the new face. Kagura suddenly sat up straight. YES! If that woman was able to slice through Kanna's mirror and kill her with a simple light whip without it reflecting back at her, then she might have been able to kill Naraku. On top of that, she was able to create powerful barriers and her sword of the winds was more powerful than her own fan! I will follow Voldermort to Inuyasha when he's ready and observe her more. If she is as powerful as she looks, then she might be the one. Kagura clenched her fist in determination. I'll do anything to be free and to set Kohaku free.

"Kagura, what are you thinking about?" Kagura turned around to see a boy around eleven emerge from the castle. He was wearing a periwrinkle top with simple Persian blue patterns on it. He had white wrappings around his wrists and his ankles and his hair was put up in a short ponytail so that a small mane formed behind his head. Around his waist was a sash and tucked in it on his back was a sickle with a long chain attached to it.

"Nothing, Kohaku, just trying to get some fresh air." Kohaku joined Kagura at the deck sitting in Indian-style. Kohaku was the only one of Naraku's little gang or family that Kagura actually liked to be with. She would do anything she could in her power to protect him, mostly because she understood that like her, he was not completely free and within any minute Naraku could control him. Kohaku looked up at the dark sky that was supposed to be dotted with stars, but wasn't. It gave Kagura a feeling of being trapped in a tiny box. Personally she did not enjoy Naraku's barrier either, it was uncomfortable and disturbing. "Kohaku… do you not remember anything?" Kohaku shook his head. Kagura wondered if she could tell him who he was. After all, Kohaku was Naraku's first "family" member and was there long before even Kanna came. Thus, Kagura held his memories. Perhaps if she gave his memories back, then maybe they could find a way to escape together. Kagura was more than willing to look after Kohaku when he didn't want to go back.

She didn't blame him, if she had been controlled by Naraku and killed her whole family that she loved, then she wouldn't have wanted to remember anything. For a second, Kagura considered telling Kohaku who he was, then she remembered that it was better if she didn't tell him, especially if he didn't want to remember. That was the main reason, the second reason was that if she messed up here and told Kohaku, she was certain that Naraku would put her back into his body. Besides, Kohaku would be able to recall his memories once he was ready to accept the truth. So, in short, Kagura stayed silent. The two of them looked almost like brother and sister, sitting together staring up at the sky as lightening continued to flash in the sky. In some ways Kagura was like an adoptive or temporary sister to Kohaku and she certainly didn't mind it.

* * *

Kagome sat alone in her room staring up at the thin sliver of the moon. They had just returned from their little trip back to their own time and land, so it wasn't yet a proper crescent moon or even a waxing moon. The events were whirling around her head, she wondered what it was that made her come into such a strange position. First, the bone eaters well took her to the past, and now, something strange had happened. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were yet to fight each other and something engulfed them and here they were. Sure, they were back five hundred years into the future, but it felt as if they were in a different world. People walked about with sticks that could do magic tricks, strange herb or drinking medicine that could do all sorts of things, and now this weird man that resembled somewhat of a snake. If Kagome did not have her priestess powers then she would have mistakened him as just another snake demon. 

She looked up at the moon and realized that it was like the very night she had first met Inuyasha. The stars were sprinkled across the midnight sky and the moon, barely visible, yet large, so large that it nearly kissed the ground. Kagome had never seen such a beautiful night. The last time she saw it was during the new moon, which was ages ago in the feudal era. The last time they went back to fight Erisai, she barely noticed it because she was worried about Inuyasha and them being attacked when they were in their weakened state. She was also preoccupied with Sakura, whose eye color had changed to midnight blue, and lost her claws and fangs. Her hair, which was tinted blue, changed completely to black, and even her bone-structure shifted, so that she had a softer look. All in all, Sakura didn't look very different from when she had her demonic energy.

Tearing her gaze from the beautiful night sky, Kagome let her eyes sweep down across the Hogwarts landscape taking in the lake where she swore she saw something move in it. The starlights gave the garden or the yard this romantic look, where there were many shadows and lights. Kagome's eyes shifted towards the forest where Dumbledore had told her never to go to. It was dark for a second and then she saw a flash of yellow light before some trees fell quickly. Hmm… maybe he was right… I wonder if Inuyasha's okay. Then she remembered when they first came, Inuyasha refused to sleep in a "cave" and ran off into the forest. The forest was called the Forbidden Forest and she was told that many strange and menacing creatures lived in it. Inuyasha, as usual, KEH-ed and immediately made it his permanent home. The next day, many people were astounded to see that he popped out unscathed… or at least the other teachers. The students had no idea about this.

Suddenly a pair of golden eyes popped right into her face. Kagome let out a yell and fell over on her back. She heard the familiar laughter, mocking her for her clumsiness. Inuyasha jumped off the window ledge in front of her, grinning happily. Kagome glared back at him. "Inuyasha! You scared me!"

"So? You should learn to be more alert then!"

"Well, I'm different from a ridgid stick like you!"

"WHAT? Well if I'm a stick then you're a wretch!"

"Would you quit calling me that?"

"KEH! And what if I won't do that?"

"Then, I'll say the word."

"You wouldn't!"

"I'd like to see you try and provoke me." Kagome said closing her eye in annoyance. Her left eyebrow twitched slightly from annoyance. Inuyasha seemed to have decided against provoking her, so she continued. "So, um… why did you come here?"

"Just… because someone started throwing rocks at me while I was in the tree. Oh and this half horse half human popped out and tried to pin me down with their arrows, so I gave them a piece of my own mind." Kagome flinched and suddenly realized what the flash of light was. "I used the kaze no kizu on them, so they'll never bother me again! You know how many of those strange things I killed? A hundred! Aren't you proud of me?" Kagome looked dryly at Inuyasha who had begun to laugh maniacally. He continued to laugh like that for a moment before he stopped and gave her a pleading, puppy-dog look.

"Inuyasha… those things were probably trying to protect their own lands. And don't think that your puppy dog look would work on me because it won't."

"Well, at least none of those weirdos bother me. They run away from me!"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kagome said dryly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M UGLY! WHY YOU… I'LL…"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha, who had tried to tackle her, was in midair when she said "the word" and plummeted face-flat into the ground with a loud thud. He tore his face out of the ground and glared at her looking much like a cute little puppy. This, Kagome simply could not resist and reached over and petted his head. Inuyasha growled under her hand, and growled louder when she petted his ears. They twitched and flicked trying their best to get her hands off them, but that proved useless. Kagome released his ears and stood back. Once her subduing spell had worn out, Inuyasha leapt to his feet yelling at her incoherently for a second before shouting: "KEH" and jumping up on the windowsill to jump out. He turned around and glared at her before jumping out the window, his ears drooped. Kagome giggled for a second as she watched her lover land quite gracefully on the ground, which was thirty feet below. He landed on all fours and scratched his ears with his hind leg before leaping off towards the Forbidden Forest.

She knew she could not stay angry with him for long, he always found a way to make her forgive him no matter how wrong he was. Sighing contently to herself, Kagome looked back up at the sky and smiled dreamily as the stars in the sky seemed to rearrange themselves so that they formed Inuyasha's shape. "Inuyasha…" She whispered to herself as she lowered her head into her arms. She was lucky that her bed was against the wall with the window, because the moment she said Inuyasha, she fell asleep.

The winds shifted directions slightly as someone clad in red landed on the windowsill. He nearly fell off, provided that Kagome's arms where on the sill, but managed to regain his composure. Golden eyes stooped down to watch the softly sleeping figure before clawed hands took her gently by the shoulders. Kagome stirred slightly in his touch but didn't awake. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, if she woke up, he would have freaked out and fallen out the window on his head. Moving swiftly and silently, Inuyasha placed Kagome's head on the pillow and pulled the covers over her tucking her in. He jumped up on the windowsill and turned to give her one last look before muttering quietly, "Goodnight Kagome," then jumped out the window.


	6. Sesshoumaru’s captive Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Takahashi Rumiko and J. K. Rowlings own them respectively. Please give rise to the curtain for another skit featuring Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Naraku…

INUTAISHO: It is foolish of you to have made that abominable monster become me, Inutaisho. How do you expect me to fight my own son?

ME: But… but…

INUYASHA: Yah! And now you gave Naraku some nasty ideas on attacking us!

NARAKU: I was not thinking of that, but now that you have mentioned it, I think I have an excellent plan to get rid of you and your annoying brother.

INUTAISHO: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH OFFENSIVE IDEA! DIE!

INUYASHA: Yeah! Get him dad!

NARAKU: Nooooooo1 I shall absorb your youki!

INUYASHA/INUTAISHO: Screw you!

ME: It's not a pretty battle… lets just read some sappy stuff, which is presented down below (crashing sounds from the background and Naraku screams in anguish as Inuyasha and Inutaisho club him to the death with anything they've got)… yes, on with the story, ignore them fellow readers, Naraku really deserves that.

NARAKU: Get these thugs off me!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sesshoumaru's captive Heart**

How Harry hated potions. If only Snape wasn't the professor, then he might have enjoyed potions, but alas Snape was the potions master and so Harry failed the class miserably. However, things in Potions seemed to be a little lighter despite the fact that it got colder now that it was October. Much to Harry's liking, many of the girls had seemed to forget about Malfoy and instead of "DRACO'S #1 FAN" buttons, they wore: "I LOVE SESSHOUMARU" buttons. It was a black button with an opaque photo of Professor Sesshoumaru that glared around the room at anyone who looked in his direction. The words "I LOVE SESSHOUMARU" glowed blue and from time to time, the Sesshoumaru in the photo would mutter: "Ningens…" or "If you do not remove these stupid things off my face at once, I will kill you." Then it would say in a deadpan way, "I've warned you once. Die." Then the image would zoom out so that Sesshoumaru's whole body was shown in the button, hair whipping and all as he released his poison light whip. The whip would hit the letters and the glow would vanish for a second. Then, Sesshoumaru would settle back into his old place, before the letters would glow blue again. It was actually a lot cooler than the "DRACO'S #1 FAN" buttons provided that Malfoy kept on bragging about how good-looking he was and pushing his hair back.

Why the girls loved Professor Sesshoumaru, he never understood. Professor Sesshoumaru seemed to treat everyone as if they were the dirt in his toenails. He was never seen during meals and would sometimes disappear into the Forbidden Forest. That happened during every meal, and remembering that Professor Sesshoumaru just said (this Sesshoumaru does not eat human food), Harry deduced that he probably hunted his food, but he did clearly hear him say, "This Sesshoumaru does not eat unless it is an absolute necessity." What was even more frightening was that Professor Sesshoumaru's senses were horribly accurate. If anyone were passing notes around in class or whispering during the lesson, he caught all of it and instead of promptly handing them a detention gave them the hardest whacks across their calves, forcing them to count aloud. He was also good at tracking down students who decided they didn't want to come. He was out the door and back holding the student by his throat in a second.

"Harry!" Harry's head snapped up to see Snape glaring at him. "Detention tonight, and ten points from Gryfindor for not paying attention. Now, to work the Pension potion, you need…" Once more, Harry's thoughts zoomed out and away from Snape and now, this time, to the upcoming Halloween feast, then that wandered to the Quidditch game against Slytherins that day. Luckily for him, he got to leave potions early to prepare for the game. Throughout half the class, Harry kept his eyes on the clock that seemed to slowly tick away making one minute seem like one hour. They were to leave at 9:00, which meant that they would also be missing out on Defense Against the Dark Arts and Defense Against Demonic Energy. Harry didn't mind missing out on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he was sure that he was going to miss Defense Against Demonic Energy.

Especially since for the last few weeks the class had witnessed awesome things. Sure, they had to put their wands away, but Professor Sakura's demonstrations made up for the boring walls and the wandless work of the class. To add on to that the members of the I LOVE SESSHOUMARU club were forced to put their buttons away by none other than Professor Sesshoumaru himself. Once Lavender came into the class wearing it, and he neatly severed it into two with his poison light whip. He could have punished her with ten smart taps across her calves, but Sakura didn't allow it (if any of you have no idea what "smart taps" means in Sesshoumaru's definition, it means hitting them nearly as hard as he could). Anyway, some of the great things they saw were the purity arrows that could only be used by muggles with strange priestess powers. According to Professor Sakura, priestesses were very rare although monks were quite populous. Part of the reason was because anyone could exercise their spiritual powers to become a monk. But to be a priestess, one had to be born with the powers. The best part of Defense Against Demonic Energy was the fact that they were able to go outside many times.

Sighing to himself, Harry looked up at the clock and it read fifteen minutes to nine. Unfortunately for Harry, he was paired with none other than Malfoy himself. Malfoy smirked at him as they continued to dump the ingredients into the cauldron. He was obviously planning to do something very nasty and knew he was going to get away with it. Once they finished their potions, Harry scooped up some potions and put it in its small vial, while he had miraculously gotten Malfoy to write the label and stick it on. Once Malfoy had grudgingly done that, Harry took the potion sample and set it on Snape's desk. So far, everything went fine, not until he came back to his desk and they had to clean up. Because Harry had none most of the work he asked Malfoy to clean up, which wasn't very hard, provided that with one flick of the wand made the table brand-spanking new. At least they were better off than Shippou and Neville, who had to clean everything by hand because Shippou had only had demonic powers. So, they had argued and Malfoy somewhat agreed. But instead of clearing the table with his wand, he raised the cauldron so that its contents spilled onto Harry's head, pissing Ron off.

Ron rushed at them and landed a fist smack into Malfoy's pointy nose, only to be held back by Herminone. Harry couldn't touch him because he wasn't sure if the potion on him would give Ron any harm. Neville had joined Hermione in trying to hold Ron back while Semus and Dean began yelling at Malfoy, who had the biggest smirk on his face. Neither of them noticed a very angry Snape. "Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Longbroom! You shall all be joining wonder boy in detention tonight! And a hundred points from Slytherin! That potion may not cause any physical harm, but it is just as dangerous. As for you, Potter, do not touch anyone until we had found a counter-potion for that. Quidditch players may now leave." With one flick of his wand, Snape cleaned the potion mess off Harry and with another flick, sent the three boys out of the classroom.

The Quidditch members: Ron, Harry, and Malfoy slunk away. Luckily, Gryfindors didn't lose any house points. If Snape had taken away points from Slytherin, then he was definitely very angry. Malfoy glared behind his shoulder at Snape's closed classroom door, only to be punched by Ron. Harry nearly jumped in to pull Ron back, but: As for you, Potter, do not touch anyone until we had found a counter-potion for that… So he decided against it and used his wand instead to pull the two away from each other. "Ron," He started, "I would have pulled you back myself, but I can't touch anyone until the counter-potion is made. I'm guessing that it won't be made in a long time. And, please stay out of fighting with Malfoy, he's not worth your time." Ron shot Malfoy daggers before reluctantly following Harry towards the Gryfindor locker room.

Katie was obviously very upset because she had to miss out of Defense Against Demonic Energy. Harry heard from some of the students that all she did was drool on her parchment while Professor Sesshoumaru glared across the room and Professor Sakura glared at him as she did most of the teaching. Ginny, who had just come from Defense Against Demonic Energy told them the latest update in the class. "Hey guys! You won't believe what happened in Defense Against Demonic Energy!"

"WHAT?" Katie gasped while the rest gave them questioning looks. "WELL?" She continued to prod. Ginny looked extra excited as she started her update in the class.

"You see, today Professor Sakura and Professor Sesshoumaru showed us a demonstration of what a duel between a demon and a priestess were like. It was better than the last time they fought each other! Professor Sakura also showed us the magical work of fudras thrown by priestesses. It was very interesting. She told us that Professor Sesshoumaru had a special type of Poison light whip, which it could change colors. She told us that when his poison light whip changed to blue, then it could slice through the fudra and then tossed one at him! It was really cool how his green whip changed to blue and sliced it neatly in half!" Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows. "The whip grazed Sakura's face, but it healed almost immediately. So then she told us that powerful priestesses such as herself were able to do some other little things to fudras. And she plucked one from her sleeves and held it up in between her forefinger and her middle finger," Ginny gasped for some breath, "And concentrated on it! You'll never believe what happened!"

"WHAT?" Katie was practically screaming.

"It started to glow blue, and she tossed it at Sesshoumaru, who tried to slice it in half, but nothing happened! It went straight at him and hit him square between the eyes!" Katie and the rest looked mortified provided that Sakura had already told them what fudras could do. The members of the Gryfindor Quidditch team stared holes into Ginny, which meant they wanted her to continue. "Anyway, at first nothing happened, and then she muttered a language, which sounded like Japanese, but was really Korean, and a huge bolt of blue electricity exploded around him and vanished. Professor Sesshoumaru looked really angry and it looked like nothing happened, but when he tried to move, he couldn't!"

"He couldn't?" Ron asked amazed.

"Yeah. He couldn't. Every time he moved even one muscle, a blue bolt of energy would crackle and he would be in great pain! He couldn't even glare or grimace! It was really scary!"

"Wow…" was all Harry said, "But if Professor Sakura's four-fifths demon, how did she take it off him?" Ginny turned slightly red.

"She didn't. She just turned and walked away leaving him in the middle of the Quidditch field…" She didn't finish her sentence, because no sooner had she even said field, the rest of the team ran out to indeed see Professor Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of the field with a fudra on his forehead. He glared at them, but no sooner had he narrowed his eyes, a crackle of blue electricity exploded and forced him to remain emotionless and stock still.

"I'm going to take it off him!"

"No Katie, don't! Professor Sakura told us that Demons usually kill humans even if they help them!" Ron shouted after their retreating captain. Katie ignored him and reached up to Sesshoumaru to rip the fudra off. "Aw, shit! Now he's going to shred you to pieces!" But Katie was not torn to shreds after pealing the offending piece of paper off Sesshoumaru's forehead. All Professor Sesshoumaru did was glare down at her before walking coolly away. "Now he's going to shred Professor Sakura to pieces… creepy man…" Sesshoumaru immediately stopped dead in his tracks. Although he didn't turn around, Harry knew that he was glaring at Ron through the corner of his eyes. Without warning he turned around and at the speed of the gods rushed at Ron with his fist ready to punch him. Harry, by instinct, protectively stood in front of Ron and got a full frontal of his fist. Suddenly he felt his body tingle and then shoots of electric white spots danced in his eyes before everything turned white. The last thing he felt before his vision turned white was a stinging sensation in the spot where Sesshoumaru had punched him…

* * *

Harry woke up with his face in the grass, or rather a field of flowers; he didn't remember the Quidditch field having flowers on it, it just had grass. Harry pushed himself off the ground to find himself not in Hogwarts, but in a field of different colored flowers. The flowers were obviously magical, because they seemed to glow white. Around the flowers was a bunch of red Japanese maple trees and Cherry Blossoms. A gust of wind blew throughout the place as a trail of cherry blossom petals around him along with some of the petals of the flower field. At first Harry didn't see anyone, but when he looked up he saw Sesshoumaru standing up ahead by himself. He looked a little different from the one he knew. He wore a white shirt with a huge yellow flower pattern on it, and looked considerably younger. He wasn't wearing his armor or a sash, but just had his pelt on his shoulder. It was much larger than he was, so he had tied the pelt over his chest and under his arm. His hair was shorter too, but the moon on his forehead and the stripes on his cheeks confirmed him to indeed be Sesshoumaru.

All in all, Sesshoumaru was a very different person when he was young. He looked immensely bored and was tapping his tiny underdeveloped claws on his knee as a girl with long silvery hair sat next to him humming to herself as she picked some of the flowers. For a second, she looked like his younger sister, with the golden eyes and all, but she didn't have any stripes on her cheeks and had three red dots on her forehead. She wore a pink yukata printed with elaborate dark pink designs with a fairly thick and large white obi around her waist that was printed with flowers. Like Sesshoumaru, she had a pelt around her, only it was arranged in its proper way: around her shoulders like a shawl. The pelt was so large for her that it covered up most of her body. Her long silver hair, which was much longer than Sesshoumaru's, was braided loosely and tied with a pink cord. She was humming a song as Sesshoumaru looked awfully bored, but it was not his usual disdainful look that Harry knew.

"Are we going to sit here all night and pick flowers? They stink!" The little girl stuck her tongue out at him and he frowned, visibly. Sesshoumaru sneezed several times before whining, "Come on! Let's go pick on Hakaru! He's always bored and needs cute little inu youkais like us to brighten his life!" Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flashed with giddy mischievousness. Harry wondered how he got here, and when. He pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to the pair. They didn't notice him and continued to speak. "PUH-LEASEEEEEE?" Sesshoumaru begged the girl clasping his tiny hands together as if begging her. As he begged, his pelt got in the way and he tossed it off to the side irritably.

"Sesshoumaru," The little girl finally spoke, her golden eyes shimmering under the moonlight, "Remember the last time we bothered him? He fell into the lake and nearly drowned to death and Inutaisho-sama punished us greatly. Oh and you shouldn't just toss your pelt around like that, it's considered rude to your mother." Sesshoumaru pouted and looked away, with his eyes closed, he looked a lot like Inuyasha like that. He reached out and snatched the now grass-juice stained pelt and put it back on. "There, all done!" The little girl smiled and held up a garland of flowers that were done surprisingly professionally compared to her own age. There were purple, red, and white flowers. In the middle of the garland was a fairly large white flower that had a long thin stem handing out of its center with a tiny glittering gem at its end. "I made it just for you!"

"WHA-? NO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Sesshoumaru began to sneeze as the little girl placed the garland on his head anyway. "AIEEEEEE!" He rolled around in the flowers staining his shirt with reds, pinks, blues, greens, and purples. The little girl giggled at him as he tore the thing off his head. "I think it looks better on you!"

"But I made it just for you!"

"KEH!" He indeed sounded just like Inuyasha. Perhaps this whole KEH thing came from their father? "So? It looks like a girl's anyway!" With that he jammed it on her head, breaking it. The little girl's eyes quivered and her chin began to quiver as well. She was going to cry. Sesshoumaru looked as if he didn't know what to do and immediately asked her in a softer tone not to cry. But ignoring his pleas, the little girl burst into surprisingly loud tears. Sesshoumaru began to make funny faces to keep her from crying but all those proved to be futile, so instead he ran around her in circles not knowing what to do and burst into tears himself. Then he tripped over something and landed prostrate in the ground. The little girl stopped crying and started to giggle. Harry immediately stood in front of Sesshoumaru who had angrily pulled his face out of the dirt. Harry half expected him to ogle at him, but he didn't. He pushed himself off the ground and sat as far as he could from the laughing girl and kicked dirt her way. "I'm never speaking to you again!"

Harry was shocked. Suddenly it occurred to him that he was inside Sesshoumaru's memory. This was obviously his childhood memory, provided that he looked no older than seven, in human years. Obviously, the younger Sesshoumaru was completely different than the Sesshoumaru he knew. "Aww… come on, Fluffy!"

"HEY! Don't call me that!" He yelled from his spot. The little girl giggled as she ran towards him with flowers in her tiny fists. "ARRGH! Get those things away from me! DAAAAAD! HELP!" Sesshoumaru got up and ran away from the little girl as fast as he could. But the girl, who was several years younger, was faster and pounced on his back. The moment she did so, that sent him once more flat into the ground, face in the dirt and all.

"Don't worry Fluffy-kun, this won't hurt! I promise. Harry stepped over to her to see her fingers moving very quickly as she wove flowers into his hair. She was couched on his back and when she jumped off him, Sesshoumaru had a bunch of nicely knotted hair with flowers in them. He looked annoyed and well, cute. Harry had to admit that it was hard not to smile at him. "Sesshoumaru! You look so pretteeeeeeeeeee!" The little girl sang as she danced around him.

"SAKURA! GET THESE THINGS OUT OF MY HAIR!" He whined yanking at his tightly knotted hair. A jolt of surprise triggered inside Harry's head. That silver haired girl was Sakura? But Sakura had black hair, not silver hair. Sakura ignored Sesshoumaru and sat next to him, with her legs stretched out in front of her. Unlike Sesshoumaru, she was barefooted.

"I wish I could keep my hair silver like yours…" She whined as Sesshoumaru tried to yank the flowers out of his hair. But as soon as he touched his head, Sakura swatted his hand away, "Be glad you look so pretty, Inutaisho-sama told me that when I grow older, my hair would turn black. Humph! It's not fair!"

"Well, it's not fair how you stuck these dumb flowers in my hair!"

"IS NOT!" Sakura stood up yelling into his face.

"IS TOO!" Sesshoumaru stood up to shout back at her.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT TO THE INFINITY OF NOTS!"

"KEH!"

The two of them suck their tongues out at each other and turned away. Sesshoumaru blinked at the long braided hair of Sakura and got an idea. Smirking to himself happily, Sesshoumaru reached into the ground and grabbed a fist-full of flowers out by their roots not caring if he mashed some of them. Harry noticed that the flowers immediately grew back from the spot where he removed the flowers by their roots. He advanced towards Sakura and let out a loud war hoop before flattening her face-first into the ground. "I'll make your hair as girly as mine!" He said gleefully as Sakura struggled under his firm grasp. Unlike Sakura, however, he just stuck a bunch of flowers here and there getting dirt in her hair as well. When he was done, he jumped off her back to admire his work. "Not bad, in fact it's so much better than what you did to my hair!"

Sesshoumaru was dead wrong. The hair looked very messy and dirty. Sakura pulled her hair to look at what he had just done and glared at him. "YOU STUCK DIRT IN MY HAIR!"

"So?"

"I'M TELLING INUTAISHO-SAMA!"

"WHAT? NOO! YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I will!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake and a huge dog the size bigger than a mountain popped up. Harry let out a yell in surprise, but the two children didn't seem very afraid… or at least Sakura didn't. Sesshoumaru whined like a wounded puppy and backed away from it. It had a huge shaggy mane on its head and had white fur and long fangs dripped some saliva into the ground making it melt away into vapor. Its eyes were reddish-purple with green irises. In fact, its fangs were extremely big and hung down over its lower jaw. Its tail was long and fluffy, which swished back and forth and it's claws were even larger than Ron. In fact, it was so large that a least fifty people could stand on top of it alone. "Inutaisho-sama!" Sakura cried out, "Look what Sesshoumaru did to my beautiful hair!" Sesshoumaru immediately began to quiver.

"Sakura, please move out of my way." Inutaisho spoke. His voice was surprisingly deep and scholarly compared to the way he looked. It only took him half a step to get to the shivering Sesshoumaru, and for a second, Harry half expected him to snap his head off like a kid ripping off a Barbie Doll's head. But instead he vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Harry thought he had disappeared leaving Sesshoumaru there, but instead saw a man standing in front of the now less-terrified boy. The man had very long silver hair that was tied up into a ponytail. On his back was a long and large pelt that didn't look as fluffy as Sesshoumaru or Sakura's own pelts. From the side Harry could see huge spikes poking out from his shoulders, but that was all he saw really. "Sesshoumaru, you know it's not nice to stick dirt in a girl's hair."

"But daaad, she stuck flowers in my hair!" Sesshomaru whined pointing to his own, "And they won't come out!" Inutaisho chuckled, making the boy frown.

"And my son looks very cute with them in his hair!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO LOOK CUTE! NO! I DON'T LOOK CUTE, I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO! I'M SUPPOSED TO LOOK FEROCIOUS LIKE YOU!" With that Sesshoumaru burst into loud tears, making Sakura smirk.

"Sesshoumaru, I will not punish you very harshly for sticking dirt into Sakura's hair, but you will have to follow me around with that hair of yours."

"N-n-no! NEVER! Everyone will laugh at me! Th-th-that's the worst punishment ever! Please spank me!" Harry still could not see Inutaisho's face, but he guessed that the great dog-demon was amused.

"I will not spank you. Come now, Sesshoumaru, it's late." With that, Inutaisho bent down and picked Sesshoumaru up and turned around. He had thick black eyebrows and his eyes were also of a golden color. He had two thick purple stripes, one under each eye and his armor was huge. "Come Sakura." He said as he walked away with Sesshoumaru squirming in his arm. Sakura happily complied and he picked her us as well before preparing to run. Harry barely managed to grab onto the end of his pelt, but again was not noticed. After all, this was just a memory…

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking up at the brilliant blue sky before him. He thought he had been out cold for several minutes. Everyone was standing in their usual positions before he went on his own little trip. Sesshoumaru was glaring down at him, Harry moved his head from side to side trying to decipher what had just gone on. Suddenly he felt pained in his cheek and reached up to touch it, only to wince. He looked at his hand and found his blood on his fingers. "Don't touch it Harry! It's a nasty wound!" Herimone screamed, at the same time Sesshoumaru stooped over and lifted Harry clear off the ground grabbing him by his throat.

"Ningen, what did you do to me?"

"I don't…" The hands tightened around his throat momentarily cutting off all air to his lungs before they loosened only slightly. "…Know."

"When my fist came in contact with your filthy face, I saw my past, something I don't want to see or remember. Now tell me, what did you do?"

"I really don't know!" Harry cried out. "When your fist collided with my face, I saw a vision!" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance and suspicion. Obviously he didn't want anyone to know about his past. Why, Harry didn't know.

"You saw… my past?" He asked now a little softer, but so much colder. His grip tightened once more and his voice dropped several degrees below zero. "Then you must die." Black dots danced around his line of Vision as Harry made failed attempts to breathe.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Harry saw Sakura appear behind him now holding her staff at the base of his neck, "Release him at once." She growled, pressing the tip of her blade closer to his neck. Ignoring the blade in his neck, Sesshoumaru released Harry, who fell to the ground choking and gasping for fresh air. Immediately the Gryfindors gathered around him asking if he were okay. Harry nodded coughing and sputtering. "Now walk away before I really kill you." Sesshoumaru glared at Sakura through the corner of his eyes before coolly starting to leave the scene. But he stopped.

"Sakura, he saw it." Was all he said before walking back towards the Hogwarts building; a soft breeze fluttered past him as he faced Sakura still gripping onto her weapon. Their hair swayed softly before settling down in their original position. For a second Harry thought he saw a softer look flicker in Sesshoumaru's eyes before they were the hard cold eyes he usually had. Perhaps it was the trick of the light? Whatever it was he didn't think he saw it. Sesshoumaru calmly turned around and walked away, the wind now blowing slightly harder, sending his hair to fly back from him along with his pelt.

* * *

But it wasn't the trick of the light, it really happened. Do you want everyone to see our past and our weakened state? He wondered to himself. Sakura, the one who once loved him unconditionally, Sakura who promised to stay by his side until the end, whether it be bitter or sweet. Sakura, who now hated him beyond belief, Sakura who wanted to kill him, Sakura, who he thought he killed. Sakura, his one and only love, who would always hold his heart in her hands no matter what. Why? Why did the threads of fate make us like this? He wondered as he reached into the collar of his haori to retrieve a simple flower garland. If you hate me that much, then I too shall hate you. He tried to cast the garland out the window but stopped. No, he couldn't do it.

Was this his weakness? No, he didn't have any weaknesses! He was strong. He made it alive out of the war with the neko youkai, so what made him feel so sad? If anyone had passed him, they would have sworn that they saw his eyes water slightly. Although he had changed from his younger ways, his love for Sakura had never changed, even if he gave her the cold shoulder. He was still willing to spend the rest of his life with her, but she broke their promise and told him that she never wanted to see him again. She also told him she was going to take Inuyasha with him. Although it seemed as if he wanted to kill his younger brother, Inuyasha was still the last of his relatives and although he tried so many ways to kill him, he always felt some sort of foreboding feeling that he should not kill his younger brother and spared his life one too many times.

Tucking the garland back into his shirt, Sesshoumaru calmly sliced the door to his classroom down. In fact, this door was the eight hundredth replacement. The classroom had changed dramatically since the first time he came to this ridiculous place with humans that carried around magical sticks. The classroom was slightly elevated from the ground leaving a small area to leave the shoes. The stonewalls had been covered with rice paper, now giving it a smooth look and the floors had been made from the finest wooden planks and had a thick mat that covered the planks. The windows had had once held glass were removed and replaced with wooden windows that were covered with rice paper. On top of the mats were tightly woven straw mats that were small and tied together. They covered the entire floor and chalkboard had been removed. Up front was a low wooden table that had various writing brushes, an inking plate made from pure ink-stone, and several papers. A small pot containing an oriental plant stood to the left next to the table sitting on a wooden box. To the right of the table was a long candlestick with a small white porcelain dish that held a white stub of a candle. Behind the table on the floor was a simple blue mat and there were separate tables facing Sesshoumaru's own table. Unlike his own desk, these desks were empty and less elaborately decorated and they also lacked the cushion that Sesshoumaru sat on. Next to each desk were the same candle stick holders, only theirs were made of wood and porcelain. Each candlestick holders stood to the left of the desks. Most of the students were already there and were kneeling behind their desks as they were required to. They had taken their shoes off and left them in a disgusting heap at the door.

"Ningens, I will not tolerate to see a filthy mass of shoes at the door. Arrange them into their proper positions." He said smoothly as he removed his boots. He stepped neatly up onto the elevated floor and calmly walked towards his desk as the students scrambled to rearrange their shoes so that they were sitting in neat rows. They carefully made sure that none of their shoes got too close to Sesshoumaru's own boots. The last time, a student left their shoes next to his and was glared at. They weren't going to make the same mistake. Sesshoumaru reached up with a clawed hand to take out a roll of clean rice paper to write on then moved over to open the windows so that the harsh cold air swept into the room making the students shiver. This was to keep the students from falling asleep from his dictation. Their bags were set to the right of their desks thus making the room appear extremely organized and neat. Sesshoumaru walked back to his desk and sat down behind it, cross-legged. A long thin stick was balanced at the front of his desk. If any student misbehaved or fell asleep, he or she would be immediately punished with ten smart taps across the calves. The unlucky student had to lift their robes and pants so that they could be hit directly onto bare skin.

"I trust all you girls, who constantly flash that annoying thing of yours, have put those things away." Sesshoumaru glared across the room. Satisfied with the complete silence and the now wide-awake students, he began his class. Each student already had their inkbottles and feather brushes out… or so that was what Sesshoumaru called it. In reality, they were quills, but they still did the trick. Their strange type of slightly yellowed paper was set out in front of them some of them neatly sticking out from their bags ready to grab when they needed new paper. With that, he unrolled the role book, which he had taken out of the strange contraption that held the necessary papers for his class. He started the role and when he was satisfied that all the students were there, he began his lesson.

The seventh year students kneeled before him, some of them fighting a wince as they began to lose feeling in their legs once more. Most of the students hated his classes. They were strict, militaristic, and immensely boring. The one with the bushy brown hair didn't seem fazzled by how boring it was, she stayed alert in class and listened intently, scribbling down notes and scoring the highest in the class. Sesshoumaru liked that type of student, but he hated the way her hand kept on shooting in the air. Unfortunately nobody seemed to raise their hands except her, thus, he really had no choice but to call on her. Once she had tried to correct him and was punished with his usual smart taps. In fact, they weren't very smart at all. Sesshoumaru took the pleasure in hitting their calves with brute force, slicing open the skin on its first blow. Many students winced as the unlucky one tried their best to be patient and not collapse onto the ground hollering in pain, because Sesshoumaru would add another ten. When he was done, he would tell them to heal their legs with their: "Strange sticks" and resumed. The bushy haired girl, however, rarely got into trouble. Probably the ones that got into the most trouble were the greasy-haired boy's two friends, or retainers, as Sesshoumaru saw them. They were incredibly stupid and fell asleep during his classes, and even picked their noses flicking the disgusting stuff to the side without care. Sesshoumaru glared at the two who were on the brink of falling asleep.

And then of course there was that strange looking girl who drooled on her desk. Sesshoumaru would snap at her to clean up the mess and then punish her. "I hope, ningens, that you read your required pages." Each student nodded, some muttering: Yes, Sesshoumarau-sama. That was another thing that Sesshoumaru required in his classes. He did not want them to call him Professor Sesshoumaru, it was either Sesshoumaru-kun or Sesshoumaru-sama, preferably Sesshoumaru-sama. The bushy-haired girl sat waiting eagerly for him to start. "Ningens, please give me a brief overview." The girl's hand shot up into the air. Sesshoumaru's golden orbs flickered around the room nearly begging for another student to raise his or her hand. Alas, nobody but the girl had their hands in the air. He nodded at her, giving her permission to speak.

"Demons were said to have originated from the gods as the counter part of humans. Unlike Humans they were stronger, faster, and had more powerful senses. When the gods brought the demons to earth, they came down as balls of light, scattering all across eastern Asia. Demons were most populous in Japan, Korea, and China. The first demons all looked alike. They were very small, much smaller than regular humans, and were said to be very weak. When the first demons descended from the skies, most of them were killed instantly for they were not accustomed to the strange new lands. The first demons were of humanoid shapes and had no hair. They closely resembled monks with round, circular eyes and small mouths. They were clad in white and were considered virtually defenseless. The remaining thousand of demons scattered from their landing spots. Some went up into the mountains and became what was known as wolf demons. Others disappeared into the ground becoming insect demons and some into the water, thus becoming water demons, fish demons and so on. The dog demons originated in the western lands. They were the first to gain their strength, from a magical spring that gave them vitality and energy. The once bald demons became massive. They morphed into enormous dogs with red eyes and were able to transform into humanoid figures as a mask. The dog demons were the first to have what is called taiyoukai. Their characteristics were their extremely keen sight, speed, and nose as well as their hearing. One of the main characteristics of these demons was their immensely golden eyes and their Dokkasou, they also had stripes on their faces as a special marking. It didn't matter what the stripes looked like. They usually went across the face under their eyes and the stripes varied in color. Some of them had markings on their forehead, some being dots, moon eclipses, writing, etc. The second…"

"Good. You know your materials." Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Is there anyone else who had managed to read what I asked them to read?" Sesshoumaru's eyes swept across the room and stopped on the round-faced human that constantly smelled of fear. "You." He said, "Continue from where she left off."

"Y-yes… Sesshoumaru-sama." The stench of fear seemed to grow. "The second m-most powerful…" He did not need to use the aid of scent to figure out that this human creature was more than extremely afraid, because the creature was visibly shaking.

"If you stutter one more time, I will take the liberty to punish you severely." Sesshoumaru spat his eyes now resting on the stick that lay across his desk. It looked as if it were ready to leap up and bite anyone. "Continue." The boy took a deep breath to calm himself before starting again, now completely stutter-less.

"The second most powerful demons were the cat demons, who once shared the western lands with the dog demons. The cat demons, however, were not of the original inhabitants of the western lands. They actually originated in a field of flowers and in the woods further southeast. Their characteristics were even faster than those of dog demons and most of them had strange almond shaped eyes. The cat demons, unlike dog demons, had very weak senses, and could not transform into giant cats, but small ones, that were considered defenseless. The only cat demon that could transform into a large cat form was the leader. It was said that ever since the great Inutaisho, former lord of the western lands, had expelled them from his lands after committing a grave crime: an attempted assassination of his son and to kill any dog demon in sight. Inutaisho destroyed their clan, first killing their leader Ginten and then completely depopulating them. The cat demons were forced to flee from his lands and the dog demon clan lived prosperously for many years."

"That is enough. You know your materials as well as the know-it-all ningen." He said calmly, "Now, place your homework on your desks for me to see." Sesshoumaru made no move to stand. Once all the students stopped the rustling of their papers, he used his pelt to grab every single one of the homework scanning the contents briefly before nodding or frowning. His pelt stopped at the now trembling retainers. Their desks lay empty. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at them before using his pelt to slap the one nearest to the aisle across the face. The heavy thing's head clunked against the other one's head knocking them off their knees. "You two shall write an extra five pages of the topic, which you are to hand into me first thing tomorrow morning." He snarled, as his pelt moved away to snatch the round-faced boy's paper. "If you do not hand them to me, I shall kill you." Sesshoumaru scanned his paper and much to his surprise, the boy seemed to have written an excellent paper that rivaled to the bushy haired girl. As far as he heard, this boy was a complete failure in most of his classes except for the one considering herbs. Once he had collected all the papers, Sesshoumaru stacked them together as his pelt returned to its regular position around his left shoulder. He rolled them up and called for Jaken, who was hidden in the back corner of the room. "Jaken, place these in my room." Jaken bowed deeply before taking the scrolls and taking them out the room. "And Jaken?" Jaken re-entered the room carrying the scrolls. "Make sure that Ah-un is fed well and cleaned. Do not forget to keep Rin occupied. I will not stand to see her cause another horrible mess. If you fail to keep her occupied I shall see to it that you are killed." Jaken gulped before complying and leaving the room. Sesshoumaru turned his full attention to the class. They were waiting patiently for him to begin his lesson, but the two retainers hadn't picked themselves up. Sesshoumaru realized that he knocked them out. Letting them lie around, he began the next chapter.

* * *

Jaken managed to get into Sesshoumaru's quarters. Like his classroom, his quarters gave off an oriental feel. Only this room had the door removed and replaced with a bamboo mat that covered the entrance. The room was slightly elevated and covered also with the straw mats. In the far corner a large white futon was folded neatly and tucked into the corner, with its blankets folded and piled on top. The two smaller futons that belonged to Jaken and Rin were also folded neatly and laid on top. Rin was in the middle of the room folding her blanket, and Jaken's was already folded and placed on top. In the spot where Sesshoumaru's futon once lay, was a low desk similar to the one in his classroom, but slightly smaller. Behind the desk up on the wall was a sliding window, also framed with wood and was covered with rice paper. Stacked neatly to the sides were books bound by strings, and his textbooks for his classes. In fact, along the wall to Jaken's right was a bookshelf filled with books and scrolls. Next to the desk were two candlestick holders, both needed their candles replaced. In the corner close to Jaken's left, the Nintoujou leaned against it along with Ah-un's saddle, and Sesshoumaru's traveling bundle. Other than those, the room was completely empty, except for the small brass basin to Jaken's left. That was used to wash his foot so that he didn't get dirt onto the room's floor. Jaken called for Rin, who immediately stopped trying to get her blanket on top of the large pile. "Take this and place it on Sesshoumaru-sama's desk." He commanded. Rin quipped a cheery reply and placed it on Sesshoumaru's desk as told. Jaken took the moment to wash his feet and when dried scampered across the room.

"Jaken-sama, you don't need to feed Ah-un, the big shaggy man already fed them! Now you can play with me all day!" Jaken rolled his eyes at the happy girl… too happy for his own taste. Nonetheless, he still liked her. "What are we going to do today? Can we draw pictures?"

"Of course, but do not make a mess. I do not wish to end up like the last time where you foolishly spilt the ink all over your futon and I got kicked in the head."

"OKAY! I'm going to draw you!"

"Foolish girl! You will not draw me!"

"Then I'll draw Sesshoumaru!"

"Girl!" Jaken thundered, or attempted to thunder, "You will not do that either."

"Okay… then…" Rin dipped her brush into the inking-stone and began to draw something. In minutes, she was done and held up her drawing. It was a picture of Inuyasha, who was kicking dirt at a well. "How about this one?"

"Ningen, what if Sesshoumaru-sama sees that?"

"What's wrong with doggy man?"

"Clean your place up and follow me. We shall play outside and you will not go near the forest and the lake. I would hate to fish you out of it. Rin jumped up and down with joy. She quickly and diligently cleaned her area, making sure she didn't spill the ink, which she placed back on Sesshoumaru's table. She washed the ink out of the brush and hung it up in its respectable place before scampering after Jaken, who had taken up the Nintoujou. "Might as well visit Ah-un… I hope that halfling had taken good care of them. I'd hate to see Sesshoumaru-sama angry at me because of him. Come Rin."

"Yes Jaken-sama!" Rin bounced after Jaken who now left the room. He stopped in front of what seemed to be a blank wall, but because he was youkai, he could see the door. Jaken reached out and yanked the door open. Rin gawped and jumped up and down again. "The wall opened, the wall opened! Jaken-sama! Wait for me!" She ran after the strange demon and the two of them left the castle to a little hut near the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"Remember Rin, you shall stay with that Halfling and you are not to go into that forest, is that clear?"

"YES!"

* * *

The quidditch game was about to begin and all the students sat in the risers to watch the game commence. The Slytherins came out from their side of the stadium and the Gryfindors came out in the one opposite of them. Inuyasha was bored out of his skull; whatever he was watching, he considered it extremely boring. All there was were a bunch of kids standing in the middle of a bunch of grass half of them were dressed in red and gold while the other half was in green and silver. Inuyasha had just kicked a group of disappointed students off the bench. He lay on his side with one arm supporting his head and his legs stretched out so that they covered half the bench. He tapped his finger on his knees and his foot on the bench. He wondered why he had to sit around to watch a game he didn't even understand. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were sitting at the end of the bench. Shippou was on Miroku's head. Kagome shot Inuyash a glare, but that was all really. "Mount your brooms!" A woman in the middle shouted. All the kids chorused: "UP!" And the brooms they were holding shot up into their arms. The kid with the messy black hair didn't need to hold onto his room, it floated next to him waiting to be ridden on. The kids jumped onto their brooms and at this shrill noise that made Inuyasha land face first into the ground, were in the air. Inuyasha cursed loudly as he got up from his spot.

He looked up at the sky to see kids zooming here and there on their strange looking brooms. There were these black things whizzing around the air following some of the kids around, and a red one continued to pass back and forth between some other students. Four of them wildly swung their clubs at the black thing at each other or to the ones who seemed to be aimlessly wandering around. The announcer called them the seekers. "The seekers continue in search of the snitch!" A teacher boomed from afar. Whatever the snitch was, obviously they hadn't found it. Among the whizzing and the tossing and the smacking, Inuyasha's eyes followed this tiny golden ball with wings attached to it. He guessed that was what they were looking for. If he were there, he would have already found it. One of the players holding the clubs glared maliciously down at him. For whatever reasons, Inuyasha didn't know. The kid was huge and ugly, and Inuyasha immediately identified him as one of the Slytherins. The kid swung the club at the black ball letting it fly directly towards him. "Zambini swings the bludger at… PROFESSOR INUYASHA?" The announcer seemed to choke on his words.

Inuyasha simply said aloud, "Eh?" As he caught the black ball single handedly. "Oh my goodness! Professor Inuyasha catches the bludger without breaking his wrist! HE CAUGHT IT!" The announcer continued to scream. Inuyasha glared up at the kid who hit the black thing over at him. Obviously, the runt was trying to hurt him. Inuyasha's free hand twitched along with his eyes. Why those stupid, impudent little… Inuyasha wasted no time in hurtling the black thing back at the kid with all his strength. The kid tried to block it with his club, but Inuyasha had thrown it with such force and strength that it smashed the club in half, ramming into his face. Blood and tooth spurt out everywhere, while Inuyasha jumped up and down in his seat screaming obscenities.

"Why you little RUNT!" Inuyasha yelled flying to his feet. He crouched low on the bench and jumped up in the air. The students gasped. They had heard that he could jump very high but haven't really seen it. The announcer was shouting about him jumping in the air. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out. "You're dead meat!" He shouted.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" He screamed as he fell two hundred feet from the sky. He landed with a thud in the ground creating a huge crater about fifty feet deep. All the students scrambled over to the front of the bleachers to see what had happened. They have already seen Inuyasha's sitting sessions, but they never saw him drop two-hundred feet into the ground. Inuyasha groaned as he pushed himself out of the ground. Murmurs of surprise spread around the stadium as Inuyasha cracked his back with a resounding POP! POP! "Kagome… the runt tried to smash my face with that stupid…" He didn't finish his sentence, because the black thing smacked him across the back of his head before mischieviously trying to flee, but it was not fast enough. Two clawed hangs grabbed the ball bringing it close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at the thing before sinking his teeth into it growling, "Grrrrr…" When the ball didn't break, he punched it into tiny fragments. No sooner had Inuyasha punched the bludger, something small and tiny hit his head. A vein popped out from Inuyasha's temple. The nerve of these balls! Inuyasha charged at the culprit, which turned out to be a small golden ball with wings. Come to think of it, these humans called it a snitch… Inuyasha thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted when the snitch smacked him square between the eyes and shot away almost mischievously. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted angrily. He left the remains of the bludger on the ground and went running after the snitch.

In the human's eye, it would have vanished by then, but Inuyasha, even being half demon, could trace its path. He ran after it jumping off the ground. He flew around using his newly retained demonic powers. "Get back here!" He shouted, "You can't get away with hitting me, dammit!" He ran around punching some of the kids out of their way when they weren't fast enough to get out of his way (that's technically everyone). He used the kids' heads and brooms to jump from place to place although he could fly. "You think you're too fast for me, don't you?" He snarled narrowing his eyes at the thing. But a red-sleeved fist grabbed the thing and the whistle sounded.

"Gryfindors win!" Sure enough the messy-haired kid was grabbing onto the golden thing. Inuyasha punched Malfoy out of his way with a loud remark that sounded oddly like move. He reached over to snatch the thing out of the kid's hand. The kid he recognized as Harry Potter. Surprised, Harry released the golden thing.

* * *

Harry gawped at Inuyasha who tried to grab onto the snitch in his hands. The snitch immediately left his hand and whizzed crazily around the place, now weaving in and out of the audiences. "Oy! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Inuyasha shouted as he sped up. Harry watched open-mouthed along with the rest of the Quidditch members. Professor Higurashi shook her head sadly along with the rest of her friends. Inuyasha was obviously very fast and it took him less than a second to grab the snitch, which was hovering next to Snape's ear. Inuyasha bit the wings of the snitch and began to shake it back and forth like a dog. He took it out of his mouth and glared at it before being bonked over the head by none other than Sesshoumaru. "Don't hit me!" He barked as the snitch fell to the ground, its one wing flapping uselessly, provided that Inuyasha and torn the other one out. With the speed similar to Sesshoumaru's he bonked him on the head back. Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted slightly before he punched him in the face. Inuyasha flew away from Sesshoumaru landed on his two feet. He drew the Tetsusaiga in midair and was holding it in front of him glaring at Sesshoumaru who had just taken the Toukijen out from its scabbard.

"I'll fight you to the end!" Inuyasha shouted brandishing the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru who was holding the Toukijen with an air of arrogance. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Sesshoumaru humphed and sent one of his many attacks at Inuyasha, the wind scar and the sword attack slammed into each other before dispersing into a huge explosion of white and yellow electricity. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in throwing another one of his sword attacks at Inuyasha. This time Inuyasha didn't have time to use the wind scar and the sword attack hit him full frontal tearing his red shirt off and cutting up his under shirt. Inuyasha yelled in pain, and when the bright light faded, he was floating in midair, semi-conscious.

"I see that you managed to survive my sword attack…" Sesshoumaru trailed off to see that his sword attack had shrunk into a tiny ball that glowed above Inuyasha's forehead. It was fairly large, but not as large as the sword attack. It continued to glow white until the light faded and all that was left was a large crystalline ball with some gaseous light floating inside it. As for Inuyasha himself, he was bleeding heavily and the Tetsusaiga had fallen out of his hands and into the ground so that its handle was facing the sky. Blood seeped out from his body and dripped onto the ground in a steady thin dark red line. Sesshoumaru seemed as if he regretted it, in fact he did. He had just landed on the tall tower of the Quidditch stadium decorated in red and gold. He hand dropped the Toukijen, which fell to the ground as well and landed in the cement with a loud clatter. He had his hand on the handle of his second sword, which began to pulsate wildly. "Inuyasha…" He muttered, "What have I done?"

He slowly drew the Tenseiga, which was now pulsing nonstop. He stared at it then at Inuyasha who continued to bleed nonstop. Obviously, his wounds weren't ready to close anytime soon. Gripping the hilt of the Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru forced himself to swing the Tenseiga once. With one swing a huge blast of pink energy flew towards Inuyasha's semi-conscious form. Instead of hitting Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru had aimed, it slammed into a barrier that had formed around the strange thing floating above his forehead. The barrier crackled for a minute, then the powers of the Tenseiga entered hitting the thing smack in the middle. The crystalline cover shattered into a million pieces and the thing floating in the air hit Inuyasha moving into his body. The body seemed to glow bluish as the gaseous thing continued to flow into his body.

Finally, it was gone and to his astonishment, the blank look in Inuyasha's eyes returned to the normal glittering eyes with its pupils. Harry watched as the wounds on Inuyasha began to vanish and his blood, which he had lost a considerable amount stopped streaming out of his body. The scars around him vanished, healing completely leaving nothing but smooth skin, then he dropped into the ground. But something else had happened to Inuyasha. His eyes flickered red and he began to pulsate. Kagome had a look of horror on her face. Without hesitating she jumped down into the field snatching the Tetsusaiga from the ground. By then, things were too late. Inuyasha didn't look very different, but his eyes were red and his claws elongated so that they were two inches long. His fangs elongated as well so that they stuck out of his mouth with saliva dripping out of it. "Sesshoumaru…" He growled whilst cracking his knuckles and chuckling evilly. This Inuyasha was completely different from the one that Harry knew.

Suddenly, Inuyasha launched his attack on Sesshoumaru who barely managed to dodge him. Inuyasha mercilessly swiped at Sesshoumaru with his long claws while Sesshoumaru dodged him. He no longer had the Toukijen on him and Inuyasha was mercilessly swinging his claws at him. Sesshoumaru let fly of his light whip, which Inuyasha dodged easily. In fact, with one swipe of his claws, he sliced it neatly into two. Sesshoumaru continued to dodge Inuyasha. "You may have gotten stronger, but you are still the hanyou I know!" With one swing of his fist, Sesshoumaru tried to punch Inuyasha. To his and everyone's surprise, Inuyasha clamped his fangs into it, chuckling evilly. Sesshoumaru looked very angry and kicked Inuyasha away from him so that he landed next to Kagome.

Seeing Kagome, he chuckled again and made an attempt to claw her, but he only got the Tetsusaiga that Kagome tried to hand to him. The Tetsusaiga flew out of her hands and skittered across the ground. Chuckling some more, Inuyasha raised his claws to kill her, but in a flash, Sakura stood in front of him and placed her two fingers on his forehead. She pulsed twice and a blue glow came out from her fingers. Inuyasha suddenly landed face first into the ground. "Give him the Tetsusaiga so he doesn't transform again." She commanded Kagome. Kagome nodded and ran off to get the Tetsusaiga and placed it in his hands. When Inuyasha got up, he was normal again.

* * *

Inuyasha sat among his friends as they gathered around him in front of the fire they had made in the Forbidden Forest. "Inuyasha," Kagome started, "You collected the second soul-stone."

"Huh? Soul-stone? What's that?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha shot Kagome a glare. Kagome ignored him and explained to Shippou about Inuyasha's soul-stones along with the ultimate attacks of the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha jumped up and down yelling at her for being a loudmouth. When Kagome was done, everyone was silent, except for Inuyasha who was panting, tired from jumping up and down trying to cover her mouth. Kagome had simply swatted him away as if he were a fly. "Then maybe if Inuyasha collected all five of them, then he might be strong enough to kill Naraku once and for all!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Hmm… good point Shippou… once he gains all the soul stones, then he would be able to use the ultimate attacks from the Tetsusaiga. I think the Miko-Power blade could do the trick. Besides, Kikyou told you that Naraku could only be killed when he was purified, with the Miko-power blade, Inuyasha can purify Naraku's soul, thus killing him." Miroku spoke as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "About the Glowing White Fang, I'm very curious about what it could do."

"Kagome already explained to you what it can do, you idiot."

"Yes, I know that, but I want to see it myself and I want to see the damage it could make, killing ten thousand youkai in one swing, huh?"

"YES! SHE TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT! OY! WHY'D YOU HIT ME?" Miroku just whacked Inuyasha over the head with his staff. Inuyasha now sported a huge bump on his head and was glaring at Miroku.

"Because, you fail to be polite. I was just curious."

"KEH! So? It's none of your damn business!"

"Well, suit yourself." Miroku's hand inched towards Sango's bottom, but immediately drew his hand away when Sango punched him away from her. "Why Sango, couldn't you possibly let me touch it once?"

"NO!" Then Sango proceeded to kicking the sobbing Miroku over and over.

"Sigh… I get no respect…" Miroku said while Sango continued to kick him over and over. Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome sweat-dropped as they watched Sango yelling at Miroku. She proceeded to grab him by the front of his monk robes. She shook him back and forth as Miroku sobbed rivers. He had a lump on his head.

"It's started again." Shippou said absent-mindedly.

"It's started again." Kagome agreed as Sango chased after Miroku with the Hiraikotsu, swinging it with all her might.

"It's started again." Inuyasha agreed with a nod as Miroku tripped over a rock and Sango jumped on him bonking him over and over with her boomerang.

"Mew." Was all Kirara said as Sango gave Miroku one last blow in the head with the Hiraikotsu. By the time Sango calmed down, Miroku was lying unconscious on the ground with ten lumps on his head. Sango let out a huge sigh and took her seat next to Kagome. Everyone except Sango was looking at Miroku.

"Sango, don't you think we should drag him over by the fire? I heard that they have the strangest creatures in here…" Kagome immediately shut up when Sango shot her a funny expression. "Uh… never mind… we'll just leave him there until he regains conscious. Sango turned away from Miroku's unconscious form. Miroku had spiral eyes that moved as his fingers twitched slightly along with his leg. Sango savagely snatched her share of fish and bit into it.

"Great! We can eat now!" Inuyasha chirped for the first time in his life. "I've been eying the fish since an hour ago." Inuyasha quickly grabbed his fish and downed it in one bite. Then he snatched Shippou's fish away from him and ate that as well. Shippou wailed and told Kagome that Inuyasha stole his fish. Inuyasha ignored him, and rolled his eyes. The trees in the Forbidden Forest grew so thickly together that their branches covered the skies, making it utterly impossible to see even a star in the sky. This made Inuyasha more alert; there was no telling what could pop out in a place like this, especially where they were. Usually, Inuyasha camped in a clearing where one lone tree grew out in the middle so that he could see the skies clearly. They had purposefully chosen this site because it covered the smoke that came from the campfire.

Miroku had miraculously regained his conscious and joined them in the circle around the campfire. He made an attempt to sit next to Sango, but she placed one hand on the Hiraikotsu threatening that she was going to knock him unconscious if he so much as neared her. Sighing dolefully to himself, Miroku sat next to Inuyasha. "Serves you right." The hanyou spat, "If you don't shape up on your groping habits, then you'll never be able to sit next to Sango again." Miroku sighed. He obviously didn't know what he did wrong. He lifted the hand with the Kazanna and muttered that if only he didn't have the curse. "Sure… blame the Kazanna, but I think I remember specifically that you still groped your hands off even after the Kazanna disappeared momentarily." Inuyasha continued before snapping irritably, "KEH!"

"I'm afraid that this I received from my father."

"And that isn't something to be proud about!" Sango snapped.

"Ah, Sango, you're still speaking to me!"

"Kirara!" Sango called out so that she could transform and attack Miroku. But Kirara didn't change, so Sango's face enlarged and Kirara shank down to a dot. "Transform…" She growled, menacingly.

"Okay, okay! I won't talk to you!" Miroku said quickly waving his hands in front of him defensively. Just as he said that, a gust of wind whirled around then and the whole group looked up to see Kagura sitting in her feather with her fan opened covering her whole lower face except for her ruby-red eyes.

"Kagura! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted angrily, his hand immediately going to his waist.

"No need to fight, besides, I'm only here to talk. Naraku sent me to tell you that with his new plan at ease, it would be much harder to fight him." Kagura's glanced at the hell bees hovering behind her. It was not worth risking her life to tell Inuyasha extra information. "Naraku has become stronger and so has his barrier. I highly doubt that you can destroy it Inuyasha." Giving her best evil smile, Kagura vanished flew away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared down at the garland he placed on his desk. He had taken his armor off along with his Sash and handed Rin his pelt. Now he sat around only in his white Haori and his pants. It was now or never. How many times had he come to try and destroy this garland? But he was afraid that if he destroyed it, then his promise with Sakura would break. No, she probably destroyed the fang he gave or she could have thrown it away. Who knew? Forcing himself to move quickly, Sesshoumaru grabbed the garland and started to pull on it and stopped. He sighed out loud, which was very un-Sesshoumaru-like. Then he lowered the garland back onto the table to stare at it for the umpteenth time, thus making it a vicious cycle. The candlelight flickered slightly from the slightly opened window. He hadn't even noticed that it was opened. No wonder Rin looked so cold. He got up from his position on his futon and shut the window. At least that was something to keep his mind off of the garland.

But that was only for a minute. Sesshoumaru sat back down on his futon. He could not sleep, although he rarely slept, if not ever, ever since they came to this place, Sesshoumaru found the chance to sleep. He glared down at the garland hoping lasers would shoot out of them to destroy the garland to pieces. But alas it didn't. "Why can't I just destroy you?" He asked aloud to no one in particular. "You continue to grab onto this Sesshoumaru's heart and twist it." He made an attempt to glare at it but only succeeded partially. "How dare you make this Sesshoumaru sigh?" He growled at the garland.

He silently unsheathed the Toukijen. If he had to destroy it then, he might as well make it swift. He closed his eyes and raised the Toukijen up high to bring it down on the garland. The sound of the blade slamming into the table was heard. Did he do the job? He opened his eyes and saw the Toukijen lodged into the desk, but it had not inflicted any harm on the garland itself, not even a petal. He angrily threw the Toukijen back into its scabbard. It was no use. He took the garland and stuck in back into his shirt. The sound of Rin whimpering slightly in her sleep was heard. He watched her kick the pelt away from her through the corner of his eyes. It was too hot for her once the windows were closed. Rin muttered in her sleep about running after Jaken.

Jaken, in the meantime, snored loudly. Sesshoumaru got up and stomped his foot into Jaken's face. The snoring immediately stopped, but Jaken didn't wake, which was fine by him. Sesshoumaru returned to his spot in the room and pulled the covers over him. He stared up at the wall now wondering if that Potter human knew about one of his deepest secrets, he probably did. He wondered how a mere human was able to do that. For now he concentrated on sleeping, but it didn't work. He rolled over to his side and lay like that a second before flopping into a different position. That didn't work either. He flopped on his stomach, but was worried that if he did that then the flowers would get squashed, so he rolled over on his back again. Finally he kicked the covers off him. He decided to take a walk so he got up and blew the candle out. His pelt lay in the middle of the room abandoned by Rin.

Sesshoumaru picked it up and placed it over his shoulder again. He didn't bother pulling his armor on, but he did tie his sash to his side and placed the Toukijen and the Tenseiga to his side. Cold wind met his face when he came out of his room. The place was obviously very cold in the winters. These humans weren't very smart, making the place out of stone. He calmly walked down the hall barefooted not picking a particular place. He wandered around the building, ignoring the ghosts that bobbed around him. Sesshoumaru ignored their irritating remarks as he continued on his journey. He continued to walk around the place until he eventually found himself back at the dorms standing in front of Sakura's door. How did I get here? He wondered to himself. He slowly backed away from the door and walked away. Humph, how dare you make this Sesshoumaru stand in front of your door? Deciding that it was better if he walked around outside, Sesshoumaru stepped out in the cold air. The night wind bit into his nose, but he ignored it.

The stars winked down at him as he slowly made his way across the lawn until he stopped in front of the lake where he heard from some of the humans that a giant squid lived in it. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned around and disappeared into the building. Minutes later, he emerged from the castle holding onto the sleeping Jaken by the leg. He coiled his arm back in a motion to fling the toad-like thing into the water, but thought against it. It wasn't worth it, and Jaken was one of the best retainers he could have ever asked for… even if he made the stupidest mistakes very often. He was loyal, devoted, and willing… not that he cared much about the toad-like thing. Sesshoumaru stood there wondering what to do, still holding Jaken by the ankle. His eyes flickered to his own quarters, where the oriental window was, but that could cause a hole in the window and Rin would be cold. His eyes flickered to the tower where the Gryfindors slept. That was a better location. Sesshoumaru set Jaken on the ground, reared up and kicked him as far as he could as if he were playing soccer. Jaken had woken up and disappeared screaming: "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! THAT WAS TOO MUCH!" The crashing of the window was heard, confirming that Jaken had landed square in someone's dormitory. The shouting of boys was heard, so obviously, Jaken had landed in the boy's dormitory. He wasn't too sure of which year, but it didn't matter, neither did he care.

He took a seat by the lake and watched it intently before carelessly tossing a rock into it. The surface of the water broke and sure enough he saw a tentacle wave in the air. So they were right. Humphing to himself Sesshoumaru decided to throw another rock at it. The rock collided with the tentacle and landed in the water with a splash. The tentacle waved around the air almost as if it were shaking its fist at him. Sesshoumaru decided to leave; he found that picking on a squid was very low. Also, it reminded him strongly of the time he and Sakura tossed rocks at a similar demon and nearly got themselves killed. He walked towards the castle again, but a lone figure clad in white was seen, she had very long hair that was not tied back and nearly touched the ground. Sesshoumaru stopped and stared. The wind blew from her direction and hit him full on. The figure was Sakura. Sesshoumaru could have just walked away, but curiosity got the better of him. After all these years, he may have lost the ability to show any emotions, but he certainly retained his sense of curiosity. Eventually, it got the better of him and he silently followed the figure into the woods.

* * *

Sakura pushed her way through the branches. Even at the start of the woods, the trees grew thickly together. The air was chilly, and she had neglected to put even her pelt around her. She wandered around in her traditional white pajamas. She could have worn shoes, but had none, not that it mattered. Some of the trees seemed to glare maliciously at her. Sakura stopped and looked up at the trees. She squinted at them and realized that they were similar to tree demons. No wonder some people never made it out alive. But she was mostly demon, so it didn't matter. The branches suddenly turned into thick vines and blocked her path. The tree-demon-things spoke in a strange language she did not comprehend, probably Gaelic or old English. Sakura humphed at them and pulled out the sword of fire. She blasted the vines away from her with the flames and moved on. The other tree demons murmured in their strange dialect, probably disapproving her entrance.

"If you continue to try and stop me like that, I shall purify all of you." She said coldly. The trees stopped murmuring amongst themselves and their forms melted into old, sinister-looking trees. She sheathed her sword and continued on her journey until she reached her destination. It was an old tree that stood in a clearing of beautiful white flowers. In fact, it strongly reminded her of her past. Unlike Sesshoumaru, she didn't mind thinking about what happened before and what could have happened. She jumped up into the tree sitting on one of the highest branch. The North Star shone down on her brightly in the sky like a lone diamond. She enjoyed the silence of the woods, in the distance, she could hear the students in detention as they waddled through the woods. Obviously they were with Hagrid. Suddenly the sound of a twig cracking was heard. Sakura abruptly switched her direction from the students and transformed the Surra bracelets into a staff. "Halt! Who goes there?" The wind blew right in her face. "Sesshoumaru…" She snarled, "What business do you have here?" Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows.

Unlike the usual, he didn't have his armor on, only his pelt and his sash with the Tenseiga and the Toukijen tucked firmly in place. He was also barefooted. Sakura glared at him and he glared back up at her. "Did you follow me?" She growled.

"Whether I follow you or not, is none of your business." He said simply. Sakura continued to glare at him.

"Leave Sesshoumaru." She said coldly, "Or I will remove you by force."

"I come and go as I please."

"Then so be it." She hissed. She raised her staff in the air and swung it sending a blast of white at him. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way, landing on the other side of the field.

"I did not come here to fight."

"Then get lost." She lowered her staff, but didn't transform it back into its bracelet form. Sesshoumaru jumped up onto the same branch Sakura was standing on. Shooting him a glare of annoyance, she jumped up onto a branch higher up, because she was a woman it would have been able to support her weight, but if Sesshoumaru were to jump on it, it would snap. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want to be here. Why are you here?"

Annoyed, Sakura sat on the branch sitting closer to the trunk, while Sesshoumaru stood on the branch several steps down. "I'm here to think. With you here, makes it impossible." Without warning, Sesshoumaru jumped on the branch Sakura was in, making it snap. The two fell towards the ground. But Sakura caught one of the lower branches and swung herself up so that she sailed through the air and landed on a tree nearest to the continued darkness. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground. Shooting him ice-cold daggers, Sakura turned and vanished deeper into the woods, her hair swaying behind her like a cape. She landed quite gracefully on the ground before stalking angrily away, deeper into the heart of the woods. As she got deeper into the woods, she noticed that the trees grew closer and closer together until she was covered in complete darkness. Sesshoumaru, she thought to herself I still love you, but I have made my mind and I cannot go back on it.

* * *

Harry and the others followed Hagrid. They were lucky not to get Umbridge or Filch as their detention teachers. Ron and Malfoy were directly behind him and Neville was grabbing onto Ron's robes in fear, while Hagrid led the way. The forest got darker and darker as they waddled deeper into the forest. "We're 'ere to ga'her special Oriental 'erbs that would 'elp the demons. Fer now, I want all of ye to keep be'ind me, and stay close toge'ter, unless ye don't value yer lives." With that, Hagrid led the students deeper into the forest, when they saw a flicker of fire. Hagrid stopped and motioned for the students to stay back. Harry watched Hagrid silently push the roots of a bush aside. Before he knew it, Harry found himself watching Inuyasha, and his friends gathering around a fire. For a moment, neither Harry nor Hagrid knew what they were talking about until Shippou mentioned Naraku. Upon hearing the dreaded half-demon's name, Hagrid stepped back and realized all the students were listening intently to the conversation. "Alrig't! Wha' are ye nosy students doin'? Nar'ku is not really our business. Less get a move on!" Hagrid hissed, pulling an unhappy Harry away from the group.

But Harry had heard enough. They were talking about Kagura and were guessing what Naraku had done to make him stronger. "He probably gave more Shikon shards to that that Voldie bastard!" Inuyasha snarled before he slammed his fist into the ground with a, "Dammit!" Professor Higurashi and the others looked particularly worried. "I swear over my dead body that I'll slice that Naraku sonuvabitch to ribbons, if that's what it takes! Smug bastard, with his stupid barriers!"

"Speaking of barriers, I thought Kagome told me that you strengthened Tetsusagia's kekkagiri…." Miroku spoke up. But that was all Harry heard before Hagrid pulled him away. He wondered what kekkagiri was. He had never heard of it, nor had anyone spoken about it to him. Harry racked his mind. He was sure he heard of this somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it. What relationship did this so-called Kekkagiri have with barriers? Speaking of barriers, what were their purpose? Suddenly it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Of course! A barrier was the force-field magic that youkais used to protect themselves from harm. Of course priestesses also used it, but their barriers were more like purifying powers.

"Alrig't students, we're here. Less get down to business." Harry snapped out of his thoughts and found himself standing in a vast field he had never seen before. There were a whole bunch of weeds and small flowers growing around him. Hagrid handed all the students a large wicker basket with straw backpack straps connected to them with a hoe. Harry did as Hagrid told him, and bend down to begin his search for the herbs along with the other students. Malfoy complained that he was doing servant work, but was shut up when Hagrid told him that the faster he collected the herbs, then Malfoy would be able to sleep or do whatever he did. "Now listen ter me, t'is 'erb is spikey 'nd is very small so it's gonna be 'ard to find them. They 'ave a white 'nd red flower. Now search." Harry got down on his hands and knees and began to search. He looked in vain and still could not find the herb. He reached into his wicker backpack and realized that there was a magnifying glass in there. He pulled it out and began to cover his section flipping herbs backwards and brushing them aside. Still, even with the help of the magnifying glass, he could not find them.

"Put that strange contraption away." An old man's tiny voice floated from out of nowhere. Harry frantically looked around, but did not find anyone. Suddenly he felt a sting at the side of his neck and smacked it. He pulled his hand away and inspected his palm to see if it was a mosquito that bit him. Upon seeing an old man who was completely bald, save for the patches of gray hair on the side of his head, Harry let out a gasp. The Old man stood up and pinched his nose then blew until he inflated with a tiny pop. He had bulbous eyes and a small red needle in place of his mouth. On his face, he sported a tiny and sharp moustache. The old man stood up. "My name is Myoga. I am Inuyasha's retainer, but please do not tell him that I am here. He does not respect this old man. You are searching for the herb that can heal even the most deadliest wounds and disease are you not?" Harry simply nodded, he was lost at words. "Well, the little-kikyou is very hard to find. Only those who are immensely pure can see it. Look again, but concentrate. You will be able to see it."

Harry skeptically squinted down at the ground. Suddenly, right before his eyes, there was a small blue light and a small plant that matched Hagrid's description shimmered into view. Harry turned to face Myoga, who was sitting on his shoulder, "Thank—" But Myoga was gone. "You." Harry carefully dug the herb out and placed it into his basket. After finding one of the little-kikyou, Harry was soon on a roll. It seemed as if once he found one of them, then the whole place was filled with this little-kikyou.

Ron and the others had searched and searched and came up with nothing. Harry wished that they could find something, but they always came up with nothing. Malfoy scowled at Harry's wicker backpack, which was already filled to the top with the little-kikyous. Harry couldn't help, but feel a pang of pure satisfaction. Malfoy thought he was so great, just because his family was rich and powerful. Harry didn't see anything in Malfoy that have him the motive to be such a show off. Up until now, Malfoy had been mocking Neville, while Ron savagely defended him. Even if Malfoy turned up with nothing, that didn't stop him from jeering at Neville, who was also empty-handed. For a while, Malfoy stopped taunting Neville and went back to finding the herbs, but came up with nothing. _Serves the arrogant fool right!_ Harry fumed to himself. _That prick doesn't even deserve to…_ suddenly, a triumphant cry rang through the night sky. "I found it! At last!" Harry turned around to see Neville holding up the delicate little-kikyou in his hands. Everyone turned to face him. Malfoy turned around to spit mean comments at him, but shut up when he saw the tiny white and blood-red-tipped flower flowing elegantly in the wind…

* * *

A/N: Well that's all… anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! It's been a while since I've updated. For regular reviewers: SORRY! But I really have so much in my hands! Voldermort (Inutaisho wannabe) won't appear until like chapter 15. I'm planning on making this story super long… approximately a hundred chapters, maybe? Anyway, preview for the next chapter (they are not in chronological order)…

Inuyasha gets into a fight with Umbridge… who will be the victor (you all know the answer to that!)

Neville turns out to be something that nobody ever expected! Who or what could he possibly be? Well, I'm hesitating between making him a soul youkai or just a miko-training priest.

Why Harry can see the little-kikyou… explanations, guys! Explanations.

We get a sneak peak into Kagome's class with Inuyasha…

Sneak peak at Miroku and Sango's class…

Halloween dinner…

And Lucius attacks Hogwarts… he became youkai! Damn Naraku! Damn him! Anyway… Bellatrix also comes and she battles it out with Sakura!

Sakura and Sesshoumaru need to settle their unstable relations… but how? And… we see what Sakura's single classes are like!


End file.
